Drowning
by Brooklyn Knight
Summary: A simple act of kindness grows into an unexpected and to some, unwanted, love story. Reid thinks he may be feeling more than just lust for Kingsley Adams as he helps her overcome her crippling fear after a traumatic incident ruined her family. Will contain lemons every now and then. Completed July 23, 2012! *Under Revision...*
1. Old Friends: New Enemies

**_Warning:_**

_This is a Reid/Oc fanfiction. Basic things: Everything that happens in the Covenant happens, this story is set a bit afterwards, during their senior year. There will be no bashing in this story so please no flames. It is rated T for now but will be raised to M for Explicit Sexual Situations (aka Lemons/Smut/Limes). If you aren't comfortable with sex, profanity, and a few tear jerks every now and then, than don't read._

* * *

><p><strong>Drowning<strong>

**Chapter One **

**Old Friends: New Enemies**

* * *

><p>Kingsley watched her brother through the hospital window; his chest rising and falling with the same rhythm of the machine above him. "Kingsley? Sweety, you know you have your first day of school tomorrow! Why are you here this late, sugar?"<p>

Kingsley shrugged, not tearing her eyes away from the form of her brother. "Dad already shipped my stuff, and I can sleep on the train ride." She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at the older woman standing behind her with a frown.

"You know soon he's going to-"

"I know Miranda, but until dad pulls the plug I'm gonna be here every other weekend." Kingsley looked as determined as was usual when it came to her baby brother. Miranda nodded her head and walked away. Leaving the girl looking at the small boy, regret covering her face.

Kingsley kissed her fingertips and pushed them to the glass as a goodbye before leaving. It was going to be a long first day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Adams?" An older gentleman motioned for her to follow him into his office. It was dark , dreary and depressing. And yet at the time the setting seemed to reflect her mood perfectly.<p>

"I've gotten your file and I must say I'm quiet pleased we found a spot for you. When we had initially gotten your letter we were quiet disappointed. You were the first to ever turn down a full scholarship; now that we have a place for you and you feel you are ready, we're glad to have you here. These are the keys to your room and gym locker and a pass for your teachers should you be late to class. It's a large campus as you can see and can be quiet confusing at times. Your things have been put in your room along with your schedule and uniform. Once again we're pleased to have you, I'm sure you'll do great in our school on your way to Harvard." Provost Higgins smiled knowingly.

"Thank you, Provost. I'm happy to be here." Kingsley said her goodbyes and followed the school map to her dorm room. The dorm building was the second largest on the campus. She expected it to be room after room, each cramped and plain.

_Uniformed, _they would call it.

But she was pleasantly surprised when she opened the large oak doors. When you walked in the entrance, the first floor was a large and luxuriance common room. To the left: the area was compiled by chairs, loveseats and large couches with coffee tables, TVs and gaming systems. To the right: empty tables and a small dinning area used for personal food. Opposite it was a large silver panel, judging by the key hole, numbers and names on them she assumed them to be a type of mailbox. And last, but not least, a large grand marble staircase stood on each side of a single elevator directly in front of her.

She walked into the elevator and presses the third floor. When she finally got to her dorm room she saw the uniform laying on the double bed. A blue plaid skirt with a white button up, tie and jacket. She changed out of her long white skirt and brown tie-died tank. She couldn't help but laugh at the unoriginality of it, but stopped upon realizing the skirt was a little shorter on her then it was meant to be. She just had to inherit her mother's damn long legs! She prayed silently to any higher being out there no one saw her scar.

Kingsley had only managed to get her books from the school's book store over an hour later. After checking out each individually and filling out paperwork for them and the school's computer lab, gym equipment, and dorm room rules and regulations, she was beat. Sadly for her it was almost time for lunch. With no point to going to class for under twenty minutes she put in her ear buds and decided to walk around outside for a while. As she walked through the light rain she started humming to The D4's _Come On_. Distracted, she tripped over someone lying against a tree.

"Watch it, bitch!" An blonde Asian girl, who was wearing far too much eyeliner and eye shadow said standing up.

Kingsley frowned at the girl."I'm so sorry-" The girl smirked at her

"You should be, do you even know who I am around here!" She flipped her hair back and glared. Kingsley didn't take kindly to the girl brushing her off, almost as if Kingsley didn't deserve to speak to her. If she didn't wanna play nice then she wasn't gonna bother. If this is what she had to look forward to, it was definitely going to be a long and shitty day.

* * *

><p>The four sons of Ipswich sat around their table near the back of the cafeteria. The passing fall's rain keeping them inside this dreary day. "So, I heard there's a new girl on campus! And even better she's already had a fight with Megan Joelle!" Kate said, clapping her hands. It appeared as if she had just gotten the pony she's always wanted on Christmas morning.<p>

"Who's Megan Joelle?" Sarah asked her roommate. Pogue gave a large sigh, leaning further back in his chair as the other sons silently laughed at the dark murderous look that crossed Kate's face.

"She's this horrible blonde Asian, totally fake by the way! Who accused me of stealing Pogue from her sophomore year!"

"Did you?" Sarah asked snuggling closer to her boyfriend's warmth. Caleb's arm wrapped around her and rubbed the bare skin of her arm.

"Of course, I mean look at me!" Kate gave a look like it was the most obvious thing in the world with a flip of her hair. Sarah laughed harder than she had in a while at that. Kate Tunney was one of a kind. It was few seconds later that her laughter was cut short seeing the next person walk into the cafeteria.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked him being the first to notice her sudden change. Sarah squinted her eyes trying to get a closer look at the girl. "I think…I know her! Oh my god!" Sarah said finally seeing the girl's face.

"Oh, that's the new girl!" Kate said seeing what Sarah was talking about.

"How do you know her, you two go to school together before you moved?" Tyler asked. The girl had disappeared into the crowd of students before he, Reid and Pogue got a look at her.

"Um, yeah, she transferred to Boston her sophomore year from California. She was my best friend." Sarah looked sad and Reid wondered why.

"What, lovers quarrel?" He popped Tyler's fries in his mouth, earning a glare from the baby of their little family.

"I um, kind of forgot to talk to her with the whole Chase thing going on and by the time I remembered I felt too guilty to try." She said fidgeting.

"So? People move on, she probably got over it Sarah." Reid said, ever the sensitive one. Reid had no filter. Sometimes it came in handy, other times it caused problems.

"I just…She was the reason I'm here…" Sarah said guiltily as she looked at the door Kingsley had disappeared through.

"I thought you got here on a scholarship?" Pouge asked.

"I did but she was the first one offered, she gave it up and recommended me because she knew I might not get another chance before graduation." The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the friends left to their next classes, Sarah looking at the door where her friend had disappeared through once more.

* * *

><p>Reid Garwin sat slumped in his seat, after three minutes of Mr. Jane's lecture he was ready to sleep. Next to him Tyler was taking notes and finishing up assignments. Kate was passing notes with Sarah who was sitting in front of her. And his girlfriend, Mia, was rubbing his thigh on his other side. He cast a glance at Pogue and Caleb sitting at the top row, like usual Caleb was listening and guessing by the quick page flipping and frazzled look on his face Pogue was finishing homework due next hour.<p>

A knock on the door made everyone's attention turn to the girl shyly walking into the room. This must be the new girl. "Who are you and why are you interrupting my class?" Mr. Jane asked the girl. She was pretty with a great rack on her, too. Reid sat up straight and somewhat forward in his seat to get a better look.

"I'm the new student, Kingsley Adams. This is Mr. Jane's Senior Literature, right?" Reid whistled low catching both Mia's and Tyler's attention. Reid gave her a closer look over as she was now in the open in front of him. She was tall even wearing black flats and looked like she was all legs seeing as the uniformed skirt that usually ended a few inches above their knee ended almost mid thigh on her. He praised god for her wearing only her white button up and tie, her jacket tied around her waist. Sadly it was buttoned all the way up. Her face wasn't half bad even though her nose appeared to be a bit larger than most others. He liked what he saw and only stopped leering when Mia smacked his shoulder, pouting at him.

"Take an empty seat in the back." Mr. Jane ordered.

Kingsley walked up the stairs keeping her eyes forward and head high but that didn't stop the fear from showing as everyone stared at her. Instead of a seat next to Caleb or Pogue like most females would jump at the chance for, she chose the seat at the very back corner as far away from everyone as possible. There was no one for three seats on her side and no one sat in the row in front of her.

"We have been discussing why exactly writers choose to write this past month Ms. Adams. Since you've missed the essay from last week I expect for you to not only catch up on the reading but a page by page summary by the end of the week. Is that clear?"

The class turned to look at her everyone turning in their seats to hear. "We're waiting Ms Adams." Mr. Jane said after Kingsley was silent for a minute as she glanced at the page number _236_ circled on the blackboard.

"Yes, sir." Kingsley nodded and Reid watched as she pulled out a few notebooks out of her backpack. He was the last to turn around after just watching her stare down at her books for a little bit. He looked out of the corner of his eyes at his girlfriend who sat next to him glaring.

"What the fuck?" She whispered. Reid rolled his eyes and slouched back in his seat again wonder why, of all the girls, he choose her. His blue eyes looked her over quickly. She was pretty, some might say beautiful. Chocolate brown hair, bright green eyes, and a really, _really, _nice body.

He had wanted to settle down a bit after the whole Chase fiasco. It had put a few things in perspective for him. Having witnessed Pogue and Kate's reunion in the hospital and Sarah and Caleb's near homicidal protection of each other he had felt a vast emptiness he was unaccustomed to. And then he realized what he, one of the four boys who had everything, was missing.

He wanted someone to look out for besides his brothers. He kind of wanted someone to care and worry about him, not his brothers, just someone that would fuss over him after a fight and just someone he could have fun with without having to change the way he was.

But like most first tries this one was a failure.

Mia was a bitch, but she was hot, and at least someone slightly polite to his friends and they did they have mind blowing sex. But the deal sealer had been that Aaron Abbot had his eye on her and getting to her first was a great ego boost. Seeing Aaron seethe when they showed any form of PDA was just icing on the cake. And he liked to show a lot of it. He smirked at the thought, swinging his arm around her and bringing her closer. Like clock work he heard the snap of a pencil a few seats up. Abbot was gonna blow through his inheritance on them alone if he didn't get over it.

* * *

><p>Kingsley got out her notebooks and started writing down notes on what Mr. Jane was saying about the first writers and the evolution of written language. She let out a sigh as the bell rang. Just one more class and she could go and spend the entire day moving her stuff into her room.<p>

As she walked down the stairs she accidentally bumped into a girl with glowing brown skin and pretty brown eyes. "Sorry!" She said continuing walking, ignoring her calls for her to come back. She had seen her pass notes with Sarah earlier in the period after her crude introduction to the class and she didn't want anything to do with Sarah Wenham at the moment, or ever, at that.

She walked into her next class and gave her paper work to the old woman. "Take a seat next to Ms. Howards." The woman pointed to a very pretty brunette who looked down her nose at her.

"Hi." Kingsley tried to make conversation with the girl who simply glared at her. Kingsley let out another sigh and got out her books.

Screw this not being a good _day,_ it wasn't going to be a good _year_...

* * *

><p>Kingsley walked quickly to her room, not bothering in making any apologies when she bumped into someone every now and again. When she finally got into her dorm room a few minutes later she locked the door before sliding down against the dark wood surface. She sat on the floor for a few minutes just letting the day be forgotten before opening her eyes to hesitant knocking.<p>

"Kingsley? Are you in there?" She heard Sarah's voice through the door and let her head fall back onto her knees. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Sarah whispered before Kingsley heard her shoes clicking against the floor. She opened the door a crack to see Sarah get on the elevator. She was exhausted and it was only Friday. God only knew how she was going to survive her first weekend around here.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review : ) <strong>


	2. Memories of The Past

**Drowning**

**Chapter Two**

**Memories of The Past **

* * *

><p>Kingsley sat up in her bed proud of the amount of work she had managed to get done last night. She had managed to hang up her pictures and knick-knacks as well as organize her closet and clean the shelves before putting her books, DVDs and CDs away. She gathered her bag and towel and headed to the showers. As she was about to enter two males came out. One was very cute with shocking blue eyes and brown hair and the other was whistle worthy. Mr. Whistle slowed his pace and winked at her making her blush lightly. She quickly averted her gaze, not even bothering to smile. Boys like him were always trouble.<p>

Sadly, trouble seemed to love her.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Kingsley walked around the town slowly seeing everything and committing the stores and shops to memory. She was enjoying the light breeze against her cheeks as she scrolled through the songs on her IPod. She was currently obsessed with Citizen Cope and her devise showed so as she scrolled through the next song to play. <em>Drummer Kick<em> lightly flowed through her ears. The wind picked up and became a little too much for Kingsley so she sought out refuge in the coffee shop across the street.

* * *

><p>"God I wish they had this all year." Sarah sighed against her pumpkin spice latté. The group had nestled into the homey little coffee shop, taking over the large couches and chairs in the window corner.<p>

"Speak for yourself, do you have _any idea_ how many carbs and fats are in that! Gross!" Mia said from her spot snuggled against Reid. Everyone rolled their eyes and even Tyler shot the girl a glare. Just minutes ago she had brought him back a sugar free, fat free, raisin muffin. He didn't want it, he wanted a sugary, fatty, extra chocolate muffin like he had asked for, but she "just couldn't bring herself to order such a disgusting food".

It wasn't disgusting, it was _delicious_!

Tyler simply gritted his teeth as he watched a little girl skip away with his muffin, the last of the bunch. Close to twenty minutes later and the raisin muffin sat untouched in the center of the table, almost as if it was a silent dare between the seven to see who would either throw it away or eat it first. It was a battle Tyler would not lose.

His eyes wandered to the window after giving one final sneer at the healthy monstrosity. "Oh! Isn't that your friend, Sarah?" Tyler pointed to the girl paying for her cup of coffee.

"Love that shirt." Kate commented.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few minutes." She said before walking over to where Kingsley now sat moving her head along with the music Sarah could hear and mixing in her sugar and cream.

* * *

><p>"Hi." Sarah sat in front of Kingsley, coming from what seemed to be nowhere, which earned her a light glare and raised eyebrow before Kingsley lowered her gaze out the window. Sarah was ignored completely.<p>

"I'm sorry." Sarah said. Kingsley sighed and continued to ignore the younger blonde.

"I know you feel-"

"What? Hurt? Betrayed? Ditched? Foolish? Not good enough? You don't know what I feel Sarah, you don't know at all."

"We're best friends, Kings."

"No. We _were_ best friends Sarah. We stopped being friends after I left the fiftieth voice mail and hundredth text. Not a word Sarah! Not a single text or call or letter, not even a fucking smoke signal in a month! Do you remember the last night you were in Boston? The promises we made? I kept up all of my promises Sarah, you didn't keep any of yours." Kingsley said before grabbing her bag and cup and leaving.

Sarah let a silent tear slip as she remembered her last night in Boston. Her last night of being normal...

* * *

><p><em>Five friends laughed as they walked up the stairs and into a brick house. "To Sar-Bear!" Kingsley yelled as they toasted their blue raspberry vodka punches.<em>

_"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Sarah said hugging her friends in a large group hug. _

_"Aw, it's not like it's the last time we'll ever see each other."_

_"Yeah. Come on, pinky promise pact!"_

_"Swear we'll stay in contact! Every day a text, every weekend a phone call and every vacation we all meet up back here!"_

_The five girls swore and chugged their drinks before falling back and laughing hysterically. While the others were passed out on the couch across the room Kingsley and Sarah laid in her bed._

_"Promise you're going to keep in touch?" Kingsley asked her as she tried hard not to cry. Sarah knew things about her no one else knew, things she would never let anyone else know.  
><em>

_"I promise. You're my best friend and I'm gonna stay your best friend come hell or high water!" Sarah said._

_"Even if there's someone prettier, funnier, smarter, and crazier than me?" _

_"Oh Kings." she said with such sincerity. She hugged Kingsley to her, patting her head. "No one could ever be crazier than you." The two girls laughed themselves to sleep that night..._

* * *

><p>Sarah wiped the tear away before heading back to her friends.<p>

"What was that all about?" Pogue asked her when she sat back down.

"Nothing, just talking about the past. I'm just worried about her brother."

"Her brother?"

"Never mind." She waved the subject away with her hand.

"She seeing anyone?" Reid asked, watching her walk down the street, her hips giving just the subtlest sway...

"No! Reid do _not_ do that to her! The last thing she needs in her life is you chasing after her and dumping her! Besides you have a GIRLFRIEND!"

"Speaking of _Bitch_, where did she get off to?" Kate asked. Reid shrugged uncaring, his eyes still glued to the girl's ass.

* * *

><p>Kingsley walked into the cafeteria for dinner later that night, deciding to eat on campus rather than get lost in the dark town. It held an eerie quality when you were out alone at night, not dangerous, just...odd. She picked out a slice of pepperoni pizza and a black raspberry Izzy before sitting down at a table.<p>

She had gotten her laptop out of her shoulder bag and booted it up before digging into her pizza.

"Hey." Kingsley looked from her screen to the blonde boy sitting across from her. He was the one that had winked at her earlier that day._ Mr. Whistle... _"I'm Reid Garwin." The boy put out his hand to shake.

"Kingsley Adams" she replied she thought they were about to shake hands and was slightly surprised when he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, putting it down but not letting go of it till Kingsley pulled the hand away almost hesitantly.

"Don't even!" Kingsley laugh tiredly.

"Don't even, what?" He feigned confusion but gave it away with a small smirk that could only mean trouble.

"I know guys like you, Mr. Garwin, your nothing but trouble and heartbreak." Kingsley said leaning on the table. Reid looked discreetly at the glorious sight of her breasts hidden by the snug black fabric of her top. Looked soft, _both the shirt and the flesh_, he thought, his smirk growing just a bit.

"Now, didn't you ever hear not to judge a book by it's cover, Ms. Adams." He leaned on the table getting closer to her. She smelt really good.

"True, but when the books the same it's a waste of time reading it over and over again hoping for the ending to change. And it's just not worth it to me." Kingsley said grabbing her Izzy and packing away her computer. She got up and Reid stood also; standing a little too close.

"I might surprise you." Reid said as she walked away, her scent lingering a bit longer as Reid watched her hips sway. The tightness in his gut and lower regions made him pull out his phone.

**Meet me in your dorm-R.**

Reid closed the phone and swaggered his way to Mia's dorm room.

* * *

><p>"Reid…right there baby! Ahhh" Mia moaned and panted breathlessly from under Reid while he panted and groaned, a drop of sweat rolled from the back of his neck. Round three was over as Reid emptied into the condom. He rolled off Mia and onto his back staring at the ceiling, spots leaving his eyes. This right here was the foundation of there entire relationship.<p>

Sex. Mind blowing, rough, dirty, sex that left Reid exhausted and in the best of moods.

"I'll see you later Mi. I got swim practice." Reid said as he slapped her bare ass and got dressed in his jeans and beanie before walking out. In the hall he pulled on his t-shirt and fingerless black gloves, smiling to the beautiful ladies that walked past.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review : )<strong>


	3. Drowning

**Drowning**

**Chapter Three**

**Drowning**

* * *

><p>The first thing Kingsley saw when she walked into the girls locker room was Kate and Sarah. They were standing next to her locker and chatting away. Kingsley walked right by them and started stripping off her clothes hanging them up in the locker. She turned around, uncertain, before she unzipped her skirt, clutching the fabric closely. She was not a self conscious girl but the scars on her leg made people ask too many questions which brought up to many bad memories. She always thought she wasn't bad looking but when ever she saw the long jagged scar she felt like she couldn't be uglier.<p>

Sarah, seeing her hesitation, moved closer to her side, the side she knew the scar was on. They had done it many times before in Boston, so others wouldn't see the one thing Kingsley Adams was constantly worrying about. "No one can see." Sarah whispered as Kate left ahead of them, now only a few girls lingered around the room. Kingsley nodded and quickly changed from her skirt into her blue bathing suite and into the grey shorts with Spencer in black letter going down the side.

* * *

><p>"Adams! Snyder! Tunney! Kellen! You're up!"<p>

Kingsley jumped in her skin looking at the coach and the pool. _Did she not know?, _Kingsley thought.

"Wait Ms. McGee!" Sarah said going to the teacher. She may not be Kingsley's favorite person at the time but Kingsley was still her best friend and she wouldn't let her suffer like this.

Reid's eyes were glued to her since she had walked in, trailing behind the other girls and staying as far as possible away from the poo. Her back stayed to the wall or her legs bumping the bleacher seats. In his discrete gazing he noticed her body go tense as the coach ordered her to get in the pool. He was trying to see her face but it was blocked by the sight of his girlfriend's head as she sat on his lap, twirling her brown hair. And complaining about the chlorine smell. Funny, since as a swimmer, chlorine was always clinging to him and his clothing.

Kingsley took a deep breath and dropped her gym short with shaking hands and wobbly knees. Even Reid leaned forward past Mia's shoulder and she heard a few gasps and lots of murmurs as everyone saw the two scars on her thigh. One on the front and another on the back. They weren't horribly ugly ,after the surgery they were quite thin and short but the dark jagged lines of them against her smooth skin made them look so much more…frightening.

"Get in the pool Adams!" Coach yelled, dismissing Sarah. Tyler looked at the girl besides him actually shaking.

"Are you okay?" He said. Kingsley shook her head no and backed away from the pool till she was nearly toppling over the gym equipment behind her.

"Kingsley. Pool. Now!" Couch yelled. Kingsley shook her head taking a slightly shaky breath.

"Oh my god! Is the little new girl scared?" Kira said, mocking Kingsley in a baby voice as her friends laughed. Kingsley looked at the redhead on her left. She was such a bitch.

"Kingsley!" Coach said as Sarah moved her to the side explaining why Kingsley couldn't swim. As Coach was distracted Kira took the opportunity to mess with Kingsley just a bit more.

"Why don't you help her out Aaron, maybe she just need a little push." Kira laughed along with her and Aaron's friend as he picked her up by her waist and held on tight.

"Put me down." Kingsley said angry but not yelling. When Aaron stepped toward the pool a few feet Kingsley started yelling. "Put me down! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" Kingsley said near frantic, tears beginning to sliding down her cheeks. She struggled and kicked and scratched at Abbott's arms. She suddenly wished she had nails to tear his eyes out.

"Enough, Abbott!" Caleb yelled as he and Pouge pushed away some of Aarons friends. Reid stood up knocking Mia off his lap as he moved quickly to where Aaron was standing. "Put her down you fuck or I' swear I'll-" Reid threatened standing almost nose to nose with Aaron, Kingsley still wiggling to get free yet not flailing in case she hit someone trying to help her.

"Abbott put her down, right now!" Coach yelled hearing the commotion as Sarah hurried over to the group forming. Aaron dropped her quickly, Kingsley would have fallen if Reid hadn't caught her and gently put her down.

Mia scowled seeing Reid's arms around another girl's waist and her hands on his shoulders. If anyone didn't know the situation they might think they were going to kiss.

"Aaron, Provost office, now. Kingsley, stay there, hun." Couch said as she walked out following Abbott to give him hell.

Tyler steadied the girl once she was on the ground. "You okay?" He asked her again, this time she nodded and gave a timid yet grateful smile, thanking him and Reid.

The three where walking back over to their friends when Kingsley was suddenly pulled away and pushed into the pool. She let out a startling scream and felt dizzy as her head hit the starting platform.

* * *

><p>Kingsley went into panic mode the second the water touched her back, it crashed over her as she sunk, the water flowing into her mouth and nose making it impossible to gain back the breath lost in her scream. She kicked quickly when she felt two arms circle her waist and pull her upwards. She emerged over the surface with a gasp and a cry. Sarah and Kate were right there, each grabbing an arm and helping her out. Reid pushing her up from his spot behind her. He had dived in on instinct after Sarah had screamed for someone to help her.<p>

Kingsley laid by the edge of the pool, a few students laughed, some looked worried, and others mainly shocked. She was gasping and silently crying as her memories of water filling her lungs came back to her.

Sarah helped pull her up with the assistance of Reid who wrapped a towel around her and rubbed her arms. "Thank you." She shakily said to Reid as Sarah and who she now realized was Kate Tunney walked with her to the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>Reid spun on his heels eyes flashing with rage as his girlfriend received a high five from Snyder. "What the fuck!" He yelled at her. She had pushed the girl in after seeing how she reacted just being near the water and was now laughing her boney ass off.<p>

"What? Baby, it was a joke!" She yelled as he stormed off past his brothers and a confused looking coach.

* * *

><p>Kate watched stunned as Sarah handled Kingsley like this had happened a million times before. She put Kingsley down and sat in front of her rubbing her arms repeating the same thing.<p>

"You're okay, you're safe, you can breath. Breath Kingsley, deep breaths, there you go."

Finally Kingsley settled down and was able to look at Sarah questioningly.

"Why are you doing this for me." She said. Sarah smiled big and bright. "Because besides Kate you will always be my best friend, and I still care about you even if you hate me."

"I don't hate you Sarah I just…missed my best friend." Kingsley said. Sarah hugged her and said "Forgive me?"

Kingsley laughed. "It depends? Are you gonna buy dinner?" The three girls laughed.

"Oh! Sorry this is my roommate, Ka-"

"Kate Tunney. I know."

"How do you know?" she looked between her two smiling best friends.

"She's in the room across from us Sarah, remember. And we meet Sunday when we both bought the same top." Kate said.

Sarah looked bashful. "I knew that!"

* * *

><p>Reid knocked on the door three times as his eyes wandering aimlessly around the nearly empty hallway.<p>

"Reid?" Kingsley opened the door fully and leaned across the door frame.

Reid took a moment to scan his eyes over what she was wearing, a tight little tank top that read "With love, VS." and some loose sleeping pants. She looked like she was ready to go to bed which was weird since it was only seven o'clock. She fiddled mindlessly with the bottom of her tank top, exposing a bit of skin. It drew Reid's attention, wondering if it was as soft as it felt. Realizing he was staring he quickly drew his eyes away and looked at her face only to see she herself was looking at the clock like she was waiting on something or someone.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay after that thing at the pool." He smiled charmingly as he copied her position and leaning against the door frame.

"I'm fine, thanks for everything you did today." She smiled and he nodded smiling once more before walking backwards and out to the hall.

"Glad to know your just as-"fine"- as ever." He said before walking away and Kingsley scoffed but smiled. He was the same as every other bad boy, but maybe he had a little bit of good guy in him too.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review : )<strong>


	4. Revelations

**Drowning**

**Chapter Four **

**Revelations**

* * *

><p>The sons of Ipswich laughed quietly as they made the way through the hall to Sarah's and Kate's room.<p>

"What's that?" Pouge asked as they neared the door. The was a large paper shopping bag taped to their door by it's handles.

"Let's find out shall we?" Reid said grabbing it and following the others into the room. He handed the bag to Sarah before jumping on the comfortable sofa. The others took seats around the room watching as Sarah dug through the bag and pulled out three photo albums.

"Oh my god!" Sarah laughed flipping through some of them.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Photos from us in Boston and on a couple vacations." Sarah said handing one to Reid another to Kate and sharing one with Caleb as she flipped through the pictures.

Some were normal pictures of the girl and their friends smiling, others were of them dancing and laughing. Some were posed and some weere obviously in the moment. One picture caught Reid's eye as he looked at the photo album he and Tyler were looking through.

"Who's this?" Reid said holding up the book. There was a young mother holding a baby in her arms.

"That's Kingsley's mom Juniper." Sarah replied.

"Juniper?" Caleb questioned. Sarah nodded and laughed. "Yeah. Juniper Kingsley."

"Kingsley was her last name?"

"Yeah, her parents had decided on a hyphened last name but they couldn't decide on a first name to go with it. So for three weeks they just used to call her baby girl until finally they just decided she would be Kingsley Adams, no first name." Sarah said continuing to go through photos.

"Are you serious" Tyler asked.

Sarah nodded before breaking out laughing as she found a photo she had been waiting for. "Oh god, I can't believe she kept this!" There was five girls in the picture, all wearing cheer leading uniforms and all posing the same way exceed Sarah in the middle looking confused as hell. "I filled in for a game because another girl broke her ankle. She swore she would trash this, that little sneak!"

The group spent a good hour listening to stories and seeing photographic evidence before deciding it was time for bed. Reid was one of the last to leave discreetly putting something in his back pocket.

* * *

><p>Tyler had gone to take a shower leaving Reid alone in the room. He pulled out what was in his pocket revealing the picture he had snuck earlier. It was of Kingsley smiling at the camera her arms around another girl. She looked really happy and had the biggest smile on her face. She should smile like that more often, he decided, putting the picture in his bottom drawer.<p>

* * *

><p>Kingsley woke up early the next morning. As in three o'clock in the morning, early. Getting up she changed into her work out clothes which consisted of a black sports bra and black yoga pants. She grabbed her keys and locked her door before taking off running down the stairs and out around the campus for the next two hours. Running cleared her head, the wind rushing in her face and through her lungs and the pure freedom she felt made everything seem to shift into place for her.<p>

Stopping at the dorm's entrance, she saw the time. Damn, she would have to run to get her shower and get to class on time.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Adams, you're late!" Mr. Jane said as Kingsley skidded into the class room while the bell was ringing. "In case you didn't read the school handbook you need to leave. You don't get credit for the day if you are late."<p>

She smiled triumphantly and shook her head. "If YOU read the school handbook you would be aware that the exact words that classify late are when the school bell STOPS since I came in while that annoying bell was in the action of ringing, I sir am in fact NOT late!"

Kingsley took her seat at the very back corner of the class and secretly put in one of her earphones while she was quietly studying for her next class as the teacher passed out graded papers.

"Alright class. Today we'll be discussing the one and only Romeo and Juliet. Now I want you each to write a twelve page essay on Romeo and Juliet and it's effect on modern culture. This will be due by next Monday!"

The class groaned in unison at the idea of doing a twelve page paper in less than a week. Kingsley slumped in her seat writing it down on a loose piece of paper. She hoped to God they didn't have any other homework.

* * *

><p>Kingsley sat at her table laptop already out as she started typing her paper. "Hey." Kingsley looked up and smirked as she saw Reid sitting down across from her, yet again.<p>

"Hello. Wow, total Déjà vu!"

Reid smirked and leaned across the table. "Come sit with us."

"And who is us, exactly?" She smirked also leaning across the table.

"Friends, Sarah, Kate, my girlfriend." Reid said watching her reaction.

Kingsley's smile faltered and leaned back to her seat. He had a girlfriend? _So was he flirting with me to be an ass to his girlfriend or maybe he wasn't flirting at all?_

"Wait, how do you know Kate and Sarah?" Kingsley asked.

"I've known their boyfriends since before I was born." Reid answered grabbing her tray and book as she grabbed her computer and put it away.

"Really, you starting on that paper already? God and I thought Baby boy and Caleb were bad!"

Kingsley smiled still feeling slightly awkward for flirting with someone that was already taken.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Sarah said as she moved over to make room for Kingsley.<p>

"Hey." Kingsley said as Reid sat opposite of her and who she thought was Tyler Simms sat next to her. He was very cute with dark blue sapphire eyes and a boyish face. She almost blushed feeling her leg brush against his jeans.

"This is my boy friend Caleb Danvers. And Kate's boyfriend Pouge Parry." Sarah made introductions . "And that's Tyler Simms and you seem to already know Reid and…Where did Mia go?" she said the name like it left a bad taste in her mouth. It did.

"I sorta sit next to you two in Literature, right?" The boys nodded. "Thanks for the thing at the pool by the way. All of you."

"No offense but why did you…"

"Are people are still talking about?"

"Yeah."

"Something happened, and I guess I just haven't gotten over it yet." Kingsley shrugged not meeting any of their eyes.

"Let's go to Nicky's tonight!" Sarah said suddenly and Kingsley laughed throwing a french fry at her.

"It's settled. We all meet at Nicky's at eight?" Caleb offered.

* * *

><p>"I thought?-" Sarah pushed past Kingsley ignoring the other blonde's question and into the room with Kate trailing behind her, clothes and make up at the ready.<p>

"I thought we could use some girl bonding time!" Sarah grinned throwing a few outfit choices on her bed. Kingsley had gotten lucky. She was one of the few girls who got their own room by simple luck of the draw.

"You just wanna borrow my hair products and make up don't you?" Kingsley deadpanned as the girls took a seat on her bed.

"Maybe…." Sarah smiled sheepishly. "But I really do think we could use some girl talk."

"Okay, so fill me in on Caleb, he's….well, damn fine! Why's he with you?" Kingsley joked tilting her head. Sarah scoffed and threw a pillow at her head which hit Kingsley square in the face making Kate laugh as she browsed Kingsley's hair products on her large dresser.

"I, um, meet him at a party and we just kinda started dating and you know nothing really special." Sarah lied.

"How's he in bed?" Kingsley asked and Sarah laughed before blushing. "He's um, sweet, and,-gentle, and, really...really good!" Sarah laughed blushing and smiling.

"Good for you Sarah. I know how you can get if you're not, um, satisfied." Kingsley smirked.

Kate was laughing her ass off watching the two blondes bicker.

"Oh, well lets ask Kate!" Sarah said and Kate instantly glared.

"Tell the truth Kate!" Sarah laughed as Kate started fiddling with the nail polishes.

"Kate! Tell the truth. Is he as great in bed as he is good looking?" Kingsley asked smirking at the mocha skinned girl.

"Alright fine!" Kate shouted in frustration. "Pogue Parry is amazing okay. I swear the things my man can do are just….Ah!" Kate said shaking her fist at the end for emphases.

"So, he's good then?" Kingsley asked. And they slowly started to laugh their asses off. Kate got dressed in a pretty little jean skirt and turtle neck with black boots on, and Sarah went with a long dress that was multi shades of purples and reds.

"What about your boyfriend? Or exes?" Kate asked while Kingsley slipped on her purple pumps.

Kingsley smiled and shook her head. "I don't know." She said pulling on the light denim vest top that exposed a nice portion of her toned and tanned abs.

"Come on, we told you ours, now you tell us yours."

"Kate, she meant she wouldn't know." Sarah informed her friend lightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kate asked as the three exited the dorm room.

"It means I've never had sex." Kingsley said locking her room and heading out to Kate's car. Sarah couldn't help but laugh at the look on Kate's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review : )<strong>


	5. Nicky's

**Drowning In You **

**Chapter Five**

**Nicky's **

* * *

><p>Reid kissed his girlfriends lips as he pulled her close. She was looking especially hot tonight in a see through black fishnet shirt over her black bra and jeans skirt.<p>

"You mind taking your shot, Garwin!" Aaron Abbot growled out. Mia was supposed to be his!

"I'll swallow your tongue later babe." Reid smirked smacking Mia's ass as he grabbed his pool que from Tyler. He smiled as he saw Aaron's face turn red with anger.

"Holy shit!" Brody said and all attention of the people around the pool table turned to the Foosball table where Kate and Sarah were going against Pogue and Kingsley.

"Who's that babe?" Brody asked.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out!" Aaron smirked before walking away from the pool table and toward the laughing group as Kingsley and Pogue high fived in victory.

Reid sent a glare at Abbott's back before making his shot and winning the game. Tyler collected their winnings and followed an angry Reid wondering how this was going to pan out between the mortal enemies.

* * *

><p>Kingsley laughed and high fived Pogue as they won another game.<p>

"Okay, I've kicked your asses enough!" Kingsley said as she playfully patted Sarah on the back.

"Hey doll." A voice whispered in her ear. Thinking it was Reid she smiled and turned around only to be faced with the guy that tried to throw her in the pool.

She slapped him hard across the face which is where Reid and Tyler came in.

"Fuck off Abbott!" Pogue growled as Reid pulled her under his arm. Aaron sneered before walking away, seeing Nicky's eyes on him.

"Hey. You okay?" Reid asked the as he gripped her bare arms. He took a breath through his nose and was pleasantly assaulted with her scent that he had yet to figure out.

"Yeah thanks." She replied as she took a step closer. Their bodies almost touching before being interrupted by a girl throwing herself between the two and kissing Reid. This must be the girlfriend.

"Baby! You didn't get in a fight with Aaron again did you?" She asked tapping her foot at him in between words.

"I'm fine Mia!" He said pushing here at arms length. Mia looked hurt before frowning and stomping away like a spoiled child. Reid frowned before smelling Kingsley's hair and moving toward her.

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah-yeah_  
><em>Yeah yeah yeah yeah-yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah yeah yeah-yeah<em>

_Usually I don't do this but ok..._

"Kingsley it's your song!" Sarah said as she dragged Caleb out onto the floor, Kate and Pogue following behind shortly after. Kingsley smiled and somewhat blushed looking at Reid.

"Do you mind?" She asked. Reid shook his head no before taking her hand in his and making his way over to a spot on the hardwood floor.

_Ok I see you checking me out (checking me out)_  
><em>I think I know what you winkin' about (winking about)<em>  
><em>You wit your man you don't want him to see (want him to see)<em>  
><em>It's alright with me<em>

Reid took her waist in his hands and began to move with her to the music. Kingsley closed her eyes and smiled.

_I know I drank I little bit much (hey)_  
><em>You think I'm talking crazy and such (hey)<em>  
><em>I can't walk straight but girl I can see<em>  
><em>You're alright with me<em>

Reid breathed in her scent, possibly his favorite thing about her as she lent her head back. There was that smile. That smile he saw in the picture that he wished she'd do every day.

_Alright_

_I see a little something that I like_  
><em>You lookin' mighty fine in them skin tights<em>  
><em>You know what I mean<em>  
><em>It's alright with me<em>  
><em>Hold up<em>  
><em>I know you got a man but I'm<em>  
><em>Tore up<em>  
><em>And I don't even care if he<em>  
><em>Roll up<em>  
><em>With something to say<em>  
><em>You better tell him he don't want it with me<em>  
><em>It's alright<em>

Reid ran his hands lightly over her hips and sides back down to her thigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she turned around her back to his front and he repeated the motion. Feeling guilty because of his actions he looked around for Mia, not stopping his dance with Kingsley was both relived and angry when he saw her kissing some guy with spiky red hair. He knew he should be angry but why was he relived?

_Good Lord you got body for days (body for days)_  
><em>I think the way that you shake it's amazing (shake it's amazing)<em>  
><em>I got my keys if you ready to leave (ready to leave)<em>  
><em>It's alright with me<em>  
><em>Come check your man cuz he going insane (sane)<em>  
><em>He wanna know what the hell's my name (hey)<em>  
><em>Well if he crazy 'nough to get in my face<em>  
><em>It's alright with me<em>

By now others had stopped paying attention to their dance partner and watched the couple move sensually against each other. There was no grouping, or kissing, or grinding but there were hovering hands, locked eyes, and seductive smiles and their bodies moved together.

_Alright_

_I see a little something that I like_  
><em>You lookin' mighty fine in them skin tights<em>  
><em>You know what I mean<em>  
><em>It's alright with me<em>  
><em>Hold up<em>  
><em>I know you got a man but I'm<em>  
><em>Tore up<em>  
><em>And I don't even care if he<em>  
><em>Roll up<em>  
><em>With something to say<em>  
><em>You better tell him he don't want it with me<em>

_Come on why don't you test me (test me)_  
><em>If you want me come and get me (get me)<em>  
><em>I'll show you who the best be (best be)<em>  
><em>I'll watch you for a long time (long time)<em>  
><em>I swear you're looking alright (alright)<em>  
><em>Come closer if you like what you see<em>  
><em>It's alright with me<em>

_Alright_

_I see a little something that I like_  
><em>You lookin' mighty fine in them skin tights<em>  
><em>You know what I mean<em>  
><em>It's alright with me<em>  
><em>Hold up<em>  
><em>I know you got a man but I'm<em>  
><em>Tore up<em>  
><em>And I don't even care if he<em>  
><em>Roll up<em>

_With something to say_  
><em>You better tell him he don't want it with me<em>  
><em>It's alright<em>

Others watched as Reid turned her in his arms and kept them wrapped securely wrapped around her.

_It's alright yes it's alright_  
><em>It's alright yes it's alright<em>  
><em>It's alright yes it's alright<em>

_It's alright yes it's alright_  
><em>It's alright yes it's alright<em>  
><em>It's alright yes it's alright<em>

Reid bent down to kiss her when she suddenly took a step back and out of his arms. He watched as she shook her head out of a haze before walking quickly out of the bar.

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah-yeah_

Reid was stuck there as he watched her exit the bar and heard the end of the song before making his way over to where Mia was flirting with the boy with spiky red hair. With a quick punch to the boy's jaw he grabbed Mia and walked quickly outside.

"What the hell Reid!" she yelled.

"Why the fuck were you kissing that fuck!" Reid asked anger tinting his cheeks red.

"Because you were grinding on that freaky slut!" Mia shouted. Reid anger only increased at her name calling of Kingsley.

"Can we just not fight right now Mia!"

Mia smiled really big before smirking. "You got the key's to your car right baby?" She asked seductively.

Reid smiled only half way though. "Yeah." Mia kissed him passionately and he let his lower brain do the thinking.

He followed her into the back of his car. Climbing in Mia wasted no time in stripping and lying down for him. Reid smiled and entered her after removing his own clothing. Minutes later they were panting heavily. As Reid closed his eyes he came, but when he open them his face went white. There below him was Kingsley her hair a mess her lip gloss smeared, he thought she never looked better as she smiled up at him. He smiled large and planted a soft kiss to her lips. Only when he opened his eyes Kingsley was gone and Mia was staring at him. Beautiful but not...Kingsley.

"I love you." She said. And just like that Reid felt the worst he ever had.

She fell in love with him, and he didn't really give a rat's ass about her. _SHIT!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	6. Progress

**Drowning In You **

**Chapter Six  
><strong>

**Progress**

* * *

><p>"Kingsley? Kingsley! Don't get to far out honey. There are sharks Kingsley!"<p>

"I'll be fine mom!" Kingsley said as she kicked her legs harder, as she swam further away from her mother. Her brother and father where on the boat fishing from the top deck while her mother and her were swimming, exploring the rainbow coral reefs.

She swam for a little bit longer looking under the surface with her goggles. She saw a shadow a little bits away and being the natural curious sixteen year old she was she swam a little bit closer to where she had seen it. Maybe it was a sunken boat?

She didn't account for the jagged edges of the reef cutting into her foot as she accidentally pushed her feet against it while kicking. She let out a gasp and felt the salt water lightly burn in her cut as it started bleeding.

She looked around and saw she was a little to far away from the boat. She swam back for a minute before she saw the shadow. She froze and felt her heart rate speed up, looking under the water she yelped as she saw a shark a whiles away moving against the coral reef. A sharp scream sounded throughout the air and she began to cry looking every which way for her mother.

"Kingsley!" She looked toward the boat that seemed so small now. "Get out of the water. Now Kingsley! Swim as fast as you can!"

"Daddy!" She screamed as she started swimming faster not knowing if she should listen to her father and go full speed and attract the shark with the increase in blood flow and movement or risk going slower in the water on keeping the blood flow to a minimum.

"Kingsley! She heard her father's scream and swam as fast as she could. "Swim baby!" Kingsley cried as she swam seeing the shadow get closer. She was still a far way away from the boat. Her heart beat thundered in her chest not seeing her mother anywhere. She took a deep breath and swam as fast as possible.

She was so close just a hundred or so feet away from the boat. Kingsley felt the slick skin before the most unbearable pain she had ever felt. It pierced through her leg and spread through out her body. Causing a tingle in her toes and burning in her ears as she was pulled under the surface with a scream.

She closer her eyes feeling water enter her lungs even though she didn't want it to. It was hard not to try and take a breath the pain so intense it triggered a need to cry. She felt it pressing against her chest from the inside and out. She let the feeling of pain consume her as she felt everything around her fade away as the pressure in her thigh stopped and the blood around her grew warm. Two hands grabbing her was the last thing she felt.

* * *

><p>Kingsley gasped for air as she opened her eyes, head buried in her pillow. She was sobbing and chocking unable to get air she took deep breathes until she no longer felt like she was drowning. She glanced around the room thanking any higher power that she didn't have a room mate. She laid back down in bed wishing it had been a night mare but sadly it was just a tragic memory. One that no matter how hard she cried or tried to forget would always haunt her.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid was distracted the rest of the week. Mia loved him. LOVED HIM! And he honestly thought of her nothing more than a friend with benefits. He was screwed. Choice one he stays with Mia and is miserable all his life. Choice two he breaks Mia's heart and Kingsley is proven right, he is just another heart breaker, and never gives him a chance and probably creates friction in the group. Shit, he really was screwed.<p>

Every time he saw Mia he felt guilty and every time he saw Kingsley he felt guilt and anger. Because every time he saw Kingsley she was around Tyler both would blush when caught by Reid. He was starting to think they had feelings for each other which made Reid furious thinking of all the reason's they would blush.

Was he fucking her? Were they dating? Were they fuck budies?

Since Mia told him she loved him last week his head was so spun around he almost would forget what day it was. And after seeing Kingsley sit on the bleachers as far away from the water as possible for the tenth time he came to a decision of sorts.

* * *

><p>"I want to help you." Reid said as he sat in front of Ms. Adams in the student library.<p>

"With what?" Kingsley asked tiredly. She had been up all night replaying that day in her head over and over again.

"Your fear. I'm gonna help you over come your fear and your gonna trust me to do it." Reid said in a no nonsense sort of way.

"But-"

"Aren't you tired of being afraid? Kingsley you use to be a great swimmer from what Sarah said and you said you loved the water. Don't let one tragedy get in the way of all that!" Reid said staring her dead in the eye.

Kingsley stayed frozen a few moments before sighing. "If I don't feel safe and it doesn't work you leave it alone and forget it!"

"Of course" Reid replied Kingsley hesitantly agreed. Reid smiled till his cheeks hurt in triumph. "Meet me at the pool entrance at six okay!" He said before leaving.

* * *

><p>Reid waited by the pool entrance already dressed like he was going to swim practice. Kingsley walked up shyly and Reid's mouth hurt from keeping emotions from playing on his face. She was beautiful and shy and scared and he wanted nothing more than to touch her bronzed skin, kiss it, and tell her she'd be alright. Why must she wear such a hot little bathing suit, who knew some simple stripped fabric could send him into heat.<p>

Reid slid into the shallow end of the pool and reached out his arms. Kingsley backed away and looked frightened.

"Kingsley it's the shallow end and I'm gonna be right here, see I'm okay I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Reid said in the voice he often used to calm down his little cousins.

Kingsley walked toward the edge and took a deep breath as Reid helped her the rest of the way in. She took deep breaths as Reid held her hands tightly not letting his grip slip in the water. When he started taking steps back gently moving into the deeper water. Kingsley followed her steps carefully but when the water went up to below her chin she stopped and tugged on Reid's hands. "Not any deeper!" She said.

Reid smiled and nodded. "Okay, I want you to dunk your head under water after you take a deep breath and just stay there a minute. If you get nervous just stand straight and put your head up okay?"

Kingsley nodded before shutting her eyes tightly and taking a deep breath that made her chest brush with his. Reid followed her under and watched as her face calmed slightly before she put her head up. She took one large breath and was fine.

"You did great Kings! Tomorrow we're gonna work on this a little more okay. I told you you'd be okay." Reid whispered brushing some wet hair behind her ear.

Kingsley nodded and made her way to the edge of the pool. Slowly with the help of Reid's hand on her back to assure her he was there. Kingsley gave him a tight hug and Reid closed his eyes tightly with the feel of her barley covered wet body pressed so tightly against his. He was a teenage boy, he got turned on, it was natural.

"Thank you so much Reid. I'll see you tomorrow." Kingsley whispered before breaking contact and grabbing her towel and leaving the pool.

Reid groaned and tilted his head back these women where killing him!

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	7. Fights

**Drowning In You **

**Chapter Seven**

**Fights**

* * *

><p>Reid helped Kingsley into the water just a few minutes before gym class began. Reid and Kingsley had been excused from swimming to help Kingsley's fear after getting permission from Provost Higgins.<p>

"Hold on, okay." Reid said as she wrapped her legs around his waist and held tightly to his shoulders. Reid grimaced as he felt her rub against his Speedo. He thought ugly thing like Kira's face, the library, kissing Tyler and even the classic dead puppies.

He waded into the deeper end and felt Kingsley begin to shake not helping his predicament at all. As he continued slowly moving deeper his thoughts turned dirty as he thought of what else they could be doing.

Her legs wrapped around his waist up against the poolside as he made her shiver and moan.

"Shit!" He whispered.

"What was that?" Kingsley asked moving her head. Just the slightest move forward and he could have her sultry lips against his. Mia! Damn it! Ever since she told him she loved him he felt like shit. It was okay if he was fantasies of another chick as long as he wasn't actually fucking her right?

Kingsley was messing up his head. She was so…seductive. Her pouty light pink lips, and steely blue eyes that were always stuck in "bedroom mode" and her tight lean body with those damning curves! She was too damn sweet. Helping people with homework and doing favors and being nice but she had this completely other side. This side that was bad ass, she didn't let people talk shit about her friends, she didn't let people walk over her she knew how to kick some ass and put people in their place, and god did it turn him on!

"Reid?" And that voice, heaven help him that voice seemed innocent and sweet and lustful and breathy all at the same time.

"Huh?" Reid responded coming back to his senses.

"We're as deep as we can be. What now?" Kingsley asked legs still wrapped tightly and arms now holding a bit looser.

"I'm gonna hold your hands and you're gonna let go okay?"

Kingsley shook her head, furiously tightening her grip making Reid once again picture him thrusting into a very naked Kingsley on the pool side. "It' s okay. I didn't let anything happen to you yesterday night did I?" He said smoothing her back with one hand. Her skin was soft, another thing to add to his list of lust.

Kingsley slowly moved her hands to join in his and unwrapped her legs, kicking out in the water to stay afloat. She hadn't been swimming in two years and now she remembered how easily it came to her.

"Follow me." Reid said before taking a breath and dunking under. Kingsley copied him and stayed under for a little bit before both coming up for air and repeating the motion a few more times. They hadn't even noticed the loud class enter and the cheers and whoops emitting from some of their peers as they more emerged a little to close for a certain girlfriends comfort.

"Okay, You've worked enough, time to get swimming!" The couch yelled at the two. "Kingsley, come here and help me time."

Reid helped Kingsley out of the pool putting his hands a little to far up her thighs as he pushed her up. This did not go unnoticed by Pogue or Tyler who shared a look before looking at a fuming Mia, now complaining next to an annoyed looking Caleb and Kate.

The four sons of Ipswich took their usual spot among the pool side watching as Tyler swam against a few other's in their class easily out doing them lap for lap. Reid sent a gaze over to Kingsley who was laughing with Kate and Sarah.

"Mia."

"Who?" Reid said looking back at his brothers finally coming out of his daze as Kingsley smiled at him and waved. Did she really not know what she was doing?

"Hey Garwin, you fucking Adams on the side? Bet she's nice and tight, ain't she!" Abbott smiled smugly sending a leer over Kingsley's back side.

"Bet she's really into kinky shit with those scars!" Abbott said and Reid lunged only to be caught by Pogue and Caleb.

"You don't know shit Abbott!" He spat at his nemesis.

"Oh really, because I hear she loves it up the a-"

Reid broke free and landed a strong right hook to Abbott's cheek. Going for another punch he was grabbed by his brothers who know had the help of Tyler.

"You ever talk like that about her again I'll-"

"What? Last time a checked she was a free bitch. She's not your girlfriend Garwin!" Abbott said standing.

Reid noticed every single persons eyes on him including the worried and questioning gaze of Kingsley and the murderous and jealous look on Mia's face.

"Office, now Garwin!" Couch McGee said as she blew her whistle. Reid shook his head still feeling anger and adrenaline surge through him as he pulled on his sweat pants and grey swim team shirt.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Sarah questioned as she saw Reid storm away to the provost's office.<p>

"Maybe just another Reid and Aaron fight?" Kate tried to explain. Kingsley looked on worriedly, wanting to go make sure he was alright. She hadn't seen anything but Reid's punch to Abbott's face, but that didn't mean the other boy hadn't gotten a few shots in himself, cheap ones if his behavior was any indication.

* * *

><p>The three girl finished getting dressed and drying their hair just as a very angry Mia stomped into the room after them and went straight to Kingsley giving her a harsh push into the lockers.<p>

"Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend! He loves me and he would never leave me for YOU!" She spat giving Kingsley a look over before she turned away.

Kingsley looked at the dark haired girl leaving the room. "Crazy Bitch!" Kingsley said. Luckily not many people were in the locker room to see the event. "What the hell was that about!" Kingsley asked the two girls who shared a look.

* * *

><p>Reid walk out of the Provosts office with a scowl, he had been suspended from swimming practice all of the rest of the week and he wasn't allowed to leave school grounds for the next two days. It was like he was grounded and it was ridiculous.<p>

"Hey!" Reid stopped and growled not in the mood to deal with anyone and so he rounded on the person when he heard their footsteps stop behind him.

"What!" He shouted at the girls face. He know realized it was Kingsley and slumped his shoulders.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay?" Kingsley said grabbing his hand, he winced as she brushed over the cut on two of his knuckles. She looked thoughtful for a minute before suddenly becoming concerned. He was a backstroke swimmer, and it would be hard to swim having the water slap hurting knuckles over and over again.

"Yeah." He said flexing his sore hand for a second.

"Can I ask what that was about?" She asked him. He nodded and felt something twitch in his abdomen.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." He lied. _Was he lying to her or to himself?_ He thought. The bell rang and Kingsley smiled, she had a nice smile, he often found himself wishing she did it more often.

"I'll see you later?" She asked He nodded and slightly smiled as she waved as she left.

As he watched her disappear around the corner, he figured out what that twitch in his abdomen was. She was worried...and he liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	8. Playing Cupid

**Drowning In You**

**Chapter Eight**

**Playing Cupid**

* * *

><p>"You like her!" Tyler accused with a grin as Reid browsed on his Laptop.<p>

"Mia?" Reid asked, he was tired and angry he was on dorm arrest.

"_Nooo_….KINGSLEY!" Tyler said grinning once again as he put away his homework.

Reid stayed silent not answering. Did he like her as a fling, or was Tyler asking if he LIKED LIKED her, as childish as it sounded in his head.

"Reid!" Tyler pestered.

"I don't know okay!" He said stopping his search on his laptop. Tyler looked thoughtful and it made Reid even more angry.

"What, spit it out baby boy!" Reid said.

"Do you think about her?" Reid was silent mentally answering Tyler's question. _Yes_, he thought. More than he should be.

"Do you want her happy, want her to have fun?" Yes, he thought again not answering Tyler's question this time looking at Tyler out of the corner out of his eye.

"Then you like her dude. And I suggest you break up with that bitch Mia!" Tyler said. Before Reid could respond the door to their room slammed open and none other than the ice queen herself strutted in.

"Tyler, out!" She commanded and Tyler rolled his eyes ready to ignore her then looking at Reid, he wasn't gonna leave his best friend in the hands of the psycho. Reid gaze a quick glance to Tyler then to the door, signaling him to go. Tyler huffed grabbing his swim bag and leaving. Maybe he could go talk to Kingsley about a certain blonde roommate.

* * *

><p>Mia locked the door before taking off her top and sliding her plaid skirt off. Reid made no motion to move even though he felt himself grow hard. Should he break up with Mia?<p>

She finished stripping before climbing onto the bed and unzipping his fly. He let his eyes widen in lust and longing seeing her bent over him reaching for his cock. He moaned as she pulled out his hardened member before licking the tip. As she pumped him in her hand he stripped off his shirt and hoodie and kicked off his shoes and socks. He pushed her onto her back and stood up. Quickly pushing off his jeans and boxers he saw her lick her lips and give him a come hither look. He pushed the comparison to her legs wrapped around him to Kingsley in the back of his head as he finished pulling on the condom and entering her.

His face buried into her chest as his pace increased his sucking and nipping exciting her pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Her finger nails digging into him made him grimace, the only down side to this was her damn long nails that she loved to scratch him with. He liked it the first time, not so much the fiftieth.

She was so close he felt her tighten around him while she suck the flesh of his neck into her mouth. He came in short jerks. It left him both mentally and physically tired for doing this once more.

He didn't love her and he felt like a bigger asshole than Abbott every time he pretended to be the happy caring boyfriend. But he couldn't just break her heart and go after the new tail in town, he wasn't heartless, he wasn't Abbott.

"I love you baby!" Mia said cuddling up to his side.

And Reid closed his eyes, he couldn't do it, and he knew eventually it was going to make his life a living hell.

* * *

><p>Tyler knocked on Kingsley's door hoping she was in.<p>

"Hey Tyler, come on in." She said opening the door for him. He liked her room, it had light purple walls with a white bed and sofa and decorated…kind of girly but not THAT girly. He noticed the letters over her bed. _Live by the sun, love by the moon_. Very poetic, but this was Kingsley after all the girl had blown everyone away her first day with her oral essay on writing.

"Hey I was wondering if you might help me study for that literature test tomorrow?" He asked sitting on the couch placing his books on the glass coffee table in front of the couch.

Kingsley smiled and pulled out her Literature notebooks and sitting next to him.

"So um, what do you think of Reid?" Tyler asked as they took a break.

"He's nice." Kingsley responded.

"Most girls think he's hot." Kingsley gave him a strange look. It was the most awkward thing for him to say but he was on a mission, one that would hopefully keep him from having to eat one of Mia's 'healthy' snacks ever again.

"Sure he's attractive, but I'm not into guys with girlfriends." She said.

"What if he didn't have a girlfriend? Hypothetically do you think you might go out with him?" Tyler was determined to play cupid.

"No." Kingsley said shrugging off her coat and revealing the teal sweater neck that clung to her.

"No?" Tyler was shocked everyone had seen how they reacted with each other, looked at each other, slightly flirted without even knowing it, and yet here she was saying she wouldn't give him a chance if he didn't have a girlfriend? What the hell!

"I know his type Tyler, a player, a heart breaker, a good guy at first who then turns into another bad boy. Been their, done that."

Tyler frowned and started to wonder who broke her heart. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm kind of tired and have a few things to do, sorry Ty." She said as she hugged him goodbye and closed the door when he left.

Maybe playing cupid would be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>Reid Knocked on Kingsley door a few hours later.<p>

"Reid?" Kingsley questioned him. Reid stared at her looking her over before running his fingers over his face and turning around and walking away, ignoring Kingsley's shouts for him. What the hell was he doing here?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	9. Kissing Boys with Girlfriends

**Drowning In You**

**Chapter Nine **

**Kissing Boys With Girlfriends**

* * *

><p>Kingsley smiled as she emerged from the water Friday night. Both her and Reid laughing as they came up for air.<p>

"You ready to let go?" Reid asked she had come so far in the last week and maybe she could do this on her won.

Kingsley nodded smiling timidly as she slowly let go of Reid's hand and he swam away to the other side of the pool.

"Swim to me, don't come up for air though okay!" Reid said.

It wasn't that far a distance maybe 18 feet at most. Kingsley took a deep breath before diving under and swimming to Reid. She can up taking a deep breath restoring air to her lungs. Reid smiled and she couldn't help but return his large grin. She had done it; she had managed to swim, alone, in the pool without having a panic attack or feeling like she was suddenly drowning.

Reid stood at the shallow end of the pool the water rising to the middle of his chest. He watched her swim to him and felt something he didn't usually feel. Pride. When she came up for air just mere inches from him he couldn't help but admire her body, glistening with water, tanned and toned, and curvy, she looked like a mermaid, and he was definitely under her spell.

The mood suddenly seemed to change, tension in the air as the smiles slowly dropped and the two stared at each other. Reid's mind was blank as he placed both hands on her hips bringing her closer to him. She was flush against him, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on her hip bone.

No words were spoken, no thought processed, as Reid lowered his mouth, lips catching hers in a gentle kiss. He pulled back slightly seeing her fluttering eyes before want and need over took him and he kissed her again this time more sure and demanding as his lips meshed firmly with her gently suckling her top lip between his. She tasted nice, so much so that his tongue reach out to taste her thoroughly.

She moaned in response with the gentle massaging from his tongue on the seem of her lips, placing both hands on his shoulders not wanting to let go. Her gasp let her lips part enough for him to move his tongue into her mouth, stroking her tongue in accordance with his thumbs rubbing circles on her hips.

The sound of the pool door loudly slamming shut and a mumbled "Shit!" broke the two apart quickly. Reid glared at Pogue and Tyler while Kingsley blushed like mad. When Reid turned to confront his brothers she saw the small hicky on the back base of his neck and the nail marks down his back, and sudden realization hit her. She had just helped Reid Garwin cheat on his girlfriend! His girlfriend! Who she says loves him and he loves her. She had become the one thing she was taught above else never to become, the other woman.

Kingsley pulled herself out of the pool quickly and made her way to the girl's locker room, Reid calling her name turned muffled as she closed and locked the girl's locker room door.

She slid down it crying, feeling ashamed and dirty. She had been that girlfriend once in love with a man that said he loved her. She had been that girl to stay up wondering where he was, who he was with that made him disappear for hours out of the day. She had also been that girl torn apart and broken hearted when she found out about him cheating with another woman. But never had she been that other woman, not until now, and she had never felt more disgusted with herself.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later she exited the bathroom after getting lost in thought under the showers. She had feelings for Reid, but she wouldn't be the other woman, she would get over those feelings and move on. Yep, that was the plan and it would have been great if what happened next didn't happen.<p>

Kingsley was spun around from behind and found two slightly chapped lips pressed firmly against hers before said lips backed away. Kingsley was in shock heart pounding as Reid pressed his forehead to hers and looked her dead in the eye.

"Don't regret it." He said before kissing her lips again in a way of goodbye.

* * *

><p>Kingsley bolted in the other direction needing her best friend or even Kate who was becoming another Sarah to her. In the hall she was shocked to see Mia asking Tyler and Pogue if they knew where Reid was. She moved down the hall quickly not bothering to say hello or goodbye as she ran to Kate's and Sarah's dorm.<p>

She entered as soon as Kate opened the door to her frantic pounding.

"What's wrong Kinney?" Sarah asked.

"I kissed Reid!" She said slightly crying. Sarah was shocked but tried calming her down.

'It's okay." She kept repeating to the .

"No it's not!" Kate yelled startling both of them. "She's a boyfriend stealer, And I don't wanna be friends with a backstabber, get out!" Kate said as she opened the door.

Sarah was beyond stunned opening and closing her mouth like a fish. While Kingsley knew this would happen and simple got up quickly and left but not before Kate grabbed her arm tightly.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" She said before closing the door in Kingsley's face. She let out a few shaky sobs as she turned to her own dorm and moved to her bed quickly. Holding the pillow tightly to her chest Kingsley cried herself to sleep. In an hour she managed to break a heart, ruin a relationship, lose the only friends she made.

How had things gone so wrong so quick?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	10. Blue Birds Cry

**Drowning In You **

**Chapter Ten**

**Blue Birds Cry  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The entire weekend was stressful and everyone was on edge.<p>

Sarah and Kate had yet to apologize to Kingsley since she had disappeared the entire weekend. Only Sarah knew it was because she was visiting her brother Sam. Now it was Sunday night and Sarah and Kate had come with the boys to Nicky's after Caleb had sworn Kingsley would be there.

"There she is!" Tyler said as he saw Kingsley talking to Nicky at the bar.

Kate and Sarah were up immediately moving through the bar to trap her there so she couldn't make a run for it.

"Kinny!" Sarah said grabbing her arms. Kingsley sighed and looked anywhere but Kate who was feeling like total shit. Sarah and Pogue were right she was an overzealous girlfriend and it took a verbal assault from Reid to set her straight.

"We're sorry!" Kate shouted. "We were shocked and I overreacted. I'm really, really sorry Kingsley." Kate said hugging her tightly. She was ecstatic when Kingsley returned the hug after a moment.

"Okay, I forgive you, you're lucky I was upset otherwise I would have kicked your ass. Next time I will!" Kinglsey said as she grabbed her food and followed the girls.

"Kinny!" Tyler shouted in glee as she neared the table. He liked Kingsley they had the same taste in music and books.

"Girl, I love your outfit!" Kate said as she sat. She looked down at the light pink jeans, beige heels and pink sweater, she looked very Barbie-ish.

She sat down and got smiles from her friends. Her own smile faltered however when she saw Reid and Mia were nowhere in sight. She scolded herself, she promised she wouldn't ever be the stupid girl that fell in love with a known heart breaker and here she was falling as he broke a heart right in front of her. Her heart...

* * *

><p>Reid sat straight at he had dinner with Mia and her parents. It was horrible listening to her parents fight and watch Mia glare at her sister all night. It was the worst punishment ever!<p>

"So Reid, I hear you are heading to Harvard, but of coarse you are, you are a Garwin." Her father said in distaste. Her father Richard hated his family, all the covenant families really. They represented money, class, and just plain luxury. While it was true that didn't mean that their fathers and even their mothers hadn't worked their asses off for their own money. While her mother Cindy absolutely adored the idea of her pretty little girl marrying what would be one of the richest men in Ipswich.

He ignored the loud voices as the family of four got louder and louder in their arguments as he looked out the window. He wondered what would happen when he saw Kingsley tomorrow for the debate.

* * *

><p>It was a tense literary class today, it finally being the debate they had been preparing all week for. The topic was adultery and love using the Blue Birds Cry as reference.<p>

The Blue Birds Cry was a love story about a prince-ling named Toby falling in love with middle class Candice, all the while engaged to be married to Megan, a high social standing beauty.

Toby was a rich English prince sent to the States to live with his older brothers, while there he begins to doubt his future after a terrible accident. He then agrees to marry Megan, the raven haired beauty that is swayed by his charm. He believes him self to be happy until meeting Candice. A free scholar from the middle class who sees the world differently. Her beauty and spirit captivate Toby and he soon finds himself madly in love with her. He must choose between the two the night before his engagement, though he doesn't.

He marries Megan and finds himself in an affair with Candice. When Candice is discovered she is labeled a whore and forced out of the city by the people. Toby has no choice but to settle with Megan who is going to give birth to his heir. Candice, heartbroken, turns to desperate measures trying to kill herself. In a twisted turn of events she accidently kills a concerned Toby before finally taking her own life after she is flooded with guilt.

"Thank you Ms. Tunney and Ms. Snyder, take your seats." Said Mr. Jane as he looked through his papers.

"Adultery and love using The Blue Birds Cry as reference. For team one Reid is up. For team two Kingsley."

The two blonde teenagers took their places at the podiums, Mia smiling lovingly at Reid then sending death glares at Kingsley.

'Begin! Thirty on the clock!"

"Okay, Toby was basically trying to figure out what he was feeling for these girls. He was looking for lust without falling in love. But when that didn't work he got his heart broken by the two girls."

"Kingsley." Mr. Jane said signaling Reid to stop and Kingsley to go.

"It wasn't about love! They were 16 they didn't know what love is! Toby chose the easy way out choosing to lie and 'love' both girls instead of making a simple decision! It was his own fault Candice shot him!"

"SO you're saying it was okay for Toby to get his heart broken then Killed!" Reid cut in.

'No! I'm saying all he had to do was make a decision! Choose one! Choose either one it didn't matter because even though he had both he'd never be happy!"

Reid couldn't help but get a little riled up as he saw her lose her cool. Only the sons and their girlfriends knew the real topic of conversation. Even Mr. Jane was surprised by the passion both were showing.

'Maybe he didn't choose one because he'd lose them both!"

He could feel the sexual frustration running through him and wanted so badly to kiss her. Sadly Mia's glare on him made him remember he couldn't so he did the only thing he could. While Kingsley continued with the debate Reid closed and used just a little trying to calm down, using always calmed him down. So he focused his attention on the books on Mr. Jane's desk knocking them to the floor.

When he opened his eyes Kingsley was still ranting and rumbling. Her hair loose around her face lips plump and pink and moving rapidly. And her eyes were on fire the silver blue turned almost light grey as her frustration and anger was visible. He couldn't take it anymore having her right there, wild and beautiful. Suddenly it all felt frozen to him as he grabbed her head in his hand and pressed his lips to hers. Her reaction was almost immediately, just for a second she pressed back lightly before pulling away and slapping him, and running from the room.

Turning around he looked at everyone's shocked faces even Mia's who didn't really seem all that heart broken, in fact she looked stoic, embarrassed if anything that her perfect relationship was proven to have one hell of a giant ass flaw. Reid looked at a stunned Mr. Jane before following Kingsley out the door.

He ran full speed catching up with her in a few seconds.

"Kingsley!" He grabbed her elbow gently before being pushed

"You son of a bitch!' Kingsley yelled pushing him into some lockers.

This is when he got hard for her, this angry no hold bar 'I'll fuck you up' attitude that made her skin flush and eyes grow dark, it honestly reminded him of sex. Yes! That was it she looked like, a woman who had been thoroughly fucked.

"Go out with me!" Reid said as he followed her down the hall.

She stopped and looked at him like he was out of his mind and stupid.

"No!" She said yelling.

"Why not?" He asked, he knew she liked him why was she ignoring this going on between them?

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" she screamed. How did he forget Mia? His girlfriend. Girlfriend. He tried saying it in his head and it sounded strange. _Mia.. my girlfriend_. Nope still sounds awkward. He thought.

"Kingsley please!" He said pulling her hand gently in his and giving her the puppy dog eyes he and Tyler used all the time when in trouble with their older brothers. "I really like you, okay, please!"

"No, you love Mia, if you really liked me you wouldn't be dating her. If you really liked me you wouldn't have embarrassed me in front of thirty people. If you really liked me, you wouldn't make me feel like Shit for something you do!" She said near tears before turning and leaving.

Reid looked at her retreating figure feeling a sick feeling in his gut. The bell rang and teens flooded the hallway. Reid walked to his next class taking a seat next to a smirking Caleb and Pogue. A worried looking Tyler sitting above them.

"Shut up!" he said and the snickers from the two eldest started. 'I hate you both!" He hissed as he slid down in his seat wanting to find Mia and just get this break up over with.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	11. You're Beautiful

**Drowning In You **

**Chapter Eleven**

**You're Beautiful**

* * *

><p>Reid sat in his chair with a grunt when he didn't see Kingsley anywhere. He rolled his eyes, suddenly hearing the high pitched calling of his name. He looked up to see Mia seething as she stomped over towards him. At least he could break up with her and stop all this bullshit.<p>

"What the hell was that!" Mia asked.

Reid flinched back at her ridiculous high voice, getting up he grabbed her elbow softly but firmly leading her to the dorm rooms across the yard.

* * *

><p>He opened his door letting her in before closing it, this was gonna be hard he thought seeing her pained expression. It was best to get it over with now better than drawing it out any longer.<p>

"I'm breaking up with you." Reid said simply.

Mia's lip quivered as she looked at Reid her eyes misting up.

"What?" She whispered. Reid sat on the bed running his hands over his face and hair, he couldn't do this anymore.

"I don't love you." He said softly as he looked at a crying Mia.

He had feelings for Mia he cared for her but he didn't love her, he hadn't ever been in love, but he knew this wasn't it. He had seen it with his parents, his aunts and uncles, and even his friends. the way they looked at each other, the way they touches, hell, even the way they fought. and this wasn't it.

"We were suppose to be together forever, get married, have kids! We were perfect until that whore came around!" Mia shouted at him.

"I don't love you Mia, I care about you, I really do, but this isn't going to last, we want different things, we do nothing but fuck and to be honest I want to kill myself every time you even mention your family! Just-let's just break up now before you get even more hurt, I'll see you  
>around Mia."<p>

Reid kissed her cheek before walking out of the room. He hadn't felt this guilty since he and Tyler lost Sarah at the fall festival. He could hear her running in the opposite direction small sniffles echoing in the hallway. He felt guilty but he felt like this pressure had been relieved, like he could finally breath.

* * *

><p>Kingsley laid in her bed tossing and turning it was just one of those nights where the monsters and memories just wouldn't leave her alone.<p>

_Kingsley felt numb as she watched her mothers close friends and estranged family placed white flowers on the coffin's lid. _

_"…she will be deeply missed, a loving mother, and wife, sister, and daughter, and she shall live in out hearts and souls…" The priest said from the podium. _

_Kingsley felt a tear make it's way down her face as her grip tightened on Sam's hand. The little boy in question looked up at her his face red and runny from crying as his body lightly shook. Kingsley pulled him into her side wanting to shield him from this. The pain, the memories, the empty feeling inside them as they saw their father break before their eyes._

_"Kinny?" Sam's voice was little and hoarse. Kingsley looked up at the five year old, he looked so little, and so lost._

_"Mama's not coming back, is she?" Kingsley broke then, the tears rushing as she pulled Sam close to her knocking her crutches to the ground. How does one explain death to someone who barley knows life?_

_"No Sammy, she's not." _

Kingsley woke up in a start feeling hot tears drying on her face. Right when she thought she was getting better, life seemed to come back and bite her in the ass.

* * *

><p>Reid walked up to Kingsley approaching the girl as she rummaged through her locker.<p>

"Kingsley?"

Kingsley jumped seeing Reid standing there looking at her with a small smile.

"What Reid?" She sighed.

"I broke up with Mia." Reid said, his smile dropping a bit. Kingsley stopped her rummaging looking up at the blonde.

"I didn't love her. I settled for her….. I'm tired of settling." He said.

Kingsley looked at him oddly as he stared at her.

Reid nodded once to himself and started walking away before stopping to spin around. "You look beautiful today." Reid said before walking off leaving a slightly blushing and stunned Kingsley. He grinned brightly, the first honest one in what felt like ages as he left.

Reid Garwin was back in the game, and he had his mind set solely on the Ms. Kingsley Adams.

Kingsley walked into Literature a few minutes later and right past Reid who was following her with his eyes. Tyler smiling at Reid's antics while the girls staring at Reid and Kingsley, Mia was thankfully absent.

"Ms. Kingsley!" Mr. Jane said in mock cheer. "Ms. Howard's has had a schedule change, I hate empty seats, so please move up next to Mr. Garwin. And please no kissing." Mr. Jane said before turning and writing something on the board.

Kingsley groaned and hit a smirking Pogue in the back of the head as she passed. Caleb glumly wishing her luck. She flipped both boys off behind her back as she walked down, the two smiling exchanging low fives under the table.

It wasn't often they used, so they figured this was a good enough deed for now. Tyler smirked at the boys knowing they had been the ones to have Mia's schedule changed keeping her out of most of the classes they had with her.

Pogue shrugged at him and Caleb stayed focused on the board. Apparently baby boy wasn't the only one playing cupid between the two.

Kingsley scooted closer to Sarah not wanting to deal with Reid, she still felt embarrassed by Reid compliment earlier that mourning. He said it with such intensity it made her shiver, yet so casually it's like he told her a thousand times.

"Now, I'm handing you each a large index card. I want you to write the one thing you want most, full points if you can do it with two words, extra points if you can use only one. It will be due by the end of the week, so carefully think about this. It will be a test grade, afterwards you will right a one page paper on your answer. For now, I have semi finals to grade, so please study for your test next week." Mr. Jane said before sitting down and grading papers.

Kingsley twirled the card in her hand her mind trailing off as she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	12. Holler

**Drowning In You**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Holler**

* * *

><p>Kingsley played the Spice Girls' <em>Holler<em> on full blast after classes. She moved with the rhythm, swinging her hips and rolling her head just trying to relax.

_I wanna make you holler and hear you  
>Scream my name<br>I'll give you rules to follow  
>So you can play my game<br>Imagine us together me driving you insane  
>You will give in to me<br>Don't be afraid to play my game_

A knocking on her door made her slow her movements to a stop as she opened the door seeing a few roses tied with a ribbon around the stems on her floor. She looked out into the hallway to see it was empty. She picked up the roses and the small black card next to it. She placed the deep purple roses on her desk as she turned down the stereo. The card was blank besides it's silver writing reading Enchanted.

"Kingsley?" With a startled yelp Kingsley turned to see none other than Caleb and Tyler in her door way.

"Shit! Sorry- I um, wasn't paying attention." She laughed the fear off.

"Okaaaay?" Tyler said questioningly. Both boys were in Spencer sweat pants and hoodies each with a bag and towel over their shoulders.

"We're heading to swim practice then leaving over to Nicky's right after. We were wondering if you wanted to come with and hang out, Sarah and Kate will be there."

"It's try outs today right?" Kingsley asked them. They looked surprised but answered quickly.

"Yeah, boys diving and girls swimming." Caleb said.

Kingsley nodded and smiled. "Great! I'll be down in just a second." She said.

She changed quickly out of her uniform and into her bathing suit as well as shorts and a loose white top before catching up with them in the elevator.

* * *

><p>Reid came out of the locker room laughing at Pouge's attempt to hit him back with the towel.<p>

"Well, Well, look at who decided to pop up!" Pouge said as he glanced at Reid.

Reid looked up from his position leaning on one of the mats they often used for warm ups and stretching.

"What?" Pouge hit him in the chest pointing to behind Reid. He cast a look back and saw Kingsley.

"Shut up!" He grumbled. He was suppose to be the one teasing not being teased. Thankfully they didn't do anything he would.

"Kingsley!"Pouge waved her over. Maybe Reid thought to soon. _Damn it!_

"Hey!" Kingsley said walking over.

"Hey Kings." Reid smiled softly at her.

"Hey." He said, she was throwing him off his game.

"You're trying out!?" Pouge asked seeing the completed paperwork in her hands.

"But I thought-"

"I have a great teacher." She said not looking at Reid, his white wife beater was tight against his pale yet muscled flesh making it hard for her to concentrate.

"Alright Free Swim, Girls!" Coach McGee yelled.

"Wish me luck!" She said. She turned to walk but Reid caught her by a belt loop in her jean shorts. She stopped and turned around feeling his lips brush her check as he whispered her good luck a little more lustfully then she thought he should.

He watched her intently as she stripped her shorts. Bending over she exposed her plump rear to his hungry gaze. Her shirt was next as she lifted it over her head he watched her abdomen flex with her shoulders and her breast move upwards before coming back down. Why the fuck did she do this to him?

The four boys stood by the pool the girls right next to him as they held their breath for the start. Reid barley ever cheered. He didn't really have to. The only people he actually cared if they won always did so what was the point?

Yet, he found himself shouting at the top of his lungs with the others as she dived in and started off strong a good foot before the others. She expertly flipped against the wall she gained another foot ahead. It was a close call, NOT! She was up and out of the water high fiving and hugging the girls before the last half got to touch the pool end.

He gripped her hips in his hands pulling her closer, he took the opportunity to up his game. His lips were less than an inch from hers, his blue eyes never leaving hers. "Congratulations." Reid said before taking a step back.

Her blush was all he needed to know that he had officially come back.

'So there we were, drunk off our asses in the middle of the woods when all the sudden Sarah starts singing at the top of her lungs. To Britney Spears of all things. I had never before seen someone puke while still managing to keep the tune of Toxic!" Kingsley told the group as Sarah glared and blushed.

The teens were having the time of their life, just sitting around.

"Let's dance." Kingsley said grabbing Sarah's hands as Rhianna's We Found Love played over the loud speakers. She and Sarah sang along for a couple of courses until the song ended.

"Mind if I cut in?" Caleb asked politely.

"Yes!" Kingsley said holding Sarah close pouting at a laughing Caleb.

Kingsley faked defeat rolling her eyes. "Fine!" She said lightly pushing Sarah into Caleb. She walked back to the bar seeing Kate talking to a few girls on their floor and the other three boys playing pool.

"Wanna Dance?" Reid spoke behind her. She jumped for the second time today. Frowning she looked at the dance floor then back to Reid.

'I don't think that's a good idea, Reid." He ignored her and took her hand in his gently as they entered the dancing crowd.

"I like you, Kingsley." Reid said. As he hooked her arms around his neck as he danced slowly with her to the upbeat fast pop song.

"Reid-" Kingsley started. She liked him, him and his stupid cute hair and his stupid mischievous eyes, and his stupid kind of hot smirk. But she wouldn't fall for another bad boy not after what happened last time.

"One date, Kingsley, all I'm asking! Please!" He Pouted as his forehead leaned against hers.

Kingsley let her mouth open ready to tell him no when her mind decided to fuck with her.

'Okay." She whispered. Fuck!

Reid's smile was bordering on mega watt when he heard her answer. The song ended and Reid stepped back. He kissed her wrists before walking away. "I'll meet you here tomorrow at nine!" He said before walking out with Tyler. She was so swept up in her stunned stillness, she didn't see the giant grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	13. Let Downs

**Drowning In You **

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Let Downs**

* * *

><p>Kingsley was actually a little giddy the next day. Word had some how spread all around school about her and Reid's date.<p>

_Mind if we changed it to Alejandro's Instead?_ –Reid

_Sure_-Kingsley

_Meet you there after swim practice, round nine?_-Reid

_That's fine, see you at nine_.-Kingsley

Reid had texted her before lunch to work out the details of their date and Kingsley soon became nervous. Alejandro's was suppose to be one of the most romantic restaurants in the city of Boston.

"So, what are you gonna wear!" Kate asked her accusingly.

"I don't know, I was wondering if you could help me out?" She asked shyly.

She was so exited and so nervous at the same time. She would not allow herself to show it though, she wouldn't be one of those ridiculous girls who spent hours getting ready. All she needed was a shower, some light make up and to pick out a dress. Yet, a little part of her cheered every time she saw him smile at her in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Tyler clapped a hand on his back as Reid came out of the locker rooms with Caleb.<p>

"Dude! You finally got her to go out with your stupid ass!" Tyler joked. Reid sent a sharp slap to the back of the shorter boys head playfully. He couldn't seem to get rid of his smile, it may at most times be small, but it was there.

'So where are you taking her?" Pogue asked.

'Alejandro's" Reid answered stretching.

"You're lucky man, Caleb's got Sarah, Pogo's got Kate, and you have Kingsley." Tyler said, taking a seat on one of the blue pads and beginning his crunches.

"Yeah." Reid grunted as he followed Tyler on crunches, Pogo and Caleb holding their feet.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Kingsley was turning left and right, looking over the dress she and the girls had been able to settle on."It looks amazing on you!" Kate said as Kingsley brushed down the nonexistent wrinkles in her multicolored dressed.<p>

"You think?"

"Of course. He won't know what hit him." Sarah encouraged, handing her the sparkling black diamond earing she requested.

"I don't think I've ever been this...this...jittery, before." The taller blonde laughed as they made their way to the student parking lot.

"So should we expect you two back tonight?" Kate giggled mischeviously. Kinglsye rolled her eyes as she got into Sarah's car, who was nice enough to let her borrow it.

"Bye." She waved without giving them a deffinant answer.

* * *

><p>Reid was so fucking tired after swim practice, him and the boys along with fucking Abbott and his little shits had to stay after doing laps until Brody almost puked. He walked into his room and crawled under the covers falling asleep as exhaustion over took him.<p>

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Restaurant she check in under the reservation Garwin, not seeing him anywhere she looked at her phone- <strong><em>8:56<em>** she was a tad early. She was seated at a romantic table for two near a window overlooking a harbor. Placing her order for a ice tea she sat back and waited...

Kingsley looked at her watch a bit later. **_9:15_**, okay so he was a little late, traffic was probably back up and maybe they got hung up at swim practice.

_**9:30...**_

Kingsley sighed asking for another glass of tea as she waited. The staff looking at her with sympathetic smiles and sad eyes.

At **_9:45_** she decided to call, just to see if he was okay. 'Hey, Um I hope you're okay, just call me and tell me how much longer you're gonna be. Bye" she said. The nice waiter looked at her sadly, he had been extremely patient with her taking up the table. After all it was hard to see a nice looking girl being stood up, especially when they were as excited as Kingsley seemed to be.

At **_10:05_** she officially became pissed. "Hey, just wanted to call and let you know you're a COMPLETE ASS HOLE!" She said in fake cheer before hanging up.

A younger waiter came and sat down across from her, two pieces of cheesecake in his hands. He was cute, really cute.

"Pretty girls shouldn't eat alone." He smiled charmingly as he slid one piece over to her. He along with the others had taken noticed of her and heard her phone calls. Deciding she needed a bit of cheering up he decided to take his break a bit early. His brown hair was longer than Reid's but shorter than Pouge's, brushing past his eyes. His eyes were almost black with how dark they were and he was very-very cute.

"I'm Kingsley" She smiled at the cute boy.

"I'm Jack." He said sweetly his smile was genuine as he ate a piece of his cake, Kingsley mimicking and having a mini orgasm in her mouth.

'Holy shit, this is good!" She exclaimed. Jack laughed and grinned.

"So who's the ass that left such a pretty girl all alone on a Thursday night?" He asked her.

"Some ass hole, who I seemed to think was a nice guy." Her blue eyes cast down to the table disappointment marring her features.

"Well, anyone who's stupid enough to leave someone like you hanging is to stupid to be worth it." He said before getting up.

Kingsley smiled and was about to ask how much the cheesecake was when he waved it away.

"On the house. Maybe I'll see you around?" He smiled before walking off. Kingsley grinned for the first time in three hours. Maybe it wasn't a completely shitty night. But she was defiantly on a no Reid diet. She was done and was tired of playing this game.

Kingsley walked through the dorms stopping only when she saw a light flicker on. Kira and Mia along with a few others were there waiting, well not so much waiting as taking a sweet little moment to be total bitches.

"Oh my god!"

"She actually went,_ and stayed_!" The girls laughed and snickered making Kingsley feel like she had just been the butt of a hundred jokes.

"What?" She asked.

Her curiosity was crippling sometimes.

'The old date-ditch trick!" One said.

"Reid makes a bet with Abbott, seeing how long the girl will wait for him before giving up or getting kicked out. You waited for what an hour? Maybe two?" Kira sneered.

Kingsley felt like she had just been punched in the gut. "At least you helped make Reid some money!" One called after her as she walked quickly to the elevator.

She wouldn't cry for the jack ass, he wasn't worth it, besides they never actually went on a date, so as of now they were only friends. _Yeah right!_ Her voice sneered at her. She wanted to hit him, throw something at him, for making her feel like a bitch when he was with Mia, a whore when they kissed, and a fool when he played her.

She was done with Reid Garwin, tonight he had proved he was nothing but another book that's cover said it all.

She fell asleep with a tear hitting her pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	14. Fuck Ups

**Drowning In You **

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Fuck Ups**

* * *

><p>Kingsley awoke the next morning later than usual. Her night was not a restful as she would have liked, Reid filling her head and hurt filling her heart.<p>

She dressed solemnly in her uniform, grabbing her bag she looked in the mirror. She refused to show her hurt, she wasn't some giddy school girl he could toss aside, she was angry, yes that's it, she would be angry!

With a determined look on her face she walked down into the cafeteria. Kate and Sarah sat waving her over, thankfully the boys no where in sight.

"Where are the boys?" Questioned Kingsley as she poured in milk to her cereal.

"They're sleeping in, had a fight with Aaron at practice and had to stay after really late!"

Kingsley frowned feeling ashamed for her actions. Damn it! He was held after, so it wasn't his fault. She thought. Her embarrassment over the situation was completely washed away when Kate decided to add in-  
>"Oh Yeah, they didn't get in until 930!" Kingsley glared, he should have been late, but not over two hours late... well he wasn't late since he NEVER EVEN SHOWED!<p>

"So how was your date?" Kate asked excitedly.

Kingsley's glare softened as her voice became weak. "He never showed."

Her eyes focused solely on the table not meeting the other girl's.

"What!" The two screeched in unison. Kingsley shrugged not knowing what to say, she was hurt, and angry, and a bit embarrased.

"But-"

"He-"

"Wh-"

"I'm gonna be late for class." Kingsley interrupted their stupor. "I'll see you guys later, if Reid asks where I am just- don't tell him."

She walked back to her dorm with her eyes downward, last night and today not going as she had planned.

* * *

><p>Reid woke up feeling the blunt hit to the back of his head. Tyler was standing over him, shower gear in one hand and a pillow in the other.<p>

"Wake Up!" He hit Reid again, this time in the face. His impatience clear on his face. Reid rolled out of bed grabbing his towel and shower gear with one hand as he followed Tyler out the door.

"So how was your date with Kings?" Tyler asked as they emerged from the stalls a bit later and started drying their hair.

"What?" Reid said as he plugged in the hair drier. He was still half dead, he was so tired his mind barley registered the words.

"Date- with Kingsley? –last night!" Tyler said The worry clear on his face escalating with each second Reid looked at him in confusion.

Reid woke up instantly, dropping his comb and the hair dryer onto the counter.

"SHIT! FUCK! FUCK! FUCKIN A!" Reid cursed as he ran out of the bathroom in only his school pants and opened dress shirt.

Tyler groaned knowing Reid had fucked up and judging by the usually cool and collect 'I don't give a shit' being replaced by Reid's reaction, it was pretty damn bad. He let out a long sigh as he finished getting ready. All that time and they were gonna have to do it all over again!

* * *

><p>Reid ran through the hall ways hoping to find her. His body running as fast as it could while his lungs felt like they were gonna explode. Their morning class today had been cancelled meaning she was probably hanging out in her dorm room listening to music.<p>

He banged frantically on the door hearing music though the speakers.

"The door opened for a minute Kingsley staring at him, but as soon as he opened his mouth when he was finished panting she slammed the door. The loud snap of wood making him cringe.

"Kingsley! I'm sorry!" He tried saying through the door the music on the other side however only got louder drowning him out. Reid sighed and slammed his fist angrily on the wall next to the door frame. He had really fucked up this time.

Reid hit his head against the door a few times before heading back to his room. He was gonna ditch today. He just didn't have the energy to pretend to care.

* * *

><p>Reid wrapped the white towel around his waist as he stepped out of the steam filled showers. Walking out into the locker room he froze.<p>

"Kingsley?" the girl in question stood leaning against his locker looking at the floor. Walking closer he smiled slightly. At least she was staying in the same room as him and not running or ignoring him.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned stepping in front of him.

Kingsley looked up at him through her lashes, making it look much more seductive then he assumed she was trying to be. Her mischievous smile made his heart skip. She said nothing as she took both hands in hers, rubbing his large palms gently before stepping up almost flush with him. His jumped as she placed his hands on her hips before threading her fingers through his hair, rubbing his scalp.

"What are you-?" Kingsley cut him off as she kissed him roughly.

"I want you Reid so much!" Kingsley said undoing his towel and pushing him back to sit on the bench.

She kissed him once more and Reid let himself enjoy it, groaning when he felt her fingers rub up his thigh so close to want he wanted her to pay attention to. But before he could fully enjoy her presence, she took a step back and out of her shirt, she quickly shimmied out of the rest of her clothing and stepping back up to him.

His hands held tightly onto her hips as he leaned in and smelt her lower abdomen. His chin brushing her panty line. His hands brought her panties down and he watch as she stepped out of the pink boy short before straddling him. His heart beat soared when she slowly slid down onto him.

* * *

><p>He yelped as he woke feeling a cool liquid on his head and bare back. Soaking him and the sheets around him.<p>

"What the fuck!" He screamed as he turned to look at Pogue and Caleb holding water bottles and solemn faces. Tyler typing away on his computer without so much as a glance back at them.

"What the hell did you do!" Caleb asked.

It was the first time he had ever yelled at Reid for doing something besides using. His brothers were there own  
>people, he only got involved in private matters when they needed help, he was concerned, or they were going to expose the covenant, anything besides that and he stayed out of it unless they were willing to tell him something.<p>

"I um, passed out after practice." Reid muttered upset that the dream hadn't been reality.

"You're telling us, you didn't even go to the restaurant!" Pogue asked incredibly wacking at him with the soaked pillow.

"You stood her up man!" Caleb grabbed the pillow from Pague and hit the boy himself.

"Stop hitting me with the fucking pillow!" Reid screamed throwing it behind him. What was it with the damn pillow.

"Anything harder, we're afraid to crack that empty shell of a head you have!" Tyler spoke up note looking away from the paper he was typing.

"I'm trying to apologize okay! I forgot! I fucked up! I know! You don't think I feel bad enough!" He said laying back down on his bed ignoring the cold wet sheets.

"Shit! You really like her, don't you?" Pouge asked taking a seat on Tyler's made bed throwing the small foam foot ball at Caleb sitting on Reid's desk.

"Yeah. I really do." Reid stared hard at the ceiling.

"Well then! There only one thing to do!" Tyler said as he hopped onto Reid's chest. Reid quickly pushing the heavy boy off trying to regain his breath.

"What?" He coughed.

"We clean up YOUR mess and set YOU and Kingsley up…. AGAIN! But first we're getting pizza, and YOU'RE buying!"

Tyler said with a clap of his hands before nodding to Caleb to order the pizza. They had a lot of work ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	15. Pictures, Decisions

**Drowning In You **

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Pictures/Decisions **

* * *

><p>Kingsley woke up early the next morning, glad it was fall break. Getting up she grabbed her shower gear and towel before moving quickly down the hall.<p>

"Kinny!" Kingsley turned from brushing her hair in the mirror to see Kate and Sarah enter the showers.

"You're done already?" Kate asked her with raised eyebrows, it was still pretty early.

"Yeah, I um wanted to get a few things done today so that I didn't have to worry about the rest of the week and can just slack off. " Kingsley smiled.

"Oh, You're not going home? What about Sam?" Sarah asked her.

"Who's Sam?" Kate asked the two girls. The blonds looked at her before resuming their conversation as f she'd never spoken, but there was notable tension in both girl's bodies.

"I'm having lunch with him today and we're um, gonna have that talk about Sammy." Kingsley said smiling sadly.

Sarah smiled back sadly and hugged Kingsley. "Good luck." She said before Kingsley nodded and left.

"Who's Sam?" Kate asked once she was gone, Sarah was about to say something when she decided against it. It was a long story she didn't have the mental or emotion strength to even start on.

* * *

><p>Kingsley changed into a white knitted dress. Her stereo was playing<em> I Get Around<em> by Dragonet. Her hips swaying as she dusted and cleaned her room, singing along. That was, until she heard a knock on her door.

Opening it Kingsley shrieked and jumped on the blonde man. Her father was quite young, him and her mother only having her when they were in high school.

"Daddy!" she said excitedly hugging him tightly.

Her father chuckled, squeezing his little girl. "Hey Kin" her father spoke with a very slight, soft Southern accent he had gotten from his own father and growing up in a small town in lower California.

'Oh My God ! What are you doing here? You're two hours early!" she said finally taking a step back. Her father walked into her room and looked around.

"Well I had something come up and wouldn't be here for lunch but I had an extra hour so I figured why not come see your new school. Come on, give me the grand tour." Her father said.

Kingsley nodded and grabbed a light jean jacket before locking up her dorm. The two made their way through the courtyard, most students were either at their home with their family or on vacation with each other.

"So any guys find the courage to ask you out yet?" he asked as they strolled leisurely through the giant yard.

Not wanting to talk about Reid or have her father hold a grudge she lied. "No."

She smiled at the approaching smell of winter, the air was getting just a bit chillier and the breath a bit colder.

"Shame, I was looking forward to interrogating him." He said. The two came to a stop on an old marble bench next to the far tree line.

'Dad, you know what we were suppose to talk about." She had her eyes cast downwards not wanting to say it, although she knew it had to be done.

'I know Kin, I Know. We're um, gonna- we're gonna pull it in a few days. File the paper work to donate his organs." Her father said staring at the sky.

"Good, he would have wanted that." She said. She didn't feel this horrible sadness, she didn't feel empty, she felt like her brother had finally gotten what he would have wanted. To rest in peace.

An hour later, Kingsley hugged her father goodbye before he got into his car and left, promising to pick her up Monday where they would ride to the Hospital and be there while they let him go. They had started planning the funeral, planning to have him buried here on the outskirts of Boston with her mom and their grandparents.

Kingsley sighed as she looked at the recently framed pictures. She had one of her mother, beautiful brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes, Kingsley was a carbon copy of her almost. The other was her father on her parents wedding day. His long blond hair reaching his shoulders as he had it combed back his goatee shaved nearly as he smiled. It was clear where she got her blonde hair and blue eyes from. The other was of Samson smiling bright as he had that youthful innocence to him.

And randomly were some pictures of her and friends as well as her holding Samson for the first time when she was just a little girl. Her mind drifted to the memory before being interrupted by a knocking on her door.

"Hello?" Kingsley asked looking at the delivery man holding a box.

"Delivery for Kingsley A. I was told you could sign for it here." The man said handing her a clip board.

"Thanks." She hollered down the hall as he left. She opened her package and let her jaw drop at the amazing bouquet orchids flowers. They were absolutely beautiful. She picked them up carefully and put them on the window still hoeing to give them a bit more light.

"Nice flowers." Caleb said from his position leaning against the door.

Kingsley smiled softly at him. "Come on in." she told him. "What did you need?" She asked him.

"I just wanted you to know that uh, it wasn't Reid fault. He-"

'Caleb." She stopped him. "You're a really good friend,...I think we're friends right?"

Caleb nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Then you should be respectful of my wishes, I don't want excuses, or anything, and I don't want to talk about Reid. I just want to enjoy the next couple of days while I can."

Caleb frowned before smiling. 'You know….He's not gonna give up Kingsley. He likes you and when Reid likes something it's not long before the brat gets it." He said.

Kingsley smiled and hugged him. Caleb returned it with gusto.

"Thank you." She said when she broke away.

"For what?"

"Looking after Sarah for me, being a good friend, just- being a good guy I guess. The world needs more of guys like you." She said.

Caleb actually almost blushed before smiling and leaving.

Kingsley sighed and looked back at her new flowers wondering if Reid had sent them, before quickly clearing her head. She would not think of him, he was a complete Jerk…with the sweetest smile, and sexiest smirk and- NO! Damn it!

Kingsley groaned as she hit her head against the door a few times, this was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

><p>Later that day Reid looked up at Caleb when the older boy walked into the Garwin's giant home. throwing his remote control to Pogue to take over beating Tyler for him.<p>

"Sorry man I tried, looks like your doing this the old fashioned way." The eldest said clamping a hand on the blonds shoulder. Reid groaned knowing he was going to have to work his ass off.

* * *

><p>Reid swallowed as Kingsley crawled along the bed right up to him. She was in the satin lacy gown kneeling in front of him with her sexy little pout.<p>

'Baby?"

"Oh God…" Reid groaned closing his eyes, it was a dream, just a dream yet her hand grasping his member felt all to real.

"Come on Reid." She whispered seductively into his ear before biting the lobe and licking the shell.

Reid swallowed the saliva building up in his mouth as she sat on her haunches and ran her hands over her naked form, only the small thong covering her.

Her hands ran over her thighs hips and abdomen before cupping her own breasts and squeezing them, her own breath hitching. Reid rolled his eyes before shouting "what the hell" and grabbing her hips laying her down quickly.

"Fuck baby!' she said as he ground his hard cock into her. The thin fabric soaking with her juices as he dry humped her. His hands slipped under her thong and quickly pulled the tiny fabric down her legs. Noticing he himself was bare as a baby he wasted no time thrusting into her earning a sharp squeal followed by a louder moan as she adjust to his size taking all of him in again and again.

He was so close ready to blow when he felt her bite his shoulder roughly making him lose it and come inside her. Her own muscle spasm not far behind.

Reid panted and reopened his eyes growling when he found nothing but his dark blue sheets under him and a wet spot in his boxers.

He got out of his bed with a grown both loving and loathing the tenderness in his boxers as he got out and into the bathroom to clean up. Fucking Kingsley Adams was going to kill him!

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	16. He's a Problem Causer

**Drowning In You**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**He's A Problem Causer**

* * *

><p>Kingsley dressed quickly that morning, gathering her stuff and making sure to put on water proof make up, just in case.<p>

She moved quickly through the halls in the early morning, not in the mood for any human contact and just not wanting to explain why she looked so morbid. She just wanted her life back.

* * *

><p>Kingsley hand held tightly on to her fathers as the watched the nurse and doctor remove the machines one by one. First the brain monitor, then the iron lungs and finally they flipped the switch on the heart monitor. Kingsley felt her fathers body tense before relaxing completely. She felt nothing, like she had been in cold weather to long. She felt numb and not there as she watched the doctor and nurse remove everything before gently placing the sheet over his young face.<p>

He looked peaceful, as if he was sleeping.

She smiled softly remembering many a stormy nights when the young boy would come running into her room and jump under the covers with her as the thunder and lightning crackled and roared. He would shake like a leaf hugging her tightly to keep away from the monsters. She would simply groan and pick on him. Her mother told her to stop and they would go back to being best friends again. She missed those days.

She looked at her father and met his eyes. They were both teary eyes but smiled non the less. He hugged her shoulder tightly, the two of them finally letting go of Sammy.

* * *

><p>Kingsley smiled as she flipped through the photo booklet she had made. The title labeled <strong><em>Samson<em>** in large calligraphy. The book contained almost a thousand pictures of him, seeing as it was a foot thick and two feet by two feet. The thing was giant and weighed a ton, but it was worth it to have a special place just for him.

"Kingsley?" Sarah said from her stance at the door. Kingsley looked up not caring that she was crying in front of not only Sarah but Kate too.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked concerned. Kingsley smiled and sniffled.

"We let him go, pulled the plug earlier this mourning." She addressed Sarah.

Sarah knew instantly whet she was talking about after seeing the giant 'SAMSON' book on the floor in front of Kingsley.

"That's good." Sarah said coming into the room.

The two girls sat down next to Kingsley one on either side as they looked at the detailed book that started before Samson was even born.

The first five pages were the pregnancy of her mom with him. From the sonograms to pictures of her every growing stomach to them making the nursery.

The next few pages were dedicated to the day he was born and bringing him home. The rest after that went in order from him as a baby to him only a day before the accident. Him smiling into the phone camera with Kingsley, his dimples showing as he laughed at her funny face.

They simply comforted her as she cried laughed when she laughed and told her things were going to be just fine. They did what every good friend would in a time of need they put their own problems on the back burners and just tried to make it a bit more bearable.

* * *

><p>Kingsley felt much better when the school session had resumed. She no longer cried, or sniffed or felt like shit. She had accepted her brothers death and said goodbye to her father after there little personal funeral the consisted of only about twenty family members and close friends such as Sarah.<p>

Kingsley groaned as she saw Reid makes his way up the stairs and to his seat. A seat the just happened to be next to her.

"Oh! Just forgive him already he's like a kicked puppy. He's really sorry!" Sarah said in a whisper.

Kingsley looked at Reid's hesitant face and frowned a bit. Maybe she should. He looked really cute today…wait what was she thinking! No no no!

Reid looked at Kingsley and smirked slightly as he buried his head in his arms. He had planned on sleeping like always but he just couldn't control himself.

His eyes flashed with fire before they went black. He could see through his bangs Kingsley incomparable reaction as he used.

* * *

><p>Kingsley stiffened as she felt a hand move up her thigh under her skirt. She glared at Reid but when she looked down she saw nothing there. Confused she was distracted till she felt something brush against her panties making her tingle. The sensation happened again almost as if there was a finger brushing up and down her slit over her panties. She raised her hand and fought hard not to moan or whimper when she asked Mr. Jane to be excused.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid smirked as he saw her move quickly out of the class room. He could feel everything from her warmth and softness to the moist satin boy short as he rubbed her lightly.<p>

* * *

><p>Kingsley had a hard time walking as she felt the assault on her core increase, the strokes longer and harder against her. This was a new sensation for her and she was feeling increasingly flush.<p>

She made it to her bedroom quickly closing and locking the door before stripping herself. The sudden sensation ending as soon as it started as she was about to remove her bra.

* * *

><p>Reid felt the smack on the back of his head and quickly looked up to see an angry Tyler and extremely angry Pogue and Caleb behind him.<p>

Class must have been released. He however didn't notice, preoccupied with feeling Kingsley. If only he could see her.

* * *

><p>Kingsley avoided her classes for the rest of the day. The sudden sensation turning her on a little to much.<p>

Her hands slipped under her panties as she closed her eyes. They rubbed her entrance, wishing to release the pain and angst she felt from before. They circled her slit and clit rubbing against the button as Reid's face appeared behind her eyes. The smile on his lips was genuine and his body showing, wet and muscular in pale glory as she imagined him over her, this thin fingers circling her while he kept those black gloves on. Her body shook and her back arched as she moaned, glad everyone was in class so no one would hear the disturbance of her orgasm.

She lay breathless and much more relaxed as she stared at the ceiling. Stupid fucking Reid with his sexy smile and pale body with muscles and ripples and little blonde happy trial!

She huffed as she threw her head back into her pillows, he was defiantly causing her problems...

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	17. Bets and Deals

**Drowning In You **

**Chapter Seventeen  
><strong>

**Bets and Deals**

* * *

><p>Kingsley made her way through the hallways a week later, heading straight for swim practice. She walked into the girls locker room, waving to her friends that sat on the bleachers.<p>

Not wanting to make niceties with the other girls, she changed quickly. They were civil but they weren't friends. Walking out she took a deep breath knowing this was the last practice before their next swim meet. Her first swim meet since the accident and she was completely but silently freaking out inside.

Kingsley sat down on one of the mats and stretched out her legs. It was always important to stretch before working out, especially in swimming. The constant motion could be hell on the muscles and joints if not use to the vigorious activity.

Mid-stretch the blonde was interrupted by somone clearing their throat. She looked up from her position stretched out on the floor as Reid sat down next to her and helped her flex her arms forward.

"What's up?" Kingsley asked the other blonde.

After her incident she had been convinced by Sarah and Caleb to forgive Reid. Their friendship came easily, though Reid continued to flirt and ask her out. Each time Kingsley shot him down but damn if the boy wasn't determined.

"Just wanted to help you stretch." He smirked as he straddled Kingsley's lower back lightly.

He helped stretched her arms back and forward. Before he had to get up to do laps he leaned down and brushed Kingsleys blonde hair behind her ear.

" You're so beautiful." He whispered.

He felt her body heat up slightly before stroking his open hand down her neck to her lower back before getting up and walking away.

Hopefully she was cracking and he could give it another go. He didn't remember ever having to work this hard for a date but, fuck, if she wasn't worth it.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Caleb asked Kingsley as they watched others race.<p>

Kingsley nodded her head quickly. "Hell yeah!"She said looking at the score board.

The boys clapped her on the back before heading off to see their girlfriends.

Kingsley jumped when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned to see a smirking Reid.

"Careful there Gorgeous!" He smirked. Kingsley wanted badly to smile but found herself letting out a 'huff' instead.

"Don't you have a race to be preparing for? Backstroke is on soon."

Reid laughed lightly. "I'm last, you however, are next." Reid said.

Kingsley rolled her eyes and stared at Reid expectedly. His smirk turned into a large genuine smile as he looked at her straight in the eye. "Go out with me? Please!" He said.

Kingsley shook her head. "No, Reid, remember, we tried...it didn't work." Her voice softened a bit at the end, truly sorry about the results.

Reid shocked Kingsley when he got down on his knees, Kingsley quickly hitting his shoulder gently telling him to "get up before even more people started staring!" Her eyes frantically searching for onlookers.

"I'll do anything to get you to give me one more chance, just one Kinny! If it's not the best date of your life I'll leave you alone and never bring it up again!" He said finally standing up.

Kingsley's eyebrow shot up. "Anything?" she pondered trying to think of a way that would be almost impossible for him. "Okay, one date if and only if you win your race." She said. Reid smile faltered just slightly. Kingsley knew how unsure of himself he was now that O'Conner's had a new backstroke that had managed to tie with Reid's state time.

"Okay." He said in a 'matter of fact' way. He was putting up a pretty good show being his cocky self even though on the inside he was almost as hesitant as she was.

_"Girls Breaststroke_." The announcer called. Kingsley took a step to get onto her stating position when Reid grabbed her shoulder quickly. He spun her around and let his lips meet her cheek brushing the corner of her mouth.  
>"For good luck" he said before smiling and stepping away.<p>

Kingsley cleared her mind as she went into swim mode. Focusing only on the sound of the gun shot, she dived in, thankfully a few inches further than the other girls and started off. She kept her pace but froze slightly when she flipped letting another girl catch up with her. Kingsley pushed her muscles into over drive as she swam for all she was worth till finally she touched the pool side.

As she lifted herself out of the pool she looked at the board. In bright orange lights was her name and number at number one. Meaning she had taken first. She smiled widely before being hugged by many of the girls as well as some of the boys.

Reid however wasn't there to congratulate her as he had already gotten in position to start. She turned and watched holding her breath as he glanced over and winked at her through his goggles.

She smirked and accepted the towel Tyler handed her. Sticking her tongue out at Reid when he frowned not liking her body covered by the ugly white, blue, and grey towel.

The gun shot sounded and Reid was off, going as fast as he possibly could without using. He flipped back quickly not bothering to look where the others where and focused solely on the pool side needing to touch it as if it was Kingsley herself.

With a painful slap on the cement wall he threw both hands up in the air his eyes landing solely on Kingsley as he lifted himself up. He could here the announcer repeat New Record. He quickly threw off his goggles and cap and smiled at the teammates that cheered and congratulated him.

He wasted no time with pleasantries or thank you as he lifted Kingsley up and twirled her.

He dug his hands into her hair when he put her down and brought her lips to his. Kissing her softly but firmly as he enjoyed the taste of her lips. Wolf whistles and the singing of bad porn music could be heard as some cheered the two on while others simple laughed.

He broke away and grinned, the flesh on his face stretching as he kissed her lightly again.  
>"I'll pick you up at eight on Friday." He winked before walking back towards his laughing brothers towards the locker rooms all three of them ganging up on him.<p>

* * *

><p>Kingsley was bombarded by Sarah and Kate as soon as she stepped out of the locker room.<p>

'Oh my god! Oh my god! He total just staked his claim on you!" Kate said as she squealed and jumped.

"What?" Kingsley asked.

"These two guys were staring at you from Prescott's academy and Reid glared at them before you raced and now he kissed you in front of like a thousand people!"

"Even his parents saw!"

Kingsley's face went white. "His pa-parents?"

"Yep!" Sarah smiled gleefully.

Kingsley looked at the on coming boys and glared at Reid before smacking his arm. He let out an ow and looked at her questioningly.

"You kissed me in front of your parents!"

"Oh calm down! They already left, so chill." Reid smirked. "We've got a family thing to do. See you lovely ladies later. Oh! And don't forget Friday at eight!" Reid called over his shoulder as Tyler and Caleb pushed him through the door laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	18. Long Time Coming

**Drowning In You**

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Long Time Coming**

* * *

><p>"I need an outfit!" Kingsley yelled as she entered the girls room in only her bra and underwear.<p>

Caleb and Pouge stood up and turned around shielding their eyes. Their girlfriends laughing loudly as both appeared to suddenly become interested in Sarah's posters.

"Hey! Come on, you can be all flirty-girly with your boyfriends later. I need you!" Kinsley whined shaking the dress and top in her hands.

"Okay" Sarah got off the bed, her hands up in a defensive position. "Fine!"

"See you later, Baby." Kate said kissing her boyfriend goodbye before following Sarah and Kingsley back into the taller blonde's room.

"Wow! What happened in here?" Sarah asked seeing the three large piles of clothes on her bed, dresser and couch.

"I need an outfit!" Kingsley whined as she slumped onto her bed. The roommates exchanged a glance, their shoulders raising and fingers flexing in battle preparation before immediately rifling through her clothes.

"Oh what about this!" Kate held up a black mesh top.

"Nope, too see-through."

"What about this?" Sarah shook an orange and pink tie-died tee.

"Too orange. I only sleep in it."

The girls continued looking knowing that Kingsley wouldn't be happy until they found something perfect. Seven shirts, two skirts, and three pairs of heels later, Sarah let out a victorious squeal."I found it!" She held up pink fabric. Jumping up in down.

"Okay this shirt with these heels and these skinny jeans!" Kate said handing the three items to Kingsley. She dressed quickly and smiled when she realized Sarah had found her old shirt. She had actually forgotten she had this one.

The jeans snuggled her long legs snugly, the appendages looking even longer in her light white and pink heels. Her shirt was her favorite part however the somewhat tank top had a deep dip collar that exposed a bit of her cleavage gracefully as the lace and embroidered fabric wrapped around her. She finished the outfit with a tight silver bangle that wrapped high on her upper arm and a few silver rings of different designs and shapes.

She applied mascara and lip-gloss quickly before sprinkling on some blush. "Oh my god, he won't be able to keep his eyes off you!" Sarah said as Kingsley put down the make up brush.

"Like he could before." Kate snickered.

Kingsley smacked them both before sending them on their way.

"He'll be here any minute!" Kingsley smacked them both before sending them on their way. She said pushing them out of her room and into theirs.

"Tell us how it goes!" They ordered before Kingsley closed her door.

* * *

><p>She groaned when she saw the time. Why was she so stressed? Oh yeah because lately Reid had been a complete sweet heart and had slowly been winning her over.<p>

Hearing the knock she looked at her phone's clock and saw he was only a few minutes late. He was about to knock again when he saw her face. His mouth opened a little as his eyes looked over her body she was irresistible when she was all semi-dressed up.

"H-Hi!" He cleared his throat his mouth going dry a little as his eyes focused back on her.

"Hi" she spoke softly as she came out and locked her door.

"So where are we going?" she asked as they started walking down the hall.

"Nicky's" Reid smiled. The smile was strange and different not his usual amused smile or cocky smirk it was…odd.

The two made their way to the parking lot and Reid grabbed her hand gently when she turned to start heading to the hummer.

"Taking my car, Sweets." Reid said as he twirled his key chain.

"_YOU_ have a car? _You_?" She mocked. Reid smirked amused before leaning in closer.

"I got a few secrets up my sleeve." He said brushing his hand against her bare arm. Kingsley smiled as he lead her further into the parking lot, not letting go of her hand for a second. She laughed when they stopped in front of his car. She stood still looking at it as he opened her door for her.

Kingsley could do nothing but stare at the black 2006 Rolls Royce Phantom.

"Like it?" he questioned as he gently pushed her forward she was shaken from her staring and got in.

He followed suit getting in the drivers seat before starting off.

"This isn't what I expected, and yet, it kind of is." She said.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked randomly.

"I don't have one."

"Yes you do." She rolled her eyes in disbelief, everyone had a favorite color. "What are your top three colors then?"

"Blue, green and black" He said shifting gears and speeding quickly down the empty street.

"You don't look like the kind of girl who likes pink." He comment taking glance at her pink shirt that exposed a nice view of her cleavage.

"I like every color, except orange, and yellow, and-" Kingsley saw the look Reid was giving her and stopped. "Okay I have a vast number of colors I love."

"Favorite?"

"White." Reid looked at her strangely.

"It was the first color on my mind I don't feel like going through the entire huge ass list." Kingsley bashfully looked down as she played with one of her rings when Reid let out a loud chuckle as he pulled into Nicky's.

"You are a lazy, lazy girl." He smirked. He grabbed Kingsley hand as they made their way into the bar.

Reid nodded to a few people who greeted him curiosity in their town as they saw him lead her past the pool tables and straight to a booth in the far back.

"Ill be right back.'

Kingsley nodded and watched him walk off. He was dressed in slightly baggy jeans, a olive green t-shirt and a long black shirt over that the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His black gloves and beanie present. He was certainly handsome and to be brutally honest was just plain sexy. He knew how to balance grooming with rolling out of bed easily.

She had seen him both shirtless and in little blue Speedos and damn if he wasn't fit. He was skinnier then the others but he still had lots of muscles stretched under that pale skin.

She found her eyes traveling to his slightly bent over bottom. That ass was just to die for though. She had actually found herself staring at it a few more times the past week, wondering what it would look like when there wasn't those loose jeans or tight Speedos in the way.

He turned back and looked at her smirking when he realized she had been staring at his ass. He grabbed the two drinks from Nicky and brought them back to the table. Sitting across from her he smiled as she took a drink from her coke. She laughed softly pulling the straw out of her mouth.

'What?" She asked him.

"Your cute when you smile." Reid said leaning in closer over the table.

Kingsley looked at his eyes and blushed when she saw just how serious he was.

"I wasn't cute before?" she said twirling the straw in her fingers.

"No- Your beautiful, gorgeous, sexy...hot...you're perfect and you don't even realize it." Kingsley stared him hard in the eyes, the flirting tone was gone from both there voices, it was now a serious conversation like talking about God or Politics.

"Maybe I do know, maybe I don't want to be though."

Reid's face was just a boot away from hers now. His hand reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. "Why?"

"My mom was beautiful, she use to be this model. My dad met her that way, he's a photographer. They feel in love and had be and my brother and then-" She trailed off averting her eyes from his stormy blue ones.

"What happened to your mom?" He asked.

"On my brothers birthday we went to the beach. Sammy and my dad were fishing while me and my mom were exploring the reefs. I got too far out and heard my dad shouting for me. He couldn't find my mom. It was then I saw the blood in the water and swam for my life. I wasn't fast enough though. I was only a  
>little bit way from the boat when the shark bit my thigh, pulled me under. I drowned. I blacked out and that's all I remember. I woke up in the hospital and….yeah." Kingsley sighed.<p>

Reid took her hand in his stroking the back of it gently as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry."

Kingsley smiled glad to have that off her chest. 'So-what the hell is up with the sons of Ipswich? Are You guys a biker club? Or no! A BOY BAND? Maybe even a secret organization bent on ruling the world!"

Reid laughed loudly before shaking his head. "Nah-it's some stupid name that they had for our ancestors. The founders. They all had one son which had one son and so on and we just became the sons of Ipswich. "

"Are you guys close? I mean I know you and Tyler are best friends but-"

'Yeah, we're like brothers, kind of had to be seeing as there isn't a single time growing up we all weren't pushed together."

"But I heard you and Caleb-"

'Brothers fight." He explained with a shrug. 'There are times we wanna kill each other, but we'd kill FOR each other any day. Its what brothers do."

Seeing Kingsley stare at him with that grin on her face like she wanted to say something made Reid think quickly.

"Let's dance." He said quickly pulling her out of the booth and onto the make shift dance floor.

John Legends _Alright_ came above the speakers and both had a flash back to Kingsley's first night at Nicky's. the slow erotic movements, the almost kiss and sexual frustration that followed for Reid.

The tune and dance was the same, almost every move mocked ever short pant from a grazing hand, all was matching except the ending. When Kingsley turned her head Reid's lips met hers. Her back held tightly against his front with an arm  
>under her breasts, keeping her there as his lips met hers time and time again.<p>

The lingering kiss turned to longer packs, turned to clashing tongues turned to light little moans.

"I've wanted you to do that for a very long time." Kingsley breathed out as he turned her in his arms. His hands resting on her lower back grazing the tops of her jeans before sliding slightly under them. She had no problem with it as she kissed him again, not letting go as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders as they explored each others mouths.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	19. Orchid Calling

**Drowning In You**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Confessions  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kingsley walked into class with a soft smile on her face. She saw Reid sitting on the corner of the teachers desk talking to Caleb and Tony, another boy on their swim team. She walked quietly behind them, when meeting eyes with Caleb and Tony she put her finger to her lips signaling her to be quiet.<p>

"Yeah-and he just puked everywhere, I-" Kingsley interupted his story when she placed both hands over Reid's eyes softly. The two other boys smiled and walked away leaving the new couple to themselves.

"Guess who!" She said leaning into Reid. She saw Reid frown before grinning. "Candice Swanepoel?" Kingsley nipped at his ear, pinching the flesh.

"Ow, okay, okay! Um…. My wonderful forgiving girlfriend!" He said, laying it on thick. His arms reached behind him and grabbed her own. He pulled her in front of him as other students came into the room staring at the picture. PDA was not uncommon at Spencer, especially PDA that involved Reid Garwin. What was surprising is who the other party was. Kingsley Adams, who happened to be conoddling with the blonde bad boy.

"Hi!" He said kissing her neck.

"Hello." Kingsley greeted as she pulled his head back, people were starting to stare, plus Mr. Jane was a pretty cool teacher, but not that cool.

"So…get my message?" Reid asked as he twirled a piece of his blonde hair.

"Yeah, I'd love to." She said. Kingsley leaned in a bit closer straightening the crumpled tie. Reid grabbed her hand in his and pulled her completely flush with him. She moaned softly as Reid's lips met her own softly moving the flesh together. A few cat calls and whistles came as well or disgruntled growls and retching noises from Aaron and his group.

"Mr. Garwin, Ms. Adams, please take your seats!" Mr. Jane requested coming in and placing his briefcase on the desk.

Kingsley jumped away while Reid just lazily grinned looking at the teacher. Reid smiled falsely at Mr. Jane before being pulled away by Kingsley up to their seats.

"Now that the show is over let's get back on topic. I've reviewed your cards, and have picked a few of what I thought were the most interesting. Does anyone mind if I share the names?"

The class all shook their heads. "Great!"

"Ms. Snider, you put "Revenge" on your card. Explain why you put this as the thing you wanted most."

Kira sat up and put on a sneer. "My annoying little brother-"

Mr. Jane held up his hand. "Enough said." The class laughed. "Now Mr. Garwin! Reid looked up leaning back in his chair. "You put Answers, mind furthering it?"

"I wanted answers."

'To what?"

"Something that doesn't have any." Reid said. Kingsley looked at him seeing his serious expression and Mr. Jane's surprised one.

Mr. Jane nodded before turning to Kingsley. He pulled up her card showing it to the class. Forgiveness, Kingsley looked at the card as most of the class turned to her.

"Kingsley?" Mr. Jane questioned.

"I did something that had to be done, something that I didn't necessarily want to do. And I'm not so sure I can forgive myself." Kingsley said.

Under the desks she felt Sarah grab her hand and squeeze it. Mr. Jane looked at her concerned before flipping to the next card.

"Mr. Jenkins...Pudding!?-"

Kingsley saw Reid's worried expression. She smiled softly at him and leaned back on her seat, not wanting to see the worried expression.

* * *

><p>"Hey! What was that?" Reid asked her as he grabbed her arm in the hallway. Sarah and Kate left the two as Reid grabbed her hand and pulled her into a near by closet.<p>

"Reid!" Kingsley exclaimed as Reid closed the door and flicked on the dim lights.

"Kingsley!" She crossed her arms and looked anywhere but at him.

"I'm worried about you." Reid leaned in close, his forehead resting against hers as her grabbed her face, making her look at him.

"I'm-I'm fine" Her voice cracked.

'No…you're not." Reid flicked off the lights. And grabbed her hand tightly lacing his fingers through hers.

'Where are we going?" Kingsley asked as they left the closet and headed to the parking lot.

"My house."

* * *

><p>Kingsley looked at the falling leaves as winter quickly approached.<p>

"Where do you live exactly?" Kingsley asked as they past the fifteen minute mark of their car ride.

"I told you my house." Reid said as he pushed down harder on the gas.

"Why are you so far out?"

"When the founders, our great great grandparents, settled Ipswich they lived a bit out words from the town to keep their privacy. That and the fact our houses are huge."

'Is that it?" Kingsley questioned as they cleared most of the trees and came to a more clear area. A large brick stone house was visible on our left.

"No, that's the Perry Property. Pouge's family's house."

"His house? Kingsley asked. "I thought he lived in an apartment."

"He stays there, but his parents live here. Well they did, now they keep it as a summer home for when they aren't in Boston. Soon it'll be his."

"Really?"

Reid nodded as they continued on their way. "Yeah when the first born son turns eighteen and as-" Reid cleared his throat. "When they become a legal adult the house turns into their name. All of our houses have been pasted down from generation to generation. That's Danvers Mansion." Reid said nodding to the house we were about to pass by on the right.

"So all the families have been living in the same house?" She asked. Reid nodded drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Yeah. These are were all the original houses were besides the colony house. Each generation just kind of built more onto it or did some reconstruction. It's all on the original foundation though." Reid answered her question.

"Is this it." Kingsley asked with exasperation in her voice. Reid chuckled.

"Nope, Simms Manor. We're right…here!" Reid exclaimed pulling into the large and long driveway.

He parked in front of the house and Kingsley got out, following him inside. Reid pulled out a key and slipped it inside the lock before opening one of the giant wooden doors.

"Welcome to Garwin Estate." Reid placed a hand low on her back gently pushing her though. There was artwork and statues everywhere with tapestries, paintings and expensive looking furniture.

"Wow." Reid lead her past the large rooms and into the kitchen. Everything was shiny and sleek and smelled freshly cleaned.

"Sorry, no food in the house. I'll order a pizza." Reid said flicking up his cell phone.

Kingsley walked around the room next to the kitchen hearing Reid faintly place the order. She stopped when she found a large photograph.

It was bigger then her torso and showed what she assumed where the four families. Four hansom men stood tall and proud behind a large couch. On the couch sat four beautiful women, each holding a smiling infant in their arms except one who held a young baby still unable to sit up on their own.

"See you've met the family." Reid said spooking her. "Let's see if you can see who's who." Reid crossed his arms and stared at her challengingly. Kingsley stared at the picture.

"Well obviously that's Tyler." She said pointing to the baby. "And that's his mom and dad." She said gesturing to the red head holding him and the handsome man with the jet black hair like Tyler's.

"Three for three, keep going" Reid said leaning against the wall, watching her.

"Hmmm, well that's obviously Caleb. And his parents." She said gesturing to the tanner three people.

"Six for six."

"That must be Pogue and his family" She said pointing to the baby with light brown hair that looked almost dirty blonde. "because that's obviously you andyour mom and dad." She said smiling at him.  
>Reid grinned and looked at the painting pointedly. "Sure about that?" Kingsley's nodded.<p>

"Wrong!" Kingsley's face dropped glaring at Reid.

"Liar."

Reid held up his hands in defense. "No really, look at Pouge's dad closer"

"No way!" She looked strangely at the light brown haired baby. His mother had bright blonde hair and his father jet black. Looking closer at the father she was shocked to see almost a carbon copy of Reid, only with a rounder defined jaw and tanner skin along with jet black hair.

'That's you!"

Reid nodded. "Everyone think were each other when they see us as baby's. Pouge's hair got a lot darker while he was a kid and mine got lighter."

"That's freaky." Kingsley said. There was a loud knock on the front door and Reid left Kingsley to answer it.

Kingsley turned back to the photos and saw a smaller one a little bit away. She grinned when she saw the little blonde boy that was undeniably Reid. He was in a black beanie and sunglasses as he sat in a tree Caleb and Tyler next to him as a smaller Tyler was hanging from the branch upside down.

She wondered if they ever got married if their kids would have that grin, even then full of mischief and plotting.

"Hey, come on." Reid smiled and nodded to the stairs as he held a large pizza box in his hands.

"What are we doing now?" She laughed as they ascended the large double staircase.

"I told you we were going to talk." Reid answered.

She followed him down a few hallways until stopping at a double door. Kingsley walked into the room and knew instantly it was Reid's. She sat on the corner of the bed and Reid placed down the pizza and stood in front of her staring at her. Kingsley looked around her before looking back at him.

"What?"

Reid's mouth attacked her own as he gently climbed on the bed over her, her body moving back ward with him before lying down. Reid hoved over her straddling her thighs as he leaned down and took her breath away.

A low moan escaped his parted lips as Kingsley's hands slowly made their way up his shirt to his shoulders, her slightly cold digits chilled his warm back.

She gasped as he ground him self into her slightly. Her voice was mute as his lips moved against hers.

She dug her nails tightly into his back as he ground against her once more before pulling her hands out quickly and pushing him back slightly. Reid sat up and watched her flushed face as she breathed deeply.

"What was that?" Kingsley asked. Reid smirked before grabbing the pizza and sitting down net to her.

"I had to see how you looked on my bed."

"And-" she asked wanting to still know why he did it.

"You looked beautiful…" he said avoiding the real question.

"SO…what's wrong?" Reid changed the topic. Kingsley sat up next to him and grabbed a slice of the cheese pizza.

"Remember how I told you about my mom." Reid nodded.

"Well a few months after the funeral my little brother was having these bad dreams that made him sleep walk. I was at my friend's home sleeping over and my dad was working in NYC. Anyways apparently the uh nanny found his bed empty and freaked. She started looking everywhere and called 911. She found him a few minutes later outside. She saw hi-him fall in the-the pool" Kingsley was crying by this time and Reid  
>had turned to her looking at her not knowing what to do.<p>

"The plastic cover was on when he fell in so, he-h-he got wrapped in it, and couldn't swim. She pulled him out but he wasn't moving or coughing. The ambulance got him breathing again and rushed him to the hospital. She got to him too late. They kept saying how sorry they were, sorry but never  
>said anything else until my dad freaked out and threw the chair. They said he wasn't technically dead. He was brain dead and-and he just wouldn't wake up."<p>

Reid laid down and pulled the crying girl towards him. Not knowing how to handle the situation he let her cry and hoped rubbing her back and kissing her temple would be enough as he tried his best to sooth her.

"We had to pull the plug recently, about a week a go we-I just couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take him lying there. So I asked him to pull the plug and I'm so happy he's gone. I'm happy he's with out mom and I don't know if that  
>makes me a bad person!"<p>

Reid held her closer feeling her hot tears fall on his neck.

"No-it doesn't.." he said after a minute of tense silence as she continued to sniffle and shake quietly. "..it makes you a good sister."

Kingsley wrapped her arms around his neck and scooted closer to him as he flicked on the TV.

"Come on, pretty girls shouldn't cry." Kingsley chuckled softly and rolled over. Snuggling her back into his front she felt a weight lift off her once more as Reid wrapped his arm around her middle below her breasts. He brought his free hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

'Thanks' she said before feeling her eye lids get heavy before finally falling into a light sleep.

Reid saw the sleeping girl in his arms and Turned down the movie to an almost whisper level. Once more he wondered what these feeling in him where. He wanted to know why she made him feel this way, and it was something he just couldn't find the answer to, no matter how much he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	20. Confessions

**Drowning In You**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Confessions  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kingsley walked into class with a soft smile on her face. She saw Reid sitting on the corner of the teachers desk talking to Caleb and Tony, another boy on their swim team. She walked quietly behind them, when meeting eyes with Caleb and Tony she put her finger to her lips signaling her to be quiet.<p>

"Yeah-and he just puked everywhere, I-" Kingsley interupted his story when she placed both hands over Reid's eyes softly. The two other boys smiled and walked away leaving the new couple to themselves.

"Guess who!" She said leaning into Reid. She saw Reid frown before grinning. "Candice Swanepoel?" Kingsley nipped at his ear, pinching the flesh.

"Ow, okay, okay! Um…. My wonderful forgiving girlfriend!" He said, laying it on thick. His arms reached behind him and grabbed her own. He pulled her in front of him as other students came into the room staring at the picture. PDA was not uncommon at Spencer, especially PDA that involved Reid Garwin. What was surprising is who the other party was. Kingsley Adams, who happened to be conoddling with the blonde bad boy.

"Hi!" He said kissing her neck.

"Hello." Kingsley greeted as she pulled his head back, people were starting to stare, plus Mr. Jane was a pretty cool teacher, but not that cool.

"So…get my message?" Reid asked as he twirled a piece of his blonde hair.

"Yeah, I'd love to." She said. Kingsley leaned in a bit closer straightening the crumpled tie. Reid grabbed her hand in his and pulled her completely flush with him. She moaned softly as Reid's lips met her own softly moving the flesh together. A few cat calls and whistles came as well or disgruntled growls and retching noises from Aaron and his group.

"Mr. Garwin, Ms. Adams, please take your seats!" Mr. Jane requested coming in and placing his briefcase on the desk.

Kingsley jumped away while Reid just lazily grinned looking at the teacher. Reid smiled falsely at Mr. Jane before being pulled away by Kingsley up to their seats.

"Now that the show is over let's get back on topic. I've reviewed your cards, and have picked a few of what I thought were the most interesting. Does anyone mind if I share the names?"

The class all shook their heads. "Great!"

"Ms. Snider, you put "Revenge" on your card. Explain why you put this as the thing you wanted most."

Kira sat up and put on a sneer. "My annoying little brother-"

Mr. Jane held up his hand. "Enough said." The class laughed. "Now Mr. Garwin! Reid looked up leaning back in his chair. "You put Answers, mind furthering it?"

"I wanted answers."

'To what?"

"Something that doesn't have any." Reid said. Kingsley looked at him seeing his serious expression and Mr. Jane's surprised one.

Mr. Jane nodded before turning to Kingsley. He pulled up her card showing it to the class. Forgiveness, Kingsley looked at the card as most of the class turned to her.

"Kingsley?" Mr. Jane questioned.

"I did something that had to be done, something that I didn't necessarily want to do. And I'm not so sure I can forgive myself." Kingsley said.

Under the desks she felt Sarah grab her hand and squeeze it. Mr. Jane looked at her concerned before flipping to the next card.

"Mr. Jenkins...Pudding!?-"

Kingsley saw Reid's worried expression. She smiled softly at him and leaned back on her seat, not wanting to see the worried expression.

* * *

><p>"Hey! What was that?" Reid asked her as he grabbed her arm in the hallway. Sarah and Kate left the two as Reid grabbed her hand and pulled her into a near by closet.<p>

"Reid!" Kingsley exclaimed as Reid closed the door and flicked on the dim lights.

"Kingsley!" She crossed her arms and looked anywhere but at him.

"I'm worried about you." Reid leaned in close, his forehead resting against hers as her grabbed her face, making her look at him.

"I'm-I'm fine" Her voice cracked.

'No…you're not." Reid flicked off the lights. And grabbed her hand tightly lacing his fingers through hers.

'Where are we going?" Kingsley asked as they left the closet and headed to the parking lot.

"My house."

* * *

><p>Kingsley looked at the falling leaves as winter quickly approached.<p>

"Where do you live exactly?" Kingsley asked as they past the fifteen minute mark of their car ride.

"I told you my house." Reid said as he pushed down harder on the gas.

"Why are you so far out?"

"When the founders, our great great grandparents, settled Ipswich they lived a bit out words from the town to keep their privacy. That and the fact our houses are huge."

'Is that it?" Kingsley questioned as they cleared most of the trees and came to a more clear area. A large brick stone house was visible on our left.

"No, that's the Perry Property. Pouge's family's house."

"His house? Kingsley asked. "I thought he lived in an apartment."

"He stays there, but his parents live here. Well they did, now they keep it as a summer home for when they aren't in Boston. Soon it'll be his."

"Really?"

Reid nodded as they continued on their way. "Yeah when the first born son turns eighteen and as-" Reid cleared his throat. "When they become a legal adult the house turns into their name. All of our houses have been pasted down from generation to generation. That's Danvers Mansion." Reid said nodding to the house we were about to pass by on the right.

"So all the families have been living in the same house?" She asked. Reid nodded drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Yeah. These are were all the original houses were besides the colony house. Each generation just kind of built more onto it or did some reconstruction. It's all on the original foundation though." Reid answered her question.

"Is this it." Kingsley asked with exasperation in her voice. Reid chuckled.

"Nope, Simms Manor. We're right…here!" Reid exclaimed pulling into the large and long driveway.

He parked in front of the house and Kingsley got out, following him inside. Reid pulled out a key and slipped it inside the lock before opening one of the giant wooden doors.

"Welcome to Garwin Estate." Reid placed a hand low on her back gently pushing her though. There was artwork and statues everywhere with tapestries, paintings and expensive looking furniture.

"Wow." Reid lead her past the large rooms and into the kitchen. Everything was shiny and sleek and smelled freshly cleaned.

"Sorry, no food in the house. I'll order a pizza." Reid said flicking up his cell phone.

Kingsley walked around the room next to the kitchen hearing Reid faintly place the order. She stopped when she found a large photograph.

It was bigger then her torso and showed what she assumed where the four families. Four hansom men stood tall and proud behind a large couch. On the couch sat four beautiful women, each holding a smiling infant in their arms except one who held a young baby still unable to sit up on their own.

"See you've met the family." Reid said spooking her. "Let's see if you can see who's who." Reid crossed his arms and stared at her challengingly. Kingsley stared at the picture.

"Well obviously that's Tyler." She said pointing to the baby. "And that's his mom and dad." She said gesturing to the red head holding him and the handsome man with the jet black hair like Tyler's.

"Three for three, keep going" Reid said leaning against the wall, watching her.

"Hmmm, well that's obviously Caleb. And his parents." She said gesturing to the tanner three people.

"Six for six."

"That must be Pogue and his family" She said pointing to the baby with light brown hair that looked almost dirty blonde. "because that's obviously you andyour mom and dad." She said smiling at him.  
>Reid grinned and looked at the painting pointedly. "Sure about that?" Kingsley's nodded.<p>

"Wrong!" Kingsley's face dropped glaring at Reid.

"Liar."

Reid held up his hands in defense. "No really, look at Pouge's dad closer"

"No way!" She looked strangely at the light brown haired baby. His mother had bright blonde hair and his father jet black. Looking closer at the father she was shocked to see almost a carbon copy of Reid, only with a rounder defined jaw and tanner skin along with jet black hair.

'That's you!"

Reid nodded. "Everyone think were each other when they see us as baby's. Pouge's hair got a lot darker while he was a kid and mine got lighter."

"That's freaky." Kingsley said. There was a loud knock on the front door and Reid left Kingsley to answer it.

Kingsley turned back to the photos and saw a smaller one a little bit away. She grinned when she saw the little blonde boy that was undeniably Reid. He was in a black beanie and sunglasses as he sat in a tree Caleb and Tyler next to him as a smaller Tyler was hanging from the branch upside down.

She wondered if they ever got married if their kids would have that grin, even then full of mischief and plotting.

"Hey, come on." Reid smiled and nodded to the stairs as he held a large pizza box in his hands.

"What are we doing now?" She laughed as they ascended the large double staircase.

"I told you we were going to talk." Reid answered.

She followed him down a few hallways until stopping at a double door. Kingsley walked into the room and knew instantly it was Reid's. She sat on the corner of the bed and Reid placed down the pizza and stood in front of her staring at her. Kingsley looked around her before looking back at him.

"What?"

Reid's mouth attacked her own as he gently climbed on the bed over her, her body moving back ward with him before lying down. Reid hoved over her straddling her thighs as he leaned down and took her breath away.

A low moan escaped his parted lips as Kingsley's hands slowly made their way up his shirt to his shoulders, her slightly cold digits chilled his warm back.

She gasped as he ground him self into her slightly. Her voice was mute as his lips moved against hers.

She dug her nails tightly into his back as he ground against her once more before pulling her hands out quickly and pushing him back slightly. Reid sat up and watched her flushed face as she breathed deeply.

"What was that?" Kingsley asked. Reid smirked before grabbing the pizza and sitting down net to her.

"I had to see how you looked on my bed."

"And-" she asked wanting to still know why he did it.

"You looked beautiful…" he said avoiding the real question.

"SO…what's wrong?" Reid changed the topic. Kingsley sat up next to him and grabbed a slice of the cheese pizza.

"Remember how I told you about my mom." Reid nodded.

"Well a few months after the funeral my little brother was having these bad dreams that made him sleep walk. I was at my friend's home sleeping over and my dad was working in NYC. Anyways apparently the uh nanny found his bed empty and freaked. She started looking everywhere and called 911. She found him a few minutes later outside. She saw hi-him fall in the-the pool" Kingsley was crying by this time and Reid  
>had turned to her looking at her not knowing what to do.<p>

"The plastic cover was on when he fell in so, he-h-he got wrapped in it, and couldn't swim. She pulled him out but he wasn't moving or coughing. The ambulance got him breathing again and rushed him to the hospital. She got to him too late. They kept saying how sorry they were, sorry but never  
>said anything else until my dad freaked out and threw the chair. They said he wasn't technically dead. He was brain dead and-and he just wouldn't wake up."<p>

Reid laid down and pulled the crying girl towards him. Not knowing how to handle the situation he let her cry and hoped rubbing her back and kissing her temple would be enough as he tried his best to sooth her.

"We had to pull the plug recently, about a week a go we-I just couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take him lying there. So I asked him to pull the plug and I'm so happy he's gone. I'm happy he's with out mom and I don't know if that  
>makes me a bad person!"<p>

Reid held her closer feeling her hot tears fall on his neck.

"No-it doesn't.." he said after a minute of tense silence as she continued to sniffle and shake quietly. "..it makes you a good sister."

Kingsley wrapped her arms around his neck and scooted closer to him as he flicked on the TV.

"Come on, pretty girls shouldn't cry." Kingsley chuckled softly and rolled over. Snuggling her back into his front she felt a weight lift off her once more as Reid wrapped his arm around her middle below her breasts. He brought his free hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

'Thanks' she said before feeling her eye lids get heavy before finally falling into a light sleep.

Reid saw the sleeping girl in his arms and Turned down the movie to an almost whisper level. Once more he wondered what these feeling in him where. He wanted to know why she made him feel this way, and it was something he just couldn't find the answer to, no matter how much he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	21. Shower Me With Love

x

**Drowning In You**

**Chapter Twenty One  
><strong>

**Shower Me With Love  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kingsley stretched as she felt herself slowly wake up. She yawned and cracked her eyes open. The room was dark besides the TV flickering as some movie played on a low volume.<p>

She turned around and stopped her laugh just in time. Reid was fast asleep small snores coming from his partly opened mouth ever once in a while. His blonde hair stuck up everywhere and he had a small whiskers starting to show on his face.

She noticed he had taken off his uniform, well most of it, now just in his pants belt and white under shirt. She licked her lips seeing his swimmer's muscles flex as he stretched and his eyes crack open just slightly. He brought his watch to his wrist and laughed at the time.

'What?" She asked him. Reid stretched and rubbed his hands up and down his face.

"It's two in the mourning, looks like you're spending the night here." He said.

Kingsley found herself smiling she wouldn't actually mind that.

"Where are your parents?" Kingsley asked as Reid stood up.

Reid looked at her as he dug through his drawers.

"They travel a lot, that's why the house doesn't have food in it. They haven't been home in a while. Only come home for summer for a few weeks then are off traveling again."

Kingsley frowned and Reid stood up pointing a finger at her.

"Don't! Don't think I'm a poor little boy who didn't get enough love from mommy and daddy, okay. My relationship with my parents is fine. We call every weekend. We email, write, they send postcards and come home for Christmas all that shit. Okay! So chill out, don't worry about me." Reid said as he striped his under shirt.

Kingsley smiled just a bit. She had seen him shirtless and in those little Speedos plenty of times. Yet right now alone in his room she felt excited and happy and antsy all at once.

"Come on, lets get a shower." Reid smirked. Kingsley felt her heart drop as he grinned.

"What?" he asked her seeing her expression change to uncertainty.

"I-I'm guessing you don't know this but huh-I've never…" She trailed off biting her lip and looking at the ceiling. She had no problem telling this to the girls, they would understand but when it came to guys it was a little harder, especially when said guy is one you really, really, like.

'You've never what? Taken a shower with a guy?"

'Well that's….part of it." Kingsley said clearing her throat she bit her lip and looked at a grinning Reid.

"You can't seriously be telling me that-YOU-You're a virgin." He laughed looking at the floor and shaking his head.

He was laughing at her!

Kingsley flushed and threw one of his pillows at him.

"I'm sorry it's just you're to hot to be-" Reid trialed off.

Kingsley shrugged and Reid looked thoughtful. "Come on." Reid said making Kingsley raise her eyebrows unsure.

"We're not gonna have sex."

Kingsley took Reid's hand as he led her into the large bathroom adjacent to his room. Once inside the bathroom Reid turned on the hot water and turned towards Kingsley. "Trust me on this." Reid said. Kingsley wondered what he was talking about but shivered as his hands slipped under her top making her mouth open in a silent gasp.

His warm hands moved from her hips to her stomach up, grazing the underside of her breast and bra before moving to the side. He pulled her white school shirt over her head before placing a soft kiss to her shoulder. Kingsley's head turned towards him breathing in his cologne in the crook of his neck. She felt his hands travel down wards before hooking his fingers on the top of her skirt. The plain fabric was the next thing to hit the floor.

Her own mind started to work and she raised her hands to his stomach feeling the tight muscles underneath as she rolled his thin wife beater up over his head. She let her hand stay on his shoulder and base of his neck as he pushed his own pants down. Her gripping hands halted as she took a step back. Or at least tried to, Reid's hands held tightly to her hip and the back of her thigh, keeping her in place.

"Reid-I'm not re-" Reid kissed her neck shushing her.

"Trust me okay. We're not gonna have sex." He said.

She let her body relax a bit more and felt it melt under Reid ministrations as he walked her backwards into the warm shower. The shower was huge, with marble walls and distorting  
>glass curving to give it more room. Reid gathered his soap in his hands and continued to kiss Kingsley as he applied it to her body. His roaming hands had an affect on her. The hot water was nothing compared to the on fire feeling going through Kingsley. His hands were patient and soft as they slid over every part of her exposed body. Not touching her underwear or bra was killing her actually wanting –no-needing to feel him touch her there.<p>

Her body gained goosebumps and she shivered as his tongue trailed up her neck after his kisses. She wanted to touch him yet could do nothing but lean against him as she felt completely and utterly relaxed. She wasn't a prude, but knowing if she touched him or did anything else to him she'd be a tease since she wasn't quite ready. She almost whimpered when she felt him rinse her off, his hands sliding over her flesh one last time before kissing her mouth once more as his hands focused on her scalp. It was sadly three minutes later that she realized he was done.

"I got some things out for you on the bed. If you don't like those wear something else out of my drawers. I'll be done in a minute." He said.

Kingsley smiled softly and got out. Seeing Reid distracted with his own semi-dressed shower she disposed of the wet bra and panties quickly before wrapping the soft fluffy towel against her.

She walked into his room and found a pair of black boxers similar to the ones he was just wearing but these had little green clovers that read "kiss me I'm lucky" around the front crotch. Kingsley couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled them on along with the old ratty Spencer's swim team t-shirt that had to be about two sizes too big on her. Climbing under the covers she buried her face into the nice smelling pillow and felt sleep over take her. She never saw Reid come out of the bed room, never heard him tell her goodnight, and never felt the soft kiss he put on her lips before falling asleep with her.

* * *

><p>'Where did you and Reid go last night?" Kate asked with a wide grin.<p>

"His place." Kingsley responded grabbing a salad and hamburger.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kate squealed and hovered closer.

"So was he really as "gifted" as some of the girls say." Kate asked.

"What! I-don't know I-We DIDN'T- why would you think that!" Kingsley asked stuttering.

"I just wanted to know if it was a family thing…Gosh" Kate rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean a family thing, are you saying Pogue and Caleb….?"

The girls nodded Kate grinning and Sarah smiling with a slight blush.

"Both are pretty-"

Kingsley stared at them in shock. "What about Tyler?" Sarah nodded.

"We walked in on him changing once."

Kingsley couldn't help but laugh. "So your telling me all of them have-"

'Yep!" the girls said in unison. "I think it's some weird thing they all have to be rich, hot, extremely attractive, smart, and well that other thing." Kate said.

"Wait but you've never seen Reid's right? So how do you know…."

The girls looked at each other unsure and smiled uncomfortably.

"Sweetie when you came he was already settled down with Mia. But did you notice the looks she got and the way girls looked at him? That's because before Mia and you, he was well-"

'-A SLUT!" Sarah said.

Kingsley opened her mouth not surprised, he was hot, attractive, a bad boy, and quiet the flirt but she never expected him to be sleeping around with every girl.

"Sadly yes, anyways lets just say girls were very thorough in sharing their experience with each other and well it's a known fact among the female Spencer students that he's-"

"Okay!" Kingsley said. "Enough, can I eat in piece without us talking about my boyfriends penis."

The girls looked up to see the hesitant faces of their boyfriends and Tyler standing behind Kingsley.

"What!" she asked her laughing friends.

"Stop! Whatever it is stop right now!" Tyler said sitting down.

Kingsley blushed hot in embarrassment. "Sorry." She said.

She was gonna get the girls back for that!

* * *

><p>"Hey! Where were you at Lunch?" Kingsley asked the blonde standing in front of her.<p>

"Getting tickets." Reid said as he spun the lock on his locker.

"Tickets for what?"

"Tonight." Reid grabbed a few of his books and placed a few heavier ones in the metal contraption.

"Still want me to meet you out front at seven?" Kingsley asked him.

"Yeah." Reid stuck his hand in his locker and smiled at her.

"Close your eyes." Kingsley did as she was told and laughed when she felt Reid place a strong wet kiss on her lips.

'Seven." Reid reminded her as he patted her ass while he walked to class.

* * *

><p>Kingsley was having the time of her life as Reid chased her on the lake shore.<p>

She squealed and laughed as he caught her around the stomach, meaning to pick her up and swing her he instead brought her body to the ground.

He'd worried he hurt her if it wasn't for her hysteric laughter.

"Best date ever." Kingsley said as she laid half on Reid. He had taken here to the carnival outside of town and they had wandered down to the lake where the chase had started.

Reid's hands fingered her hair mindlessly as he looked at the stars.

"What college did you want to go to?" Kingsley asked him.

"Harvard." Reid said.

"Really!" Kingsley asked him sitting up. Reid stared at her shrugging.

'I don't care, I could go to Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Georgetown, anywhere I want with my money and last name, but I don't care. I guess I'd rather have it be Harvard since it's close by and I don't have to worry about-"

"About what?" Reid looked like he was struggling to find the words as he leaned up on his elbows.

'There's this thing with the families. Ipswich draws us in. Like a moth to a flame we can't help but feel home sick. That's why the families have never moved away.

"Your parents travel…and Pogue's parents live in Boston I thought."

"That's different, it's worse the farther we are that's why we stay close and also it's like…a curse…you could say…It's okay as long as your not to far away from Ipswich but when we have our own families it's easier, like Ipswich has to have the some part of the blood line here."

"I don't understand." Kingsley furrowed her brows wondering how it was possible.

"It's like a ball and chain. Once you have your children you pass on the ball to the next generation, and your free."  
>Reid tried explaining to her he wasn't telling her everything, that much she could tell based on his careful choice of words.<p>

"Let's go back to my dorm." Kingsley said to him.

He looked from the sky to her, watching her carefully before grabbing her offered hand and letting Kingsley help pull him up.

She knew she shouldn't ignore the fact he was hiding something go, but at this point she just didn't want to know yet. How bad could it be? she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Once again Kingsley found herself lost in Reid's embarrass as he walked her back to her door. She knew this wasn't something he was use to and was surprised at how easily it came to him.<p>

Kingsley's mouth opened wider for Reid's tongue as his entire body pressed against hers, trapping her between the blonde bad boy and the door the feeling was not unwelcome.

Feeling his hands slip under her shirt she grabbed the loose dress shirt collar. Pulling him closer she felt his hands graze her breast before traveling back down her abdomen. Her own tongue pushed against Reid's feeling more confident with her growing arousal. Her mind was reeling and her body in over drive as she shivered feeling the door open behind mind couldn't process more than that as his tongue danced with hers every now and then withdrawing to nibble at her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Reid said breaking away. He groaned and Kingsley laughed feeling exactly what the problem was.

"Kay." Kingsley kissed Reid once more before watching him adjust himself and shut his eyes tightly before taking the long painful walk to his own room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	22. Interruptions

Kingsley was in complete and utter heaven as she got ready for dinner with her father.

She looked at the dried flowers hanging on her wall. Over the last few weeks Reid had really upped his game. He had stopped looking at second girls, stepped up the random compliments, and had been much more physical with their relationship.

They had yet to have sex but he had taken every chance available to kiss, touch, hold, or caress her. And at random point in the week Reid brought her a single flower on their dates.

Kingsley being the natural romantic girl she was had kept them all drying them out to keep them as long as possible. She was pretty sure she was falling for Reid and that moment at dinner tonight she was going to have to bring it up with her father. Hearing the knock on her door Kingsley hollered it was open. Finished putting in her earrings she looked up and smiled seeing Reid standing there.

"Hey, were are you going tonight?" Reid was dressed up in nice jeans and a lose dress shirt over a black tee.

"Family thing, Pogue's birthday's next week." He looked her over and found himself thinking once again just how beautiful she was.  
>"You're going to dinner with your dad tonight, right?" Kingsley nodded and slipped on her heels.<p>

"Tomorrow night we're study for the Lit. test, you in?"

Kingsley came closer to him grabbing her bag. "What do you think?" Kingsley grabbed his collar smoothing it out a bit more before she kissed his lips softly. Reid smiled pinching her ass.

"Need a ride?" They two walked outside and into the parking lot. Kingsley jingled Sarah's keys in her hand.

Reid opened her door for her before closing it. Kingsley rolled down the window and Reid leaned in.

"Call me." His hand reached forward and grabbed the back of her neck not able to thread his fingers through her hair since it was in a clip. The kiss was lingering and sweet and left Reid smirking and Kingsley grinning.

Kingsley straightened her dress before walking into the restaurant she hadn't seen her father since Sam's small funeral and she missed her daddy.

* * *

><p>"Kingsley, sweetheart!" Kingsley turned and saw her father standing up a few tables away. She eyes traveled to the rest of the table and her smile faultered as she made her way to the table.A woman was sitting next to her father. She had soft brown eyes mixed with ember and medium length rich brown hair. She looked like a model.<p>

"Kingsley" Her father placed both hands on her shoulders as he pushed her chair in. He had a large grin on his face, one she hadn't seen in a very long time. "I'd like you to meet Requel Razzoli…. my girlfriend." Kingsley coughed on the sip of water she had been taking. She stared at the woman next to her father and looked back and forth at their loving glances, this obviously wasn't something that happened recently.

"You're girlfriend?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes. My girlfriend." Her father looked at her and she could tell he was looking for a reaction. She put her best fake smile on and nodded at the woman. In Kingsley mind she let out a sharp scream realizing this night was not going to go as planed.

* * *

><p>"So then we spent the entire night talking about how they met at one of his shoots and how she fell for him within the hour, and him telling me how he realized it was time to get past mom and yada yada yada!" Kingsley paced back and forth in Reid and Tyler's room.<p>

"Kings. Babe chill you need to calm down. Just forget about your dad for now and focus on something else."

" Like what?"

"Me!" Reid pulled the other blonde down on the bed with him pushing some of the text books and homework out of the way. His kisses started at her neck as his fingers tickled her sides. She let out a small giggle as he wiggles his wingers over her sensitive skin making her body twitch and a laugh escape her.

'Reid!"

'Kingsley!" He mocked her before rolling them over. With full power her lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was long and thorough, leaving not millimeter untouched as his own lips molded and flexed to form with hers. Kingsley felt that passion she had been recently, like sitting close to a fire and feel it lick at your skin, tingling it, but not yet burning. She seemed to always be feeling this with him recently.

He rolled them once more putting both of them on their sides as he brought her closer to her. The kisses became longer and lazier, not longer looking to convey passion simply both just enjoying the feeling. Kingsley's fire burned more and she took great satisfaction in managing to directly bunch Reid's shirt in her hands, him barley noticing it until she broke apart to bring it up over his head. Her own shirt was next as he undid the snaps that ran down the front.

Reid pulled her almost bare chest flush with his own as she raked her nails gently down his back and shoulders as the continued their session. Kingsley grinned as she felt Reid wiggle her skirt off her hips will it was down to her calves where she kicked it the rest of the way off. Kingsley grinned as she dug her hands into his silky blonde hair, pulling him closer to her. She let her mind stop processing what was happening and just let go taking Reid's advice and focusing solely on him. With a quick hook of the leg and a gently push Kingsley managed to straddle Reid effortlessly.

Reid opened his eyes and looked up at the beautiful girl above him. Her blonde hair forming a curtain around their faces it felt almost to exotic having her ere alone with him as if they were the only to left alive. His hands roamed her body watching her as she bit her lip in that sexy manner she'd mastered unknowingly as she unzipped his dark jeans and lowered her mouth to his chest. Feeling her luscious lips graze his peck he groaned when she ran her teeth over his nipple making him hold onto her hips tighter. She continued her path slowly moving her way downwards with every kiss, nip, bite, and lick.  
>"Kingsley?" He wanted to know what was going through her mind. This whole waiting for sex and virgins and girlfriends (that he cared about) was all new to him.<p>

His eyes snapped shut as she pulled down him jeans most of the way letting him kick the rest off onto the floor as she climbed back up straddling the middle of his chest.

He rolled her quickly not caring about her 'umph' or squeal of surprise as his lips kneaded the flesh of her breast falling out of the top of her cups.

The pesky material was gone in a matter of seconds as Reid's hands expertly reached under her slightly arched back and unclasped the hook.

His fingers trailed after the fabric as he removed it and for the first time saw her breasts. They were just as wonderful as he imagined, perky and soft like molded dough as his nose and mouth grazed the soft tender flesh.

Kingsley's breathing quickened as she felt his slightly chapped lips and smooth teeth wrapped around her nipple gently biting it before sucking it.

Her back arched more as she held his head tighter encouraging him to do as he wished as long as it felt as good as this.

She let Reid's mouth continue it's ministrations while she pushed the covers down. She let his mouth break away from her only for a moment to scout up the bed before pulling him back to her.

Reid followed Kingsley up the bed settling between her parted legs as he grabbed the covers and pulled them over the couple.

His kisses changed from passionate and needy to a more sweeter rout as Kingsley toyed with the waistband of his boxers.

His own fingers tangled in her hair of needing her breasts. Tweaking the nipple he heard the muffled moan pass her lips.

He bit her bottom lip and enjoyed the mew sound coming from her as his hand snaked down to her panties. With one hand ready to take them off he put his weight on his arm glad swimming had given him the arm power to.

"Are you sure about this?" Reid asked her. Kingsley's mind started working in over drive catching up to the previous hour it had missed while being canceled out by her body.

"I-"

'Hey guys! We…"

"Out!" Reid yelled looking behind him at the growing crowd of people.

The group of five seemed to unfreeze and scurry out of the doorway slamming it shut in their hurry for escape.

Reid growled like a feral animal as he buried his head in the crook of Kingsley's neck.

Kingsley's body started convulsing like a small vibration as  
>she struggled to hold back. The vibration turned into violent thrashing quickly as she could not longer hold it and burst out laughing. Her face and chest burning red from embarrassment.<p>

'We're not having sex, are we?" Reid asked. Kingsley never stopped her laughing though her eyes sis look apologetic as she gently shook her head.

Reid groaned and laid down next to her. Slowly letting the laughed take over him as he watched Kingsley thrash around trying desperately to get air as her laughter never Kingsley and Reid finally managed to stop their laughing the two laid there until Reid rolled back on top of her.

"Reid-I told you, I'm not…"

Reid cut her off by kissing her collar bone. "What have I told you about trusting me?" Reid smiled slyly as he gripped the edges of her silky boy shorts.

His long fingers brushed against her smooth thighs and legs as he removed her underwear leaving her feeling naked and exposed.

When Reid lowered his head to her abdomen she knew what he was doing a flushed with pleasure as his lips met her lower ones as if her did this all the time to her he gripped her thighs tighten parting them more as his mouth worked against her core.

She was in total pleasure as he would lick along her slit, suck on her clit or twirl his long tongue around the bundle of nerves, before lapping up everything she gave when she finally reached her peak.

Reid curled Kingsley tighter around him on the bed as she tried hard to keep her eyes open. She obviously wasn't use to such strenuous activity.

Hugging her tighter to him he convinced himself it was only because it was chilly out and she was warm and soft.


	23. Horny Jerks

"How did you sleep last night?" Tyler asked as he stood next to Kingsley's locker. The blonde looked at him questioningly doubting his sanity.

"Um, okay, why?"

Tyler leaned against the lockers as Kingsley turned her combination.

"Well see, I'm glad you and Reid had a good nights sleep, ..seeing as I was stuck on Kate and Sarah's chair all night. You know, the tiny one that's always jabbing your ass!"

Kingsley looked on in sympathy at the blue eyed boy who gave her an angry smirk. Her hand slapped her mouth as it accidently let loose a giggle.

'I'm so sorry Ty! I mean we fell asleep and we just forgot to get up. We had to rush to get ready today."

Tyler smirked in a very Reid fashion, obviously from spending to much time with him.

"Funny we though for sure when we found you in bed you were both VERY much awake."

Kingsley smacked him upside the head and scowled. "We didn't fuck!"

Kingsley squealed when she felt arms wrap around her pulling her back tightly to a chest as wet lips kissed the crook of her neck.

"Hey beautiful." Reid said twirling her in his arms before pinning her to the lockers. Tyler laughed and slapped Reid on the shoulder as he past.

"Reid.." Kingsley glared at his grinning face. His hands slid up from her hips to her ribs his thumbs on the underside of her breasts.

"What?" He pouted leaning in for a kiss. His forehead rested against her own as his lips just barley brushed hers.

"Mr. Garwin, Ms. Adams, Break it up!" Provost Higgins said as he past. Reid smirked dropping her hands and looking like he was about to leave when he stopped short letting Kingsley pass him before smacking her ass. She let out a small moan making Reid bite his lip for self control. This girl was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>Reid grew board with Jane's lecture quickly. His eyes scanned the class making sure everyone else was either paying attention, asleep, or doing there own thing. Slouching down he let his fingers walk over to Kingsley skirt. For a few minutes he was content with just fiddling with the fabric tugging at it every now and then, but as soon as he got board with that too, the real fun began.<p>

His fingers stroked her knee up to her mid thigh slowly going higher and higher, relishing in the warmer flesh as he saw her bite her lips out of the corner of his eye. He got as far as his fingers brushing the elastic of her panties on her inner thigh before she had enough. Grabbing his wrist she held it firmly on the seat away from her glaring at him and smacking his hand away every time he tried again.

When class was finished Reid stayed seated making Kingsley have to shuffle over him. To his delight he got a flash of her crotch and couldn't help but have his eyes drawn to her crotch. Where a nice little wet spot was present about the size of his thumb. His deep laugh was rewarded with a sharp smack to the head by Kingsley.

"Horny Jerk." She muttered finally straightening herself out when she was in the isle.

Reid frowned and reached for her. "I'm sorry." Kingsley ignored him and continued her way out of the room Reid sighed knowing he was going to have to apologize.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." She whispered in her ear as he hugged her from behind.<p>

"Reid that's not funny. I told you to stop, and you didn't, that might have flied with your other girlfriends, but not me buddy!"

"Okay, I'm sorry Kingsley." Kingsley nodded and smiled at him.

Reid smirked while he bit his lip leaning in closer to her. "But you liked it."

Kingsley rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else.

"So Pogue's part is in a few days, wanna go with me?" He asked her. Kingsley chuckled picking at his fries.

"Reid at this point do you really need to even ask. Of course I'll go with you."

Reid kissed her neck quickly making her flush as his tongue darted out quickly to taste her flesh. "Trust me babe. I do, I've seen what happens when Pogue doesn't ask Kate and just assumes she'll go with him. It doesn't end pretty!"

"I'm not Kate." Kingsley whispered close to his lips.

"No, no you are not." Reid's breath was hot against her lips as his mouth parted about to kiss her.

"Sign this petition." The heard a voice almost growl. The couple didn't move apart simply turned their heads to see who was talking to them. Reid let out a gulp as Kingsley shrunk back in her seat.

"Mia." She greeted. The brunette glared at her and turned her attention back to Reid.

"Hi Mia."

'Reid." Her voice softened from a growl to almost a tearful one. She handed the petition over to Reid who looked it over.

"What's it for?" Kingsley asked her. Mia scoffed and rolled her eyes as if it was the stupidest thing she had ever been asked making Reid glance at a now glowering Kingsley.

"The winter dance. We want to make it a masquerade, but need every student to sign saying they don't have a safety issue with it."

Reid handed Kingsley the paper and pen who sighed it without even glancing at the page. She sent a sarcastic smile to Mia when she handed it back. She felt bad, but wouldn't be blamed for Reid having more feelings for her then Mia. She was tired of always taking the blame.

"What was that about?" Kate asked the two as she walked up to the table.

"Nothing" the couple said together.

"So let's talk about Pogue's party." The mocha skinned girl said sitting with them.

* * *

><p>Almost a week later Kingsley opened the door to the Parry Estate and greeted the people waiting there.<p>

"Hey, see you got door duty." Sarah said as Kingsley closed the large oak door.

"Yeah, have you seen the boys?"

"No, but they'll be here soon, they are uh, dealing with some family stuff before they get here.

Kingsley noticed Sarah's shifty eyes but said nothing of it. "Yeah, okay well I'm going to go to the bathroom. Think they'll mind if I just leave the front door unlocked with a sign saying come in?"

"Nah, go ahead, I'll see you two in a minute." Sarah said before greeting someone in her Human Geography class.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Kingsley said as she saw Reid getting a drink with Caleb. The two were in a very intense conversation judging by there hushed language and serious expressions.<p>

"Hey Kings." Caleb greeted her.

"Hey." Reid kissed her cheek quickly.

"Mind giving us a minute?" Caleb asked her. Kingsley nodded and let go of Reid' hand.

'Sure, I'll be out front." She said.

Kingsley listened to the music as she sat on the window seat in the front room. She shouldn't be worried about them, should she?

"Kings." Caleb sat down next to her and greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hey Caleb."

"Look, I know we don't talk a lot but I wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" Her brows furrowed as she sipped her drink.

"You, I don't know what you did but ever since Reid's started dating you he's not getting into fights, and that really takes a lot of my back."

"It must be hard always watching out for your brother, I'm glad I could help out." She said.

"Hey, go get your own boyfriend!" Sarah swatted at Kingsley.

"I think I just might!" Kingsley and Caleb laughed as Sarah pulled him onto the dance floor. Kingsley entered the kitchen and approached her boyfriend she stood with his elbows bracing the counter.

"Come dance with me." Kingsley whispered in his ear. She skimmed her lips over his cheek and let them linger on his neck as she continuously kissed the flesh, electing a small moan from him.

"Do we really have to dance?"

'Yes." She said. Kingsley grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his as she led him to the dance floor.

The tune changed from Joan Jett's Rock and Roll to Cherish's Killa.

Kingsley danced against a laughing Reid as he stood still wrapping herself around him more than a few times as she groaned against him every now and then.

When the song ended Kingsley ended it with a long kiss. Reid's hands gripped her hips pinning her against him until Kingsley broke his hold and grabbed both hands in hers.

* * *

><p>Reid smiled when Kingsley lead them up the stairs and threw the hallway.<p>

"Here, this is my room." Reid said as he pulled them into an empty room.

"Your room?" Kingsley asked. Reid silenced her with fast passion filled kisses as he untied the dress from her neck. With a quick slip of his hands he let her dress fall to the floor and he pushed her gently to sit on the end of the bed.

"Reid I'm not-"

"I know, I know, let me just do something to you!" Reid almost begged as he stripped himself of his black t shirt and jacket. His mouth moved down her neck to her collar bone as he leaned over her. Her breathing hitched as his lips found her nipple, grazing his pearly whites over it before taking it into his mouth.

"Stop." Kingsley said. Reid groaned as he stood up immediately. "Let me do something for you." She pulled him down to sit next to her before standing in front of him.

He watched as she unzipped his jeans making him gulp as she pushed the dark denim down his thighs. "Kin-"

She shushed him with her sweet smile as her fingers hooked into his boxers pulling them down past his knees.

He let his head fall back as her hand gripped his base. Pumping him till he was standing at full attention. He felt her free hand rest in the center of his chest and give him a soft push. Following her lead he laid down fully staring at the ceiling before shutting his eyes tightly when he felt her warm mouth elope his tip.

She obviously knew what she was doing, but he wasn't going to focus on that right now, instead he let the sensation of her soft lips and wet tongue take him to the edge as her hand stroked and squeezed the rest of him she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Kingsley!" He tried warning her but didn't last long as he came into her mouth. He heard her choke at first before swallowing it.

When he felt her release his limp member he opened her eyes trying to regulate his breathing as she climbed over him.

"Hi!" She smiled happily at him. Her kid in a candy store expression made him laugh as she kissed his chest and neck, all the way up to his lips.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine, just surprised, not use to having that much-" Reid looked up at her and couldn't hold his grin as he sat up, holding her against his nearly naked form.

'Are you saying I'm the –" Kingsley nodded while she bit her lip. Reid grinned unlike anything before.

"What is it with guy and their dick size?" Kingsley asked him. Reid pushed some of her hair back behind her ear as he kissed her collar bone.

"Something about knowing we were the best for you, knowing we did something for you, got you off in a way no one else did." He said between kisses.

They sat their skin flush with skin as she sat straddling him almost while she hooked her legs behind his back.

"Technically you haven't done anything to me yet."

Reid broke away from her skin raising his blonde eyebrows at her. "I got you off before!"

"Yeah but-" Kingsley trailed off.

'But what?"

Kingsley bit her lips keeping her smile down. "You weren't exactly the best, very close second though." Reid stared at her with a blank expression on his face before standing up. The sudden change made Kingsley scream as he turned and threw her on the bed. Reid pulled her by the ankles down to the edge as he kneeled down.

"We'll see about that."


	24. Girlfriends

Kingsley smiled as she heard Kiss me by Sixpence Non The Richer from her cell phone.

"Hello Beautiful." Reid's voice flowed through.

"Hey. It's Pouge's birthday, don't you have that thing with the family?" She asked.

"Yeah later, what are you doing today?" She heard Reid's voice on the other end.

"Nothing, why? You want to do something?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I want you to do something with me."

"What?"

"Well first, come outside, I'm waiting." Reid said. Kingsley stopped in her tracks.

"Wanna rephrase that?"

Reid sighed but chuckled non the less. He clould almost see her just tapping her foot with a hand on her hip.

"**_Please_**come out."

"Better. Give me a second."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Kingsley asked as she approached the blond boy.<p>

"I want to ask you something. Come to dinner with me, meet the families."

"Wh-What! Reid I can't I don't have a dress!"Reid smirked opening Kingsley's door for her.

"I know, that's why I'm taking you shopping, we got three hours before dinner, come on."

Kingsley got in the car but frowned when Reid started driving into town.

"Reid I can't let you be a sugar-daddy. I don't want you to pay for all this."

"Think of it as a really early birthday present."

"My birthday isn't until next month!" She reminded Reid.

"Please, just do this for me." He pulled those sad puppy dog eyes on her the ones she couldn't resist as the icy blue burned into her.

"Fine… You just better hope I don't make a fool of myself."

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure I can do this Reid! I mean we've only been dating like a month and a half!" Reid had taken her shopping, buying her gold strappy sandals to go with the gorgeous salmon dress.<p>

"You'll be fine!" Reid said as he opened the front door to Tyler's house.

"Be prepared!" He mocked her in a frightening tone.

"Don't!" she slapped his stomach but couldn't contain the laugh.

"You're such a dork." Kingsley kissed his cheek as he ushered her inside.

"I caught her!" He yelled through the large home.

"Reid!" She hissed not wanting to seem rude or draw attention.

"Now you are way to beautiful for my son!" A tall man said as he entered the foyer. This must be Reid's father judging by their almost identical face. Where Reid was paler, his father was tanner, his jaw rounder, and his hair an almost pitch black color. They looked almost identical with Reid in his dark jeans and black dress shirt, and his father in a classic black suit.

"Funny!" Reid sarcastically smirked as he gave a quick hug to his father. His father clapped him on the back a few times before letting him go.

"You're paler." His father said in a causual but concerned tone.

"Not best weather for tanning."

"And snarkier." His father raised his eyebrows as he smirked.

It was easy to see where Reid got his wit and flintiness from. His father's eyes turned to her and let out a low whistle.

"Now why are you slumming it with my son?" Reid elbowed his father's side quickly making her laugh.

"Kidding. I'm Reid's father, Joseph Garwin pleasure to meet you…"

"Kingsley Adams." She supplied looking at Reid through the corner of her eye who suddenly looked very nervous.

"Who's there Joey?" A cheery and lyrical voice sounded.

"My future daughter in law." Joseph said. Kingsley blushed from ears to chest, though it was a pale pink compared to the redness of Reid's embarrassed face.

"Oh not that horrible Twit Mia!" Kingsley smiled liking this British woman immediately. Her hair with a beautiful flame red that made Kingsley jealous the second she laid eyes on it, and dark blue eyes that seemed to sparkle and shine like Tyler's.

"Oh thank god, I was afraid the family was going to be stuck with _the other one_." Her lyrical voice showed her disdain for Mia, making Kingsley both happy and worried. What could Mia have done to make this woman hate her so much, and was she going to suffer the same fate?

"Reid, You've gotten paler." The woman said as she scanned Reid up and down quickly like the mother she was. Reid rolled his eyes at the comment.

"This is Kingsley, isn't she pretty!" He said grinning, changing the conversation.

"Hi…" She said blushing.

"Yes, she is…why is she with you?" The woman quipped. Reid huffed and the woman smiled.

"I'm joking, how are you darling?" She said pulling him into a hug.

"Good. PALER! But fine. This is my girlfriend, Kingsley Adams. Kingsley this is Tyler's mother Rosalind." He introduced. Kingsley hesitate looking quickly at Reid they had never had that official conversation of what they were, it was like an unspoken thing between them that they understood. Yet hearing him call her that sent a million butterfly's pleasantly fluttering in her stomach.

"Pleasure to meet you. Come into the kitchen and meet my husband and Caleb's mother." She said taking the tall blond under her arm.

"Where's mom?" Reid asked his father.

"With Wayne and Triss. There with Pogue talking about-family things." Kingsley looked over her shoulder but quickly looked back when both Garwin men looked at her. What was with this family stuff?

"Honey, meet Kingsley Adams. Reid's girlfriend."

"Why is someone so beautiful with a Garwin?" He cracked. His hair was dark and his eyes a bright green contrasting nicely to his tanner skin.

'Hey!" both men responded. Kingsley laughed at the interaction of father and son. Joseph putting his arm around his son's shoulder pulling him into his side.

"I passed on great genes to him. Besides I got Merry, didn't I?"

"Meredith felt sorry for you, brother. Though I will admit, your son turned out much better than you!"

"Because of Meredith's genes." Supplied the woman frosting a cake. She had pretty hazel eyes with dark drown hair, beautiful although her face more worn.

The room laughed a bit and Reid took his turn with the introductions yet again.

"Kings, this is Glenn, Tyler's dad and Caleb's mom Evelyn."

"Nice to meet you." They replied.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Caleb entered the giant kitchen. He was follow by Tyler, Sarah and Kate.

"Kingsley, glad to see he brought you." Caleb said giving her a quick squeeze of a hug.

Tyler slapped her five as he past, damp from either a lap in the pool or a just finished shower.  
>"Where's everybody at!" A deep rumble of a voice bellowed through the house.<p>

"Kitchen!" The sons of past and new generation called.

"Hello!" A tall man entered the kitchen. Kingsley new immediately who this man was. Hazel eyes tanned skin, square jaw, and rocky voice. Pogue's father.

"Uncle Wayne! Meet Kingsley, Reid's girlfriend." Tyler introduced before Reid could.

"Why is she-"

"Don't start!" The Garwin men shouted and glared.

"Kidding." The man grinned cheekily. "Nice to meet you Kingsley. "

"Hey Kingsley!" Pogue said as he entered the kitchen. The resemblance was almost uncanny as they stood right next to each other between the father and son. Like Reid and Joseph the two looked identical, Pouge and Wayne more so. Only difference was Wayne's stubble, short hair and bulkier built.

"Who is she?" A woman asked as she came in. She was very plainly pretty with a small nose delicate features and pretty grey eyes.

"Mom this is Kingsley, Reid's girlfriend." Pogue introduced. Kingsley blushed as the woman gave a quick smile to the ceiling.

"Thank god, I couldn't stand Mia. Hello Kingsley, I'm Beatrice."

"Nice to meet you." She said.

'Where's my mom?" Reid asked anxiously.

Wayne smirked. "You're mommy's out front on her cell."

"You're mommy's out front on the cell" Reid mocked in a whiny baby voice as he passed, ducking the smack to the head from dear old uncle Wayne.

The group laughed as Wayne cursed at the miss. Kingsley looked around the crowded kitchen and found herself feeling something she hadn't for a long time, a sense of a full family.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom." Reid hesitantly approached the woman.<p>

The blonde looked up and gave a fond smile. "Hi baby!" She hugged her son tightly, Reid returning the hug with as much force. She held his face in her delicate hands and gave him a once over, her face turning into one of concern.

"You're-"

"Paler, yeah I know, we can't all be living it up in the Tropics." He joked. The blonde woman kissed his cheek and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked.

"I hear you have a new girlfriend." Reid's eyes widened considerably.

"How the hell-"

"Melissa Abbot, you know that woman can't keep her mouth shut." Reid glared at the last name Abbot. He had nothing against Melissa, his mother's friend, it was her son he couldn't stand. "Is she pretty?"

"Gorgeous" he replied without thinking.

"She smart?"

"Can hardly add, but she's a poetic genius. You should listen to some of her ideas mom, she's just-"

"Are you in love with her?" She cut him short. Reid hesitate his mouth moving as he tried to find the words yet nothing came out.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. He had never been in love he didn't know what it felt like.

"Good, It's the once that you have to work for that are the strongest in the end. Remember what we taught you, anything worth having id worth working for, and anything worth keeping is worth fighting for." She reminded him.

"Now let's go see meet my future daughter in law!" She said cheerily.

"Moooooommmmmm!" Reid groaned as his mother laughed.


	25. Boyfriends

Kingsley waved goodbye to the families and her friends as Reid finished up his conversation with his father. She saw them embrace in a heart warming father-son hug before finally saying goodnight.

When Reid got into his car Kingsley leaned over and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Thank you." She said before mending her lips to his. The kiss was sweet and lingering as she brushed some of his fringe out of his eyes.

"Welcome." He grinned as they broke apart.

"So, they don't hate me do they?" Kingsley asked as they made their way back to the dorms. Reid was going to drop her off before heading back.

"They love you…" Kingsley let out a small laugh at Reid seriousness. "No really! I think Rosaline was about to trade in Tyler for you!" This only fueled the fire as Kingsley's chuckle turned into full hearty laughter as Reid continued his rant. "In the kitchen they were fawning over you. Kingsley's so pretty, she's so smart, why can't Reid be like her, why can't Tyler have her eyes!"

"BULLSHIT!" Kingsley called him out. Reid laughed as he turned.

"Okay, maybe not that much but still, they're like in love with you babe…"

Kingsley bit her lips as she intertwined her fingers with Reid's free hand, holding it in her lap.

"I want you to meet my dad the next time he's in town."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Early November…"

"Uh, I don't do to well with parentals…" He trailed off as he shifted his gaze nervously.

Kingsley bit her lip looking at his Radio the screen flashing the station number and song lowly playing, so much so it was barley a whisper.

"But…I mean, I know you met Mia's parents…."

Reid rolled his eyes. "That was different." Kingsley sat up straight seeing them approach the school. She couldn't help but feel the pang of jealousy.

"Oh…Okay." Kingsley put a smile on her face as she got out of Reid's car. She couldn't help but snuggle into him warmth as a breeze ran though the air. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder keeping her close to him as they walked in, the common room was fairly busy with girls and guys eating late night snakes, watching movies or playing video games they didn't want to in their rooms.

Kingsley felt the urge to glare when she saw Mia looking at the couple as they past. Why was she so jealous all of the sudden, she was never jealous, well in the matter of guys that is.

"So I'll call you later?" Reid asked as he walked into her room behind her.

"Yeah." She said dejected.

"Hey…" Reid stood in front of Kingsley brushing the hair out of her face he held her chin, kissing her so soft it made her heart skip a beat. "You look beautiful, I'll call you when we're done-uh, cleaning…"

"Kay, I-I'll see you later." Kingsley stopped herself.

"Bye." Reid kissed her goodbye quickly before heading back out. As Kingsley closed the door she turned on Sara Lov's Tell Me How. A soothing and melancholy song that almost always cleared her head. As she got out her unfinished homework she thought about what Reid said.

What did he mean it was different? He saw more of a future with Mia then her? No! He choose her, he wanted to be with her, he cared for her, so then why wouldn't he wan t to meet her father? These questions haunted her mind as she scribbled down answers only to re read her handwriting and crumple it up when she found she had been writing down the song lyrics.

Kingsley let out a frustrated growl as she laid back on her bed, waiting for his call.

Thirdly seconds later she let out a hearty laugh and got up to talk to some of the girls in her class downstairs. She would NOT be one of those girls waiting by the phone!

* * *

><p>"I think Kingsley knows." Reid said as he sat with Tyler. Tyler looked up from his place at the window.<p>

"You haven't been using around her, have you?"

Reid looked out the window watching Caleb and Wayne talk to Pouge as the sky got cloudy, his ascension was only minutes away. "Of course not! If anything I've been using less!"

Tyler smirked as he focused his attention at Reid once more. "Because you're always around her! Yeah had to use when your always sucking face!" Reid laughed pushing him slightly.

"I'm not man, unlike Cay and Pogo I'm not whipped." The blonde son huffed.

Tyler chuckled. "You don't think you are, but Kinny has you wrapped around her little finger, and neither of you realize it."

"Whatever! Come on Baby Boy, it's almost time…"

* * *

><p>Kingsley opened up the large fridge in the common room and pulled out a yogurt.<p>

"Kingsley!" Sarah called to her. Kingsley shot up quickly hitting her head of a shelf of the fridge.

"Mother fuck-"

"Hey! Language!" Kate scolded. Kingsley rolled her eyes popping open the lid to the Vanilla yogurt.

"You're one to talk.." She grumbled. The two other girls shared a look, they knew that tone, the tone of a girlfriend made at her boyfriend.

"What did he do?" They asked simultaneously with a sigh. The three girls sat at the kitchen island ignoring the others mingling around them.

"He doesn't wanna meet my dad. I asked him and he said no, I reminded him he met Mia's parents and he was "but that was different" what the hell is that sup post to mean!" She scoped a large portion of the dairy product into her mouth shutting her up.

"Oh sweetie, Reid was scammed into meeting Mia's parents." Kate laughed.

"How do you scam someone into meeting your parents?"

Sarah grabbed another spoon out of the drawer and helped Kingsley devour the yogurt. "Well, she had him come over to her house, saying her parents where off at the mall or something, he comes over, mauls her only to find her parents in the other room! Oh dear god I'd never seen him that angry, not even at Aaron!"

"It was funny." Kate supplied. But Kingsley wasn't listening she was off wondering what the hell she was going to do…

* * *

><p>Reid gulped as he saw Pogue fall hard back onto the ground. His father was their waiting for him as they approached.<p>

"You okay there?" Reid asked the gasping boy. Pogo wasn't looking his best, in fact he looked like he was gonna pass out.

"I-I-" Pogue faltered in his stance swaying bit as the new found energy pulsated through him his eyes threatening to turn pitch black and use.

"You aren't going to pass out, are you?" Tyler asked as Wayne and Caleb helped stedy him on his feet.

'He'll be fine, give him a minute boys." Wayne said.

Tyler and Reid stood with Caleb as Pogue was helped by his father back into the house.

"So, while Pogue is telling Kate you might wanna tell Kingsley. We all know we don't need another snoopy blonde running around." Tyler said before following the Parry men.

"Hey!" Caleb shouted after him. "She's not snoopy!" He grumbled. Reid was left standing their looking up at the thundering sky. He hoped to god his nearing ascension wasn't anything like what Pogue went through.

* * *

><p>"Hey boyfriend stealer!" Mia said in a fake cheery voice as she and Kira approached the three girls.<p>

'Not in the mood Mia." Kingsley stated as she licked the spoon. She didn't want to talk about Mia she didn't want to hear Mia, she didn't want to deal with Mia. All she wanted was to drown in her secret jealousy for tonight.

"You know what I'm not in the mood for?"

Kingsley couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Um….A breath mint?" Sarah guessed.

Kira sneered, making Kate stand up straighter.

"Seeing my boyfriend with a charity case like you…"

"YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Kingsley sneered back at the brunette. Kira was in the middle of a stare down with Kate and Sarah.

"Yeah, my boyfriend, I love him, I broke him in, I was the girl of his dreams…"

"WAS Sweety! Past tense. Get over your self toe-thumbs!" Kingsley threw the spoon in the sink as she continued with the confrontation. "Don't blame me because he didn't care about you. I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry he broke your heart, I'm sorry you didn't get your way but I am NOT sorry that he has feelings for me." Kingsley said. Pushing Mia away from her before going back to her dorm room, she didn't have the energy to be in a fight.

Kingsley made it as far as her dorm room before hearing anything else. "Hey!" Kingsley groaned as she turned around seeing Mia at the stair case. "If he left me for you, what makes you so sure he won't leave you for the next new girl." She said in a cool collected voice, making Kingsley's eyes flash briefly.

"Whatever." She slammed her door close before looking at her cell. What did stop him?


	26. Halloween Treats

"Lovelies!" The three girls walked into the house only to be greeted with a drunken Tyler.

"B.B.!" Kingsley squeals back hugging the now glaring Tyler.

"Brat" He glares at her. "Pogue and Reid are out back, Caleb's on his way over." Tyler informed the three.

"Thanks!" Kingsley said before making her way outside to her boyfriend.

Kate and Sarah stayed behind knowing she was gonna need to be alone to talk to Reid.

Making her way threw the crowded house she gave half hearted "excuse me's and "sorry"s as she had to almost push some idiots out of her way. She smiled as she approached the two seeing their brotherly bantering over cigarettes and beer.

"Okay, I see two boys smiling and laughing, but no women, no explosives, and no video games, so what are you two so giggly about?"

'We don't giggle." Pogue said almost offended.

"That's not what Kate says." She shrugged. Reid whipped his neck around so fast he almost dropped the cigarette between his lips as he started laughing at his older brother.

"I'm gonna go find her. See ya later Kings." Pogue said giving her a quick half hug. Kingsley followed him with her eyes watching as he went back into the house to no doubt confront his girlfriend about his "giggling".

Taking a deep breath she turned around and leaned against the stone wall Reid was.

"Look my dad's coming to Boston in a few days. And I know you said parent's weren't your thing but I was thinking-"

"Kingsley…" Reid sounded almost exasperated as he exhaled his smoke.

"Reid! I-look I don't know-You introduced me to your parents. No, not just your parents but all of the families. I don't know what that means to you but to me it means you're thinking about the future. Our future. So tell me, Reid, what did it mean to you?" She scrambled to understand her boyfriends thinking.

Reid said nothing just inhaled his smoke as he stared at the dying grass.

"I do…think about us," He said after a minute of silence, the cigarette bobbing as his lips moved. "and I…I just don't do well with parents, and the last thing I need is your dad hating me thinking I'm not good enough for his daughter." Reid grabbed the cigarette between his fingers and Kingsley watched the embers glow as his hand flew all over while he spoke. " And us always fighting about your dad and us breaking up and-" Kingsley silenced his ramblings with a kiss.

"What the hell was that for?" Reid asked as he broke away breathlessly. Kingsley smiled at him sweetly as she looped her arms around his neck.

"You don't even realize it but you just admitted you have feelings for me."Kingsley kissed him again. "Thank you." She whispered against his lips. Reid dropped his cigarette and smothered it with his foot before pulling her back against his front.

Kingsley couldn't help but feel completely relaxed as he wrapped his arms under her breasts letting her relax against him.

"You are such a fucking softy." She muttered as they stayed in their embrace a few moments later.

"What!" He chuckled.

"The first time I met you I thought you were this total jackass, bad boy. And here we are, you being all boyfriend-y and cuddly. It's cute."

"Why thank you!"

"ITS cute not YOU'RE cute!" She laughed.

Reid's head dipped down pressing his lips to her ear. His breath was hot on her sensitive skin as he whispered. "So I'm not cute now?"

"No." She squeaked at the pinch to her side a minute second later. "You're not cute, you're sexy. And hot, and fit, and-Reid!"

She pushed away from him as she felt the pressure on her lower back that could only be one thing.

"What! Not my fault I got a hot chick rubbing up against me, calling me hot! You're a damn tease!" he laughed at her.

Kingsley glowered at him as she came up against him. "I am NOT a tease." She emphasized her point by grinding her hips against him almost gasping when she could swear she felt it twitch. She didn't know where this sudden playfulness came from but she was going to say fuck it and just roll with it. She stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders loosely.

"Kingsley!"

"Yes, Reid?" she asked innocently. Reid acted quickly letting his hands circle her wrists before almost dragging her through the house in search of a more private place.

When he had finally found an empty room he tugged the laughing Kingsley into it before slamming and locking the door.

"That was rude Reid!"

"I don't give a fuck!" He said before bringing her down onto the bed with him.

'R-Reid…" Kingsley moaned as his fingers pulled down the thin straps of her black dress his fingers trailing down her arms as his lips attached to the newly revealed skin. The soft feel of them sending shivers down her spine as each tender kiss was followed with a quick flick of the tongue before he blew on the wetness.

Her mouth opened and closed trying to form a coherent sentence but could do nothing but whimper and moan as he laid her down on the bed. He wasted no time bunching the bottom of her dress in his hands before pulling it up over her head. His cold hands creating goosebumps in their wake as they brushed against her skin in his attempt to strip her as quickly as possible.

"Damn Kingsley." He breathed as she fumbled with his hoodie and t shirt.

"Would you help me out!" Kingsley demanded impatiently as she had trouble with the damn shirts.

Reid laughed loudly making his toned white chest tremor before he finally threw the clothing somewhere off the bed. Kingsley in the mean time had already managed to got his jeans off leaving them both in the underwear.

"Let me try something." He asked her. Kingsley nodded and couldn't help but grin as her thong was slipped down her legs.

His fingers stroked up and down her thigh in an agonizingly slow pace.

"Okay…" She choked out as the other hand moved to her core.

His palm pressing up against her, cupping her and making her buck at the feeling of his palm ground into her.

"Open your eyes." He told her. As ordered she opened her eyes and Reid watched as they flashed before his eyes from light to dark. Lust was a beautiful thing.

His fingers stroked her up and down focusing on the seam of her lips and the area where thigh met tan line.

Her eyes threatened to close at the sensation before flying open as he pressed her little button. Kingsley's hands shot up gripping onto his strong shoulders as she bucked against his fingers.

A digit slipped into her slowly making her body heat soar. Oh, how good it felt having them be someone else's fingers let alone his. They slipped in and out of her. One becoming two and two turning to three as they stretched her, rubbing against her walls while his thumb rubbed and flicked at her clit. "Reid." Kingsley gasped "I-So, so close!"

Reid's long lithe fingers rubbed a spot in her she hadn't been able to reach. She eyes close shut as her body shook with an intense orgasm. She felt the sudden withdraw of his fingers and  
>whimpered at the sudden feeling of loss.<p>

"Damn, you're-"

"I'm what?" Kingsley breathed she didn't yet have the energy to sit up.

"You're beautiful Kings but just now when you came I've never seen anything sexier."

She could feel Reid's forehead against her own his nose brushing hers as their lips ghosted over each other.

"I can feel you grinning."

"I can feel you cuming" he countered. Kingsley laughed with him as she slapped his shoulder.

"I-I lo-" Reid stopped her with a kiss and Kingsley didn't know if she was thankful or relieved he had stopped her.

Kingsley's hand slipped from his shoulder down his toned chest to below his belly button settling on the light abs he had as he continued their kiss.

She smiled as he moaned into her mouth as she brushes against his white blonde happy trail leading to the real treasure.  
>"Kings…." Reid groaned as Kingsley hand grasped the base of his member.<p>

"Yes?" She asked sweetly as she pulled on it.

'Shit!" He cursed at the tug. His arms shook as they supported his upper body over her.

His head rested into the crook of her neck as he inhaled her scent deeply.

"You love it." She whispered into his ear before taking the lobe in-between her teeth. She bit when she squeezed and tugged when she pulled. Her ministrations against his dick and ear in synch as he moaned deep in his throat.

"A few more squeezes and pulls as he was reaching his peak.

His mouth sucking at her throat to ease his "suffering".

Her free hand gripped his head, letting her fingers sink into his fine hair as she pulled him closer into her. She felt his release before he even moaned, the member twitching and hardening even more as he released in her hand on her stomach.

"Jesus Christ Kings!" He groaned as his arms quivered and shook no longer fully in control of his body.

"Sorry…bout that." He gulped from his suddenly dry mouth.

"It's fine." She whispered. He leaned over her grabbing a few tissues on the nightstand and wiped his juices off of her before tossing them in the waste basket.  
>"How much you wanna bet this is a guys room?" she motioned to the tissues and lotion on the nightstand making Reid's body rack with laughter.<p>

He's laughing slowed to a stop as he looked at the nearly completely naked girl under him.

Reid's sore arms were given a break as he rolled over laying on his back while Kingsley snuggled closer to his warmth.

After a few moments of peaceful silence she got up the courage to askthe question that had been on her mind for a week.

"Would you leave me?" Kingsley thought back on Mia's statement.

"What?"

"Would you leave me? If a new girl came along, would you?"

She looked up at Reid's smirking face. It wasn't his usual flirty smirk or even his cocky one it was the one of annoyance.

"You've been talking to Mia, haven't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Kings." Reid rolled over and rested his weight on one elbow.

"I left Mia for you. Because you're smart and beautiful and funny and sexily feisty" Kingsley giggles at his word choice but Reid remained serious.

"No Kingsley, I don't plan on leaving you for the next thing. The only thing that could make me leave you is another you Kingsley. And that's not possible. Cause Babe, you're one of a kind."

He leaned over and kissed her lips firmly. And in that moment Kingsley was pretty sure she was falling in love with Reid Garwin.

"That was cheesy. Sweet… but cheesy." Kingsley's comment earning her a swift slap to her bare ass.

"Happy Halloween Kings."

"Happy Halloween." She brushed the fringe out of his eyes.

"I think I'm gonna have my treat now." Reid wiggled his eye brows confusing Kingsley until he slithered down her body and decided to eat his "treat". Kingsley let out a low moan as his tongue dug into her.


	27. I Came

Kingsley let out a sigh as Tyler continued to hit the bouncy ball against the wall and catching when it bounced back, the steady thump, thump, thump, slowly driving her wild with each passing beat.

"B.B. Will you PLEASE STOP!" She let out a very un-lady like growl scaring Caleb and Pogue as well as making Tyler stop mid throw. The ball bouncing off the wall and hitting him square in the forehead making him mumble a curse.

"You okay Kings?" Caleb asked as he flipped the page in his English textbook. Kingsley groaned and looked down at her clock before spinning back to the group half watching her half studying, or in Tyler's case thinking of what would happen if he threw the ball at the wall again judging my his shifty eyes and twitching fingers.

"Don't you DARE do it!" Kingsley pointed a threatening finger at Tyler, the brunette in return gulping and dropping the ball completely. Her glare softening she sighed. "I love you guys, but why do we always have to study HERE!" She gestured to her dorm room.

"Our dorm room is to crowded." Kate said, Sarah nodding along as she scribbled notes furiously.

"We got to our room, Reid and you start making out." Tyler sighed, the boy had finally sighed caving into the peer pressure and finally pulling out his book to study.

"We don't-" Kingsley stopped her denial mid sentence seeing the pointed looks from the other five teens in the room. "Well then why not Caleb's house, or Pogue's?" The boys opened there mouths to respond when Kingsley stood up from in front of her vanity quickly. "Never mind, I'll see you later." Kingsley huffed as she left her dorm room.

"What the hell was that about?" Pogue asked his girlfriend.

"Oh baby that's just stress about Reid." Kate said as she snuggled closer to him.

"What did the blonde wonder do now?" Caleb asked as he checked over his and Sarah's questions on the study guide.

"He doesn't wanna meet her dad, which she's having lunch with right now. Do you remember when you met my parents?" Caleb and Pogue visibly flinched at the memories of meeting their girlfriends fathers.

"Yeah. Smart move on his part." They two boys shared a smirk. Kate slapped her boyfriend stomach making him cough while Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"Wait, where are they having lunch?" Tyler asked suspiciously.

"Rio Bella" The girls said. Tyler grinned mischievously muttering something.

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about them, I'll think they'll be fine."

"What's that sup post to mean?" Caleb raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the youngest.

"Oh, Baby Boy's hiding secrets…from his big brothers too!" Pogue mocked in fake hurt.

"You'll see." Tyler said with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

* * *

><p>"Hello, reservation for Adams, under Lloyd Adams." Kingsley told the matradee as she came up to the podium.<p>

"Yes, right this way ma'am." The man led her to a slightly separate room that held only a few tables.

"Thank you." She said to the passing man as he left.

"Hi daddy!" She hugged him tightly as he embraced her.

"Hey baby girl." He kissed her check when he let her go bringing a small smile to her lips. The two sat down and Kingsley noticed the third plate setting.

"So Roquel is joining us again?" She closed her eyes to make sure her father didn't see when she rolled them.

"Not quiet." A voice whispered in her ear making her jump slightly in her seat. Turning in her chair her mouth actually dropped open when she saw Reid looking slightly bashful as he blushed under her gaze.

"I got this strange phone call this morning from this young man asking me about lunch. Hello Reid." Lloyd Adams greeted the young blonde man with a friendly smile and handshake.

"Lloyd." Reid returned the smile though the nervousness very visible in his eyes.

"Reid- You came." She spoke softly as the boy sat down next to her.

"Of course." He grinned at her. His easy going attitude and affectionate grin made Kingsley's heart tug and her lips curl into a matching grin of their own.

"Thank you." Kingsley mouthed before looking back at her father, she couldn't help but feel on top of the world when Reid's hand found hers under the table.

* * *

><p>"You'll be here for my birthday next week right?" Kingsley asked as she waited for Reid to come back from the bathroom. Her father looked hesitant as he rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ground.<p>

"I-I honestly don't know Kingsley, I'll try I promise you but-"

"No guaranties. I know." Kingsley smiled sadly at the older man. If there was one thing the two knew for sure was there were no guaranties in life.

"Hey." Reid hugged her from behind nuzzling his nose in her neck as she watched her father leave. She turned quickly and pushing his shoulder harder then he thought possible.

"Ow! What the fuck Kings!" He rotated the shoulder just to make sure she didn't break anything.

"You ass hole!" Reid looked at her like she was out of her mind. "Why the hell didn't you just say yes and come with me, now I feel bad for all the things I said about you."

"Because we had some guy stuff to talk about…Wait, what did you say about me?" Reid arched a blond brow as he cocked his head. Kingsley looked guiltily to the side before grinning at him.

"You're so handsome." She cooed. Reid glared but accepted the kiss she gave him allowing his hands to slip around her into her back pockets.

"What guy stuff?" She asked as she broke away from the kiss momentarily. The need for air finally separating their lip lock.

"Nothing, back to kissing." He grinned pulling her laughing form back against him as he squeezed her checks in his hands.


	28. Happy Birthday!

"Happy Birthday!"

Kingsley screamed from the top at the top of her lungs as she fell out of her bed. A loud thump echoed in the room as her body hit the floor followed by a low groan coming from the blonde.

"Okay, maybe this wasn't the best idea." Kate whispered to Sarah.

Kingsley sat up on her elbows glaring at the two.

"You fuckin' think! What the hells the matter with you!" Kingsley shouted at the bashful looking girls.

"We just wanted to surprise you…"

"How about not killing me in the process." Kingsley glared once more as her friends helped her up.

"Sorry." They apologized. Kingsley sat on her bed and flexed her back moaning at the crack heard through out the room, the girls making disgusted faces at the sound.

"On the bright side we have a surprise for you!" Kate said in a musical voice.

"And what's that?" Kingsley asked as she gathered her showering things.

The two girls shared a look before looking back at the birthday girl.

"SHOPPING!"

* * *

><p>"Come and try this on!" Kate exclaimed as she thrusted two bathing suits onto Kingsley's hand. She looked down at the fabric and raised a questioning brow at Kate.<p>

"Um, sweetie, It's WINTER!" Kate's smile never faltered still bright and big.

"Just do it!" Kingsley sent a pleading look to Sarah who pointedly ignored her.

"Fine." Kingsley huffed going into the dressing room.  
>While she tried on one swim suite she was bombarded with more and more clothing bring thrown over the door and constant "try this, or "these", or "how about this" from the girls.<p>

When she'd be done trying on something another garment or outfit would appear.

"Enough! I already have a brand new wardrobe!" She screamed at the girls.

They stopped their searches through the racks immediately.

"Thank you!" She sighed as they grabbed their clothing and headed to the register.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Kingsley demanded as they walked through the mall.<p>

"Oh God, NO!" Kingsley tried to struggled as Kate and Sarah tried pulling her into the hair and make up salon. Kate pushed her into the chair and Kingsley glowered at them through the mirror. It didn't matter if she was five or eighteen, she HATED getting her hair cut!

"Okay so Maybe just a quick wash, trim, and curls?" The woman asked as she started parting Kingsley's thick hair.

Kingsley opened her mouth to protest when Sarah slapped a hand over her mouth."That sounds fine!"

"Oh you two are so gonna get it!" Kingsley growled as the woman sat her back and started washing her hair.

While Kingsley was busy getting her hair cut Kate and Sarah were busy with something else.

"Hey, so where are you guys?" Caleb's voice sounded over the cell phone.

"Hair salon, we already got her clothes and next stop we're going back to the dorm rooms to get ready. How's it going over there?" Sarah glanced at Kingsley while she talked.

"Reid's still running around like a chicken with his head cut off." In the background you could here Reid's disgruntled. "am not!"

"That's what he get's for waiting last minute to find a gift." Kate scolded.

"Well the trip is the real gift, he just want's to get something smaller she can open in front of everyone."

"Oh she's coming, got to go. Love you." Sarah whispered as Kingsley approached with wet hair.

* * *

><p>"Love you." Caleb ended the call. Turning he looked at Reid's eyes scanning the jewelry display furiously.<p>

"Dude, you gonna make a choice?" Pogue asked as he came to stand with the two. Reid waved the question away.

"Hey, I'll take that one." Reid tapped on the glass counter top to the necklace.

"Oh, nice choice bro." Tyler clapped his shoulder.

"Great, you pick up the key baby boy?" Caleb asked the youngest. Tyler's hand reached into his pocket and emerged dangling a sole key on a silver hook.

"Anyone else think Reid seems…stressed." Pogue asked the others while Reid paid for the necklace.

"Yeah, this is the first time he's taking a girl away, maybe he's stressing about performance." Caleb hinted.

Tyler started chuckling making the oldest two look at him questioningly.

"What?"

"He hasn't slept with her, that's why he's stressing."

"No way, REID! OUR REID!"

"Yep."

"No way. That's just-"

"Not very Reidy." Tyler supplied.

"That explains so much…" Pogue chuckled.

"What explains so much?" Reid asked the group.

"Nothing." The three replied simultaneously making Reid raise a blonde brow. He looked between the three boys before raising both eyebrows

"Okaaaaaayyyyy….. I need normal-er friends." He muttered earning a shove from Caleb. "KIDDING!"

* * *

><p>'What the hell is going on!" Kingsley demanded answers from her friends as they finally came back to the dorm room.<p>

"Your party's tonight."

"Yeah I know that, I kinda figured it out, I meant why are you making me buy all the clothing." Sarah and Kate shared a look before grinning at Kingsley.

"You'll see."

"Now let's get ready for the best 18th birthday party ever!"

"I need normaler friends." Kingsley muttered under her breath getting huffs from the two.

"We'll see you later, we figured you and Reid might need some alone time so we're going to go get ready in our room." Sarah hugged Kingsley before leaving with Kate.

On there way out the door they ran into none other than Reidy boy himself. They exchanged a quick greeting before Reid came in and closed the door behind him.  
>"Hey, what's up?" Kingsley asked as she finished rubbing lotion on her arms.<p>

"Just wanted to say happy birthday, but now, I have other plans." Reid's hands wrapped around her upper arms unable to grab her hair since it was in a slip.

"What?" Kingsley smirked knowing what was coming.

"This." Reid's lips descended on her's quickly and harshly almost bruising them in his furious kissing. However his lips left her mouth to trail soft lighter kisses up and down her neck and collar.

"Reid..." Kingsley moaned from the feeling before he abruptly stopped.

"I have something for you." Reid pulled out a small key from his pocket making Kingsley thoroughly confused.

"What's that?"

"A key, it's your birthday present. Me and You in a beach house, just to get away from everything." Reid pecked her lips.

"Reid. That's-Oh my god this is way to much!" Kingsley said looking into his light blue eyes.

"Nah, I figured it's just the right amount." He winked at her. Kingsley caressed his head in her hands, stroking his lips with her thumb.

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips before kissing him thouroghly yet so soft Reid needed more.  
>"Break it up love birds!" Tyler's head poked through the door.<p>

"Time to go Kingsley, Red will drive you there." Tyler said his head popped back in briefly.

"Happy Birthday Kings!" Tyler grinned cheekily.

"Thanks B.B." Kingsley returned the grin.

"Ready to make your debut?" Reid smirked as he grabbed her arm and linked it through his making Kingsley laughed at the attempt of good manners.

* * *

><p><strong><span>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KINGSLEY!"<span>**

The crowd astounded her as they managed to say it with only a few people not in tune.

"Oh my god! Did you guys do all of this!" Kingsley laughed unbelievingly as she looked around Pouge's large living room.

There were people everywhere some from her old school in California she had kept in contact with, her friends from school and the families as well as the boys and girls of course.

"Yeah, amazing what Kate and Sarah can do when they put there minds to it. "Kingsley turned to Reid and saw this glint in his eyes that instantly told her he probably had a lot more to do with this then he wanted her to know.

"Thank You." She hugged him tightly after pecking his lips. His arms circled around her warm and secure as his lips pressed against her temple.

"Anytime." A voice cleared from besides them and Kingsley decided to unbury herself from Reid's neck.

"Mind if I cut in?" Reid smiled as Lloyd stepped away and handed his daughter over, in more ways then one. He watched them dance slowly together for a bit before heading over to the refreshments.

They shouldn't be letting kid's drink alcohol but it was better they do it here then somewhere else where they wouldn't be cut off after two.

"Lloyd Adams?" Kingsley's father was surprised to see an almost identical copy of Reid leaning against the bar beside him.

"Joseph Garwin, Reid's father."

The men shook hands and Joseph smirked when he saw Lloyd looking over his shoulder at the young couple.

"Your son isn't going to break my daughter's heart is he?" Lloyd looked Joseph straight in the eye and a silent "dad" communication passed between them as only it can with parents.

"No, look at them." Joseph and Lloyd both looked at the couple. Reid's hands were on her hips and Kingsley's were slung lazily over his shoulders, her hands crazed daintily. There foreheads touched as they laughed and talked, the  
>scene both precious and heart breaking for a father realizing they're no longer the main man in their daughters life, yet happy they have found that one to love.<p>

"I use to dance with my wife like that when we were young…still do. And I'd give up my fortune, slit my wrists, even kill for her. Because I love Meredith, and even though my dense son can't see it yet, he's in love with her.

"Joseph gestured to the younger couple still dancing as Kingsley laid her head on Reid's shoulder.

Lloyd's mouth wet dry remembering he to use to dance with his wife like that, and dear god if she was still alive he'd dance with her that way every day.

"We were 16 when we had her. And I remember holding her in my arms and promising to god I'd protect her from anything, absolutely anything." Lloyd's eyes met Joseph's once more and they both shared a small smile before looking back at their children.

* * *

><p>"You know... you're kind of a cougar now." Reid smiled gently. Kingsley's mouth however dropped in total surprise.<p>

"I am not! You're only a few months younger than me asshole!" She laughed.

"Yeah but I'm young and attractive and so easily corrupted by you older women." He joked. Kingsley glared leaning her head on his shoulder and biting her ear lobe gently. "Just Kidding!"

"Sure you were, now shut up and dance with me." Kingsley relaxed as she felt Reid's lips brush against her temple as they continued their slight swaying to the music. Reid pressed his nose against her temple relishing in the sweet scent she gave off as he whispered

"Anytime…"

* * *

><p>"So how was your birthday?" Caleb asked as he set opposite of her on the couch. The birthday girl herself was snuggled into Reid's side as he toyed with her now loose curls.<p>

"You guys are awesome." Kingsley said half asleep. The dancing and running around town had taken it's toll on her now that it was almost two in the morning.

"Well you haven't opened anyone's present's yet so now that we're all her how about you open our before you leave." Kate and Tyler pushed the boxes of various sizes towards her.

With a roll of her eyes Kingsley fake huffed a "fine" though she was secretly jumping on the inside.

"Oh this is from Danvers, what you got for me golden boy!"

She smirked as she opened the box to see none other then concert tickets to Dragonette concert in a few months, the one band all three of the girls loved.

"You're my favorite!" She squealed as she assaulted the boy with a hug. Sarah and Kate hugging him afterwards after seeing the other two tickets.

"Hey!" Reid shouted in offense.

Kingsley waved him off and took the longer larger box from Pogue. Opening the skull with pink bow wrapping paper she grinned ear to ear when she saw the leather bound book of "poets of the ages." A large book filled with different poems from most of her favorite classical poets and writers.

"Oh Pogo stick! This is amazing, Thank you!" She hugged the tall biker.

"No problem, do Tyler's." He nodded to the half hazard wrapped gift, the boy didn't have a girlfriend to make it look all pretty for him, she thought.

"And what did the great Baby Boy get the King!" She joked adjusting the plastic crown on her head.

"Funny, just open it!" Tyler made a move to quicken her slow fingers but she pushed him away with her foot quickly.

"Let's see what do we have here….Tyler!" Kingsley pulled out the new iphone and almost fainted, embroidered in jewels on the back was **_Kingsley_**. "This is so-so FUCKING AWESOME!" She squeezed him so tightly his face turned red from lack of  
>oxygen.<p>

"Let him go and open ours." Kate and Sarah grinned handing her the large clothing box. Kingsley opened the box slightly before slamming it closed.

"Guys!" Kingsley shouted as she sat on the box keeping it away from prying eyes. The two girls grinned and high fived glad they finally got one over on "the King".

And even though Kingsley was dead tired, blushing like crazy and still had to go to the airport for her trip with Reid, Kingsley had officially had the best birthday ever! And she had a feeling it had something to do with the blonde boy running his fingers though her hair.


	29. Vacation pt 1

The small air patch the jet hit is what made Kingsley stir from her wake. Rubbing the rest out of her eyes she looked out the window seeing the ground getting closer and closer, they must be landing, she thought. Turning around she let a small smile fall on her lips seeing Reid's closed eyes and steady shallow breathing. He was so…adorable, when he slept. His lips in a tiny smile, his face relaxed, and his hair slightly messy.

Kingsley leaned over and pressed a small kiss to his slightly chapped lips, grinning when he let his lips curl to a full smile and a little moan escape.

"mmmmm…..Candice." Kingsley hit his knee sharply making his eyes snap open and a laugh echo in the jet.

"I was joking Kings!.." He defended himself "…besides, the only girl I have dirty thoughts about is you…and on occasion Candice Swanepoel" Kingsley hit his thigh harder this time as he flinched, the hit landing a little to close for comfort to the family jewels. "Joking!" He winced as she raised her hand again but relaxed when he felt her fingers brush the fringe to the side so she could see his eyes better.

"This was the best birthday I've had in…well, ever." Reid's hands found her, entwining their fingers.

"Good." Reid's arms wrapped around her after lifting the arm rest pulling her closer to him. Her face burrowed into the crook of his neck inhaling his mouthwatering scent. He always smelt so good she wondered if it was his after shave or just his natural scent.

"I'm so tired." She mumbled into his skin, his spine tingled at the sensation of her hot breath and soft lips against him as she spoke.

"I'll wake you up when we've landed." He leaned his head on hers and let his own eyes slip close as the sound of the airplanes humming and Kingsley's steady breathing.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Reid, we're here." The pilot, Anthony, told the now waking boy.<p>

"Tony, for the last time, it's just Reid." He yawned, Anthony had been working for his fathers company for years as the company's/family's jet's pilot. Tony nodded and gave the blonde a fond smile, he remembered Reid's enthusiasm of learning how to fly back when he was a child traveling with his parents.

Reid waited till Tony had exited the plane before turning to Kingsley still sleeping like a baby. "Hey…Kings…Hey." He shook her and got a tired groan in reply. "Come on Kings." He pinched her side gentle laughing when she swatted at him.

"Leave me alone." Kingsley groaned grumpily. Reid leaned down closer to her his hands slipping to her thigh and hip, his mouth against her ear.

"Baby, I can't ever leave you alone. To damn sexy." A smirk slipped onto his lips as he saw the goose bumps rise on her skin. "Come on, I'll make you feel good, real good." He breathed quoting the cheesy line from the movie they had watched the other night. Kingsley's boisterous laughter was enough to make's smirk turn into a chuckle, her laugh was contagious to him.

"That was so cheesy it's sad." She stretched as Reid grabbed their over head bag that held whatever he had put in there.

"What do you have in there?" She voiced her question with a curiously lifted brow.

"You'll see…" His sexy smirk only made her more curious as he extended a hand out to her. She slipped her hand into his and then wrapped her arm around his waist. Reid's own hand slipped into the back pocket of her jeans as they walked off the plane and tar mat and to the hanger where a car was waiting for them.

"Where are you kidnapping me to now?" She joked. Reid's eyes narrowed playfully as he grinned evilly.

"Some place they'll never find you" He winked.

* * *

><p>"This place is so beautiful…" Kingsley gazed out the window at the scenery before turning to look at her boyfriend, a thought suddenly occurring to her. "Shit! We forgot the luggage at the air strip!" Kingsley cursed, not the best way to start a vacation. However Reid's small chuckle made her frown ease.<p>

"No, I had them drop it off at the house while we're gone." Reid's hand rested on her knee making her relax for some reason she couldn't explain.

"So where are we going then if we're not going to the house?"

"The beach."

"The beach?" she asked skeptically as her eye's caught his. He was the first to break the stare, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

'Yeah. The beach." Reid's hand held hers to his mouth as he gave it a sweet chaste kiss before letting the entwined appendages rest between them. Kingsley looked at him as he drove, she was defiantly falling for him.

"Over there." Reid pointed with a tilt of his chin to the changing tent a few yard away as they park. Kingsley followed him into the ugly colored tarp as he guided her in with a gentle and encouraging push. Opening the lone back they had taken with them Kingsley saw one of the bikinis she had bought with Sarah and Kate and a black pair of swim trunks for Reid.

"What?" Reid asked when he saw Kingsley hesitance as he stripped his shirt. He suddenly realized and smiled. "Kings, I've seen every part of you naked, kissed every part and licked the best parts, so I think it's safe to say you can change in front of me now." Kingsley was blushing from his comment of kissing and licking the best part of her. She could practically feel his lips moving against her lower ones, her tongue lapping inside her and his nose rubbing against her clit, so many feelings rushing inside her she was afraid she would do something drastic.

Kingsley started with her shirt stripping it off quickly before pulling down her jean shorts. When she unhooked her bra a sudden realization came over her. Purposely looking at Reid she waited for his eyes to meet her own before letting the bra hang loosely from her arms yet still covering her breasts. His gaze flickered every so slightly down towards as her dark blue eyes captivated him. She let the straps fall down her arms until the entire bra fell to the floor. His eyes remained on hers though his gulp was visible and audible as this sudden seductress came out.

"K-Kings." His voice was hoarse as she stepped closer to him till her chest was flush with his. The simple feeling of her soft breasts flushed with his chest turned him on to the point his fingers twitched with the need to pull her even closer so everything was flush together. It took more willpower to step away from her then it did not to use.

Her smile was flirty and seductive and adorable all at once. "You face that way, and keep your hands to yourself." He pointed to the other side of the changing tent looking a tiny bit frightened. God knows what he would do to her if he had to endure this torture any longer. Kingsley laughed just a bit before turning around and changing quickly, Reid doing the same.

"Reid!" the blond whined as Reid led her to a secluded place, hands over her eyes so she couldn't see.

"Okay, here…we…go!" Reid uncovered her eyes and Kingsley hesitantly peaked before her eyes shot open. They were in a beautiful little cove, rocks surrounding them except for a narrow part of beach they had walked on.

"Reid, this is beautiful." She said admiring the sparkling blue water. Reid said nothing just wrapped his arms around her from behind enjoying the scenery with a beautiful half naked girl leaned against him.

"Come on, there's something I think you need to do." Reid kissed her neck before giving her a gentle push towards the water. Kingsley's heart rate speed up when she felt the water rise above her ankles. Looking behind her she grasped Reid's hand quickly as he gave her another gentle push urging her to go deeper. He never loosened his grip on her hand and did nothing but wince when her nails dug into his flesh with her death grip until he turned her towards him.

"Hey you're okay." He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Her hands slid down to his wrists holding tight as the waves started reaching just under Kingsley's shoulders. "Remember, you have to trust me Kingsley. Did I let anything happen to you before?" Kingsley shook her head though gulped when the water hit her shoulders. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you here either, you gotta trust me babe, more than ever." He kissed her passionately knowing she was starting to have doubts.

Kingsley let her self relax a little bit knowing he wouldn't let anything happen to her, but he couldn't control the ocean, the sharks, or the tide. There were no sharks in the pool but here they were everywhere making Kingsley's heart speed up so erratic it felt like it was going to burst from panic or fear.

"Deep breath." Reid told her. As she closed her eyes Reid's own flashed back and a ripple formed in the water around them going outwards quickly. He could sense all fish, and anything else in the water leave them in at least a hundred feet area. He wasn't going to take any chances with her seeing something and panicking.

Kingsley held onto him closely as they submerged into the water. After a few minutes she came back up followed quickly by Reid.

"Swim with me?" she asked as she started to swim away. Reid's smile was contagious as he followed after her, the two of them swimming around and enjoying the relaxing of just being lost in the ocean together. A few kisses in the water had turned into something more and Kingsley laughed feeling Reid's excitement against her.

"Catch me." Kingsley whispered against his lips before quickly brushing her palm against his manhood. Reid stayed stunned needing a moment for his brain to work before grinning like a mad man as he swam as fast as he could to catch her. She had made it onto the beech before him making a mad dash to get away from Reid. Their laughter echoed in the cove slightly.

"Gotcha!" Kingsley screamed in surprise as Reid pulled her against him and brought her down to the sand with him. "What are you going to do now!"

"Kiss you." Kingsley grabbed Reid's face between her hands, softly brushing the skin as she kissed his jaw. It drove him while for some reason, his moans low but sexy as it rumbled in his chest. Her lips skimmed his skin lazily kissing his jaw to his earlobe where his foot twitched like a puppy's when she took the lobe into her mouth tugging on his piecing with her teeth. Reid rarely enjoyed girls kissing his ear. They thought flicking their tongue into it was sexy…I wasn't! A tongue _around_ the ear was sexy, a tongue _in_ the ear reminded him of when Pogue would tackle him and give him wet willys when they were seven. Nothing quite ruined the mood like thinking of your brother spiting on you.

Kingsley laughed bringing Reid's attention to her once again. "What?"

"Your face, what the hell was that?" She asked referring to the sudden grimace of pain and disgust that crossed his face.

"Thinking of something I don't ever want to think about again." He huffed. "Come on, it's getting dark."

"Yeah, but let's stay and watch the sunset." Kingsley pouted softly hoping he would cave. Reid smirked and kissed her pouty lips.

"Nah, I got someplace better than here." He extended his arm to her and helped her up before starting to brush the sand off her.

'You really like feeling me up don't you?" She cracked as his hands spent a little longer then needed brushing the sand of the back of her thighs right below her ass. He did nothing but grin like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar and wiggle his eyebrows suggestively earning a small push from her.

"What I can't help if you have a nice ass!" He slapped her cheeks hard as she past. Kingsley whirled around and gasped shocked at him, it wasn't his usual soft tap or pinch or squeeze but an actual slap.

"Reid! That hurt." She pouted rubbing her ass gently.

"Aww baby want me to kiss it better? Maybe bite it?" Reid stumbled back on his own ass as Kingsley made a mad dash for the changing tent and car, her laughter boisterous from the face he made when she pushed him. Oh she was so gonna get it! Reid thought before taking off after her once again.

* * *

><p>"Wow this place is beautiful, Reid." Kingsley smiled as they entered the little home. It was on the edge of a cliff which made the view from the large surrounding windows even more beautiful now that they could clearly see the sun starting to set. The house was small, it being only three rooms. The bathroom, the laundry room and the giant main room that took up about 80 percent of the home. The main room was in three sections the first by the front door was a small kitchenette, the other was a living room with comfortable looking chairs and couch and lastly the bed. It was beautifully decorated in a simple and bohemian way, the bed the most decorated. A beautiful canopy fell around the bed secluding it from the world outside.<p>

"You can take a shower first. I have to call Cal. and check some things." Reid kissed her cheek before heading out to the balcony where he started his call. Kingsley watched him for a while till his eyes met hers and they shared a smile. Damning that charming smile! She turned around and left to the showers.

Kingsley enjoyed the warm shower as the steam filled the bathroom, she had finished up a few minutes ago but just couldn't bring herself to leave the shower.

"Hey, you almost done? I found this place we should try for dinner." Reid said as he opened the shower door half his face covered in foam, probably from shaving. Kingsley sighed wishfully as she wrapped the towel around her and stepped out of the shower. Reid stood in front of the mirror finishing shaving. A thought occurred to Kingsley then, she could see herself doing this years in the future. Him shaving in the mirror before going to work her getting dressed, just simple things in life people took for granted. "Hey, you alright?" He asked concerned. Kingsley smiled at him lovingly, she kissed his freshly shaven kissed and wiped off a spec of foam he had missed next to his ear.

"Yeah. I'm great, and your perfect." She kissed his lips gently before leaving him to do his thing while she got ready.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you're enjoying the vacation." Reid whispered in her ear when the waiter left.<p>

"I'm glad I'm enjoying it alone with you." Kingsley whispered back letting her teeth pull his piercing a bit. His smirk was ever present on his face.

"You have a nice face." She complimented randomly causing Reid to laugh at the wording.

"You have a nice face too. You also have a great pair of-"

"Reid!" she hissed eyes darting all over hoping the elderly couple near by hadn't heard.

"I was going to say cheek bones! And well you have a nice pair of those too." He smirking, his eyes flickering to her breasts gracefully exposed in the plundering V neck line of her black dress.

"You're an adorable lovable ass hole, you know that?"

"Yeah…. I forgot to give this to you earlier, you past out asleep before I hade the chance." Kingsley's hand took the elongated box from Reid.

"You brought me here, and now are just plain spoiling me." She smiled softly, his face how ever was dead serious, well almost, his lips hinted just barley at a smile. She flicked the top open softly and gasped when she saw the most beautiful bracelet she'd ever seen.

It was a soft silver the held a few diamonds with some sort of soft blue gem in the middle. It was so stunning!

"You deserve to be spoiled." He grinned. Kingsley looked up at him before leaning into him, kissing him deeply. Their mouths moved in sync with each other as tongues dances. Kingsley let her hands have a mind of there own and slink over his shoulder to the base of his neck playing with the light hairs there.

"Ahem…" the waiter coughed. The two broke apart and Kingsley smiled shyly at the waiter while Reid just smirked at her.

"Your meals." He placed the two plates down and Kingsley thanked him in a high pitched voice then normal when she felt Reid's hand sliding up her thigh. Slapping his hand under the table, Reid hissed making the tad bit older waiter raise an eyebrow before leaving.

"Stop that, or we're going to be in trouble."

"Oh lighten up babe. We're here, alone, no one to bug us, no one to tell us not to do anything. So relax and let go!" Kingsley kissed his cheek making Reid smirk just a little longer.

The two started eating their dinner before Reid stared at Kingsley eating.

"What?"

"You eat weird." He said poping a fry into his mouth. Kingsley stared at him before laughing.

"I eat weird, you only eat cheeseburgers with ketchup and nothing else. Who does that!"

"So, I hate anything green that's not artificial. You however eat you sandwiches in that weird circular motion." Reid was referring to the way Kingsley ate her sandwiches or burgers. She liked to eat the crust first, working her way around in before starting on the inside, a habit she'd done since she was a kid. The two looked at each other stoically before finally cracking up, Kingsley being the first to break and grin.

* * *

><p>"-and Ty just laughed his ass off! I've never seen Wayne and Glenn so mad! I mean yeah it was Pogo's fault for making him do it but still….Baby boy gets away with everything." Reid shook his head almost in disbelief. Kingsley almost chocked on the spoon full of cake and ice cream Reid feed her while he told the story.<p>

"Oh I would have kicked his ass! Who paints a dog purple!"

"Tyler and Pogue apparently!" He laughed with her.

"Your card sir." Reid smiled a thanks at the waiter before helping Kingsley out of her seat. The two laughed as they walked close together to the rental car had gotten. Reid glanced as her head on his shoulder and arms wrapped tightly around his as they walked. They pass by a few men with their wives and girlfriends and each time the girl fawned over how cute they were while the guy grumbled and glared. He didn't know if it was because he was making them look bad or because it was the beautiful woman on his arm.

When they got back to the vacation home Reid helped Kingsley out of the car feeling like being in a gentlemanly. "Hey." Kingsley stopped him from going into the house and instead pushed him gently towards the car making his back flush with the metal. "I think this might be one of the best nights of my life." She whispered against his lips. She rubbed her nose against his giving him a little bit more girly then planned Eskimo kiss.

* * *

><p>"Do me a favor go sit on the bed." Kingsley asked her boyfriend as she grabbed her duffle bag to change. Reid sighed and looked at her.<p>

"Kingsley you can change out here we've been over this. Just-"

"Please!.." She pouted her lips a bit. Reid rolled his eyes but started to change from his black dress shirt and pants to his grey sweat pants and t-shirt supporting the swim team logo.

Kingsley slipped into the bedroom and took a deep breath while she looked at herself in the mirror. 'You can do this." She said to herself. Unzipping her duffle bag she dug under almos tall her clothes till her came to what she was looking for still neatly folded in tissue paper.

Kingsley slipped on the clothing and fluffed her hair a bit before turning off the light.

* * *

><p>Reid looked back when he heard the door slowly crack open and could do nothing but stare stoically at the sight in front of him.<p>

_Kingsley._

_Almost naked Kingsley._

_Almost naked Kingsley in lingerie._

His thoughts were working in an almost mathematical manner as he tried to piece together what was going on. She walked towards him the almost see through nighty looking breathtaking on her as she now stood in front of him.

She smiled down at him leaning over slightly. She smelt amazing and when Reid closed his eyes to inhale her scent deeper Kingsley took the opportunity to kiss his eyelids lightly licking them slightly before moving to the other. The feeling made Reid finally snap. His hands now functioning, held onto her hips as she continued to kiss her face. Moving from his eyelids to the center of his forehead her lips were soft and her breath hot as they moved down to the tip of his nose, trailing over his cheek to his chin, not once touching his suddenly dry lips.

Reid's thumbs started rubbing circles on her hip bones through the teddy making Kingsley feel like she was high.

"Ki-" Reid's voice was shut off as she placed one knee on the bed and gently pushed him to his back before letting the other knee follow, straddling him she skimmed her lips down to his neck and collar before nipping at the soft flesh. Reid's closeted fetish was biting. He liked to bite, nip, graze his teeth over the flesh and loved it even more when he was the one bitten. He knew he shouldn't have told her how to turn him on.

"I want to Reid." She breathed. Her hand slid under his grey ratty tee and stroked the warm skin of his abs and chest. He had officially lost his voice hearing her say that 'she didn't mean-?'

"Make love to me Reid." She whispered as she drew the t shirt off of him. Reid sat up fully almost knocking her back but reacted quickly. His hands on her shoulder blade and lower back he pulled her flush against him.

Their lips finally connected and Reid and Kingsley each felt a small shock as the pink flesh met.

Her fingers stroked his back lightly, a wonderful change from other girls' nails digging in and scratching. Her soft strokes caused shutters and made him realize that in almost all ways Kingsley was different from every other girl.

Their breathing became heavy and Kingsley felt as if she was on top of the world as his fingers stroked up and down her sides before gripping the bottom of her teddy in his hands. They pulled it up slowly, Reid kissing a line that followed as each new bit of skin was revealed all the way up past the valley of her breasts to her neck where he, much like she had earlier, bit the flesh.

"Reid." Her breathy sigh sent him rigid as he lifted one breast closer to his mouth. His teeth grazed the nipple till it was a hardened peak.

Her hands slid to his hair rubbing her fingers on his scalp as his mouth never ceased. Lick, kiss, lick, bite, suck. The pattern repeated, each time moving to a new breast after a few times. His grip hardened on her back forcing her closer to him as this sudden sensation flowed through him.

He could feel her now, the heat she emitted from her panties all the way through his sweats. Every now and then she would buck against the erection rubbing them together.

Reid leaned his head against her chest Kingsley's hands almost cradling him before he rolled her gently onto her back. Seeing her below him like this made his mind whirl. Her lips were pouty, her breathing shallow, and her eyes…this was the darkest he had ever seen them.

Kingsley leaned on her elbows and watched as Reid sat back on his heels over her and hooked his fingers on the sides of the only clothing she had left. The scent of her arousal could be smelt by both as he leaned down and spread her legs, the appendages falling to the sides as his hands softly grazed up her legs and thighs till they rested to the warm and slightly damp flesh right next to her core. His teeth nipped gently at the flesh of her belly, making the muscels jump slightly. His mouth lowered till he reached the top of her mound nuzzling the flesh there. He loved just how soft the flesh of her core was, the area protected from everything.

"Reid!" Her hips bucked gently making him grin as he placed a sweet kiss to the flesh of her pelvis before moving down to her slit. Again a soft kiss was placed on the almost dripping pink flesh before Reid spread it with his thumbs.

Her moans drove him mad as he used everything he had learned from their previous sessions to do exactly what she loved. He knew she liked her clit pressed with his tongue, and she went crazy when he would bite it gently, or let his teeth graze over the nerves. The right side of her core was the most sensitive so he made sure to pay extra attention when lapping and probing at her.

"Reid! Oh God, to-to much!" Kingsley gripped the sheets over her head as her thighs shivered, her back arched, and her gut clenched as she came. Reid licked her clean placing another lingering kiss on her slit before standing up. He watched her body shiver and pant while he pushed the sweatpants past his waist and down to the ground before stepping out and kneeling back over her.

They kissed sweetly, Reid laced his fingers through one of her hands and used the other to align himself with her.

"Kings…are you absolutely sure?" Reid asked, he swore he might actually cry if she said no he was so turned on and ready to go. She smiled and squeezed the hand threaded with hers before leaning up and kissing him sweetly.

"More than I'll ever be."

"Close your eyes." Reid whispered. His own eyes flashed with red ripples of fire as he used while he entered her hopping it would work.

Her breathing hitched though not with pain. The new sensation made her feel full in a strange way. Her eyes snapped open and her eyes met Reid's before she felt his movement as he withdraw a bit, the friction making her body feel hot. His other hand rested on her hip and his leg nudged her leg. Complying Kingsley wrapped it around his waist and felt a new sensation ripple through her when he thrusted back in softly. Her breathing deepening as her body warmed.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice was hoarser then she's ever heard it.

"I'm-I'm perfect." She smiled as she bucked her hips upwards. Reid resumed his soft thrusting and descended his lips onto hers. Her free hand slid to his chest over his heart beat feeling the erratic beating.

Her moans started as his thrusts increase. This heat grew hotter and hotter making Kingsley's body sweat slightly along with Reid's. His breath was harsher against her neck and check as he laced her neck and face with kisses.

Her thighs started to quiver again as his grip on her tightened and his nose nuzzled her neck.

"Oh! Touch me." Kingsley gasped as she pulled his hand to her breasts where he grasped the tender flesh. His hand started kneading it, palming the flesh and flicking the nipple back and forth with his thumb. She felt her climax coming and moved her hands quickly to his ass pulling him closer into her. Kingsley ran her fingers gently over his cheeks and Reid shivered now almost on the bring.

"Just like that!" Kingsley almost screamed when Reid tilted her hips thrusting into her.

"Do you like that?" Reid gave a crooked half grin.

"Yes!" Reid tilted her hips again, Kingsley helping. "Yes…Yes…Oh God! Reid!" Kingsley felt an explosion of fire rack through her making her body arch and tighten yet a feeling as if a euphoric feeling flowed through her.

"You feel so good, coming around me!" Reid breathed into her ear. Something about having her pull him farther into her turned him on even more than he imagined and Reid found himself filled with new vigor. "I wanna do something. Trust me?"

"Don't I always?" Kingsley breathed. Reid smirked and gripped both hips tightly in his hands. He sat back on his heels and pulled Kingsley with him. He sat there pumping into her as her body was at an awkward slant.

"Shit!" Kingsley reached upward and gripped Reid's shoulders helping in the thrusting as he hit a tender spot deep inside her. Reid fell over on to Kingsley and kissed his soundly. His eyes tightened shut not wanting her to see the ring of fire in them as he released into her, his mouth latching on to her neck biting gently. His arms started to strain as the adrenalin and hormones wore off. He pulled out gently not missing the small wince Kingsley gave nor the whimper that escaped her lips.

Reid pulled her closer to him, laying on his side he stoked the side of her face gently in the process brushing the damp hair back behind her ear. Her skin was glowing and her lips and cheeks rosy.

* * *

><p>"I love you." Kingsley broke the silence as Reid played with her hair. His hands stopped mid twirl and opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. He could hear Kingsley laughing softly on his chest. "Relax Reid." She raised her head and let her chin rest on his peck. "I'm not Mia. I don't expect the world of you. I know you may not feel that way, or maybe you don't know what it feels like, but I just need you to know that. I love you."<p>

"I have feeling for you. More than I thought I would." He admitted.

"That's all I need to know." She smiled and let her eyes slid close as his long fingers traced patterns on her back. "Actually, I think we should play 20 questions."

"What?"

"You ask me a question, I answer, I ask you a question you answer." Kingsley could feel herself slowly start to fall asleep as the patterns continued.

"Ask away."

"That means you have to answer honestly, no matter what. I ask you anything and you ask me anything and we have to answer honestly." Kingsley reminded him. "And no passes." Reid huffed through his nose but nodded none the less.

"So I can ask you anything?"

"Anything…"Kingsley said rolling to her side. She scooted up to lay next to him resting on her stomach, the cool sheets feeling great on her still firing skin.

"Okay, you go first." He let his fingers brush through her golden hair.

"What's your favorite part of my body?" Kingsley bit her lip.

Reid's smirk was feverish as his head turned and his eyes roamed over her naked form. She looked like a Victoria's Secret pin up the way she laid, her hand folded gently and her head resting on them while one leg was bent to allow her leg to swing back and forth gently.

"Your legs…" His blue eyes lingering on the long extremities. She opened her mouth to ask why when Reid's grin stopped her.

"My turn. What about me?" He cocked a brow.

"You butt." She said without hesitation making Reid's eyebrows shoot up his forehead. Taking mercy on him she explained. 'Most guys have weird butts, your is nice and toned, and perfectly round yet not bubbly. I don't know how to explain it it's just a really nice ass!" Reid was almost in hysterics never knowing his girlfriend was an ass kind of girl.

"Who was your first crush?" She let her moving leg tuck under the other. Reid thought for a few seconds scrunching his eyebrows together almost in thought before he grinned at an obviously good memory.

"My babysitter when I was eight. She was fourteen and I just remember she had these big brown eyes and dimples." Reid laughed. He turned on his side facing her as he started fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist, the one he had given her earlier that night.

"How was your first time?" He grinned cheekily. "Remember you have to be honest!" He said the last part in a sing song voice.

"It was horrible! I mean he was all pasty and-" Reid pinched her but before he started tickling her making her body seize with laugher. "Okay! Okay! It was-perfect- a lot better than I thought. Thank you for making it special for me." Kingsley cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently trying to convey her thanks.

"Do you know that you have the most amazing smile…" Kingsley nuzzled her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss.

"I did not, do you know you have a great ass?"

"I did actually judging on the fact you like touching it anytime possible. Why do you have a biting fetish?"

"Do you like my biting fetish?" He raised a curious eyebrow. Kingsley rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours."

"I honestly don't know I just like it."

"I love it." She admitted, surprising Reid and turning him on all at once. " I have no idea why but I just get all tingly when you bite me or graze your teeth over my skin or-" Kingsley didn't finish as a shutter went through her and goose bumps appeared.

"When did you first want to sleep with me?"

"The day you walked into Jane's and walked past me." He answered honestly. "I'm a guy, you unbelievably beautiful with one hell of a body! What do you want from me?"

"You to kiss me." Kingsley kissed his lips softly before doing a very Reid like smirk. "By the way… That counts as your question." Reid rolled his eyes with a scoff while Kingsley asked her question.

Kingsley snuggled closer to Reid and laid a hand on his chest. She placed a lazy and tired kiss to his shoulder before slowly slipping into a well deserved sleep. And to think...this was only the first day of their vacation.


	30. Tattoos and I Love You's

Reid turned over trying to get under the covers as the slight breeze coming in through the window chilled him. Still needing more heat he rolled over in search of Kingsley's soft warm body. However rolling around in the dark almost completely asleep wasn't the best idea as proven by the large 'Thud' that echoed when Reid's body hit the floor.

"Shit." He cursed now suddenly fully awake. Sitting up he noticed Kingsley looking around tiredly the covers pulled close to her chest.

"What the hell?" She mumbled. Reid hissed in pain as he got up and crawled back into the warm bed. "What happened?" Kingsley muttered as Reid curled the blankets around him and snuggled into Kingsley.

"I fell." Reid's head bobbed up and down gently as Kingsley laughed softly. Placing her hand on her hand reached out to undo the tie on the canopy. The couple was eloped in darkness as the curtains closed around them. Reid moaned as she drew the covers over them and wrapped an arm lazily over his shoulders, gently rubbing his back

"You're to good for me." Reid admitted as he sighed peacefully.

"Yeah, I am…" Kingsley giggles tiredly as Reid bite her abdomen gently

"Sleep…" Reid huffed burring his face into her flesh, she was so soft and warm, the perfect pillow. No wonder girls likes to cuddle.

* * *

><p>Reid's outstretched hand felt nothing but cold sheets when he graps for more of Kingsley's warmth later that night making Reid lazily crack an eye open. Seeing Kingsley no where to be found he grunted pushing himself up on his forearms. Blue eyes searched the room only to see the thick curtains they had closed before.<p>

"Shit." Reid cursed under his breath when he pushed aside the heavy fabric and was assaulted with the bright light of mid day.

"Kings!" He called out. His voice was hoarse from their romp just a couple of hours ago. Kingsley had woken him up with her wiggling and one thing and let to another leaving Kingsley satisfied once again and Reid with a sweet taste in his mouth.

"Shower!" He heard her call faintly. Reid stumbled the first few steps to the bathroom adjusting to being vertical. Stepping into the shower Kingsley stood back and let Reid get under the warm spray.

Kingsley placed a small kiss to the back of his neck as her hands massaged his back and shoulders. Reid let out a small moan as Kingsley started washing him. He would have stopped her had it not felt so damn good.

"So what are we doing today?" Kingsley asked as she turned him to start washing the front of his chest.

"Travel the town." Reid brushed the hair out of his eyes and looked at Kingsley pointedly.

When she didn't move he asked her "Your turn."

"I'm finished." She shrugged. "I finished ten minutes ago."

"Then what the hell were you doing then?"

"It was all warm and nice." She grinned sheepishly. Reid gave a snort before bringing her closer to him.

"What?" She asked seeing the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Wanna try it in the shower?"

"Have you ever-"

"Not in the shower…." The two shared a smile before kissing sweetly.

"Okay." Kingsley breathed out before deepening their kisses.

Their bodies slick with water Reid took the opportunity to cup both of Kingsley's breasts in his hands rubbing the nipples gently till they were tight.

"Mmmmm…" Kingsley moaned gently as Reid suckled the dark pink buds. His teeth grazed them gently sending shivers up her spin. Letting one breast go his hand moved down to her core rubbing her lower lips before entering one finger barley in her. Kingsley brought him with her as she stood flush with the wall. His finger lightly circled around the inside of her core just barley making her body break out in Goosebumps.

Deciding she was wet enough Reid tried picking her up only to have both lose balance in the slick shower. One they caught each other they couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha Oh I think we should try it some other time." Kingsley laughed.

Reid chuckled with her amazed neither of them were hurt, it wasn't as easy as they though it would be with the slick tiles and flooring and running water.

"Yeah. Let me shave and we can go after I get dressed."

Reid kissed her forehead, nose and lips gently before she left to get dressed. Turning back to the warm spray once he saw her leave the room her looked down only to see his hardened member mocking him.

"Damn." He muttered. Leaning one hand against the wall he let the other wrap around his engorged head before stroking it, imagining it was Kingsley's delicate fingers.

* * *

><p>"Oh that place looks good!" Kingsley pointed to the small little café a few yards down from them.<p>

"You want that for breakfast?" Reid raised an eyebrow at her as she pulled him by his hand much like a little girl eager for something would to a parent.

"Yep!" She grinned as he opened the door for them and their senses were filled with the aroma of fresh coffee.

"Mmmm! It smells SOOO good!" Kingsley stood in line with Reid's arms wrapped around her waist. The old woman by the corner looked on at them admirably.

"You smell good." He muttered into her hair.

"Horn dog…" She glared at him slightly.

"You LOVE it!" He grinned evilly as he let go of her. She looked behind her and stuck out her tongue at him before turning back to the barista.

"Two bear claws, one Carmel espresso and a coffee no sugar two cream." Reid grinned as she recited what he wanted without hesitation he was going to have to figure out how she did that.

"Okay, just give us a minute." The girl smiled sweetly at Kingsley.

Kingsley moved off to the side and Reid followed pinning her between him and the corner with his arms.

"How do you do that?"

"A girl never reveals her secrets!" She mocked in false seriousness.

"13.75" The barista flashed a dazzling smile at Reid.

"I got it." Reid pulled out his wallet and handed the girl the cash.

"Keep the change." He smiled handing Kingsley her bear claw and coffee before taking his own.

"God could she be anymore over you!" Kingsley scoffed as they made their way back onto the street.

"Jealous are we?" Kingsley rolled her eyes as she bit into her bear claw making Reid smirk.

"It's okay to admit it, I mean I'd be jealous if some hot girl hit on you. Well actually I'd be more turned on then jealous…Shit!" Reid laughed as he  
>side stepped a swing from Kingsley's bag.<p>

"You are such a horny little bastard!" She grumbled. Reid slung and arm around her shoulder while they walked down the main street. The two walked in comfortable silence till Kingsley broke it.

"What do you feel about kids?" Kingsley asked as she spotted three children sitting near a fountain eating ice cream. She was glad she had worn her flowy short skirt, it helped keep her cool.

"I want a son." He said almost automatically. He along with the others were destined to have a son, an heir to carry on the power and blood line. So to him the answer was programmed into his mind an automated response such as being asked if he knew how to read. Kingsley look at him with a raised eyebrow but a sweet smile. Her smile however faded as she cleared her throat.

"You um, know we didn't use protection." Kingsley bit her lip in slight worry.

Reid opened his mouth and stopped her. "Don't-Don't worry about that."

Her uncertainty and fear in her eyes made his heart wretch. He wanted to tell her so badly that they had used protection, just none they could feel or see. Yeah she's not pregnant because I put a magical condom on! Oh that would go over so well! He though sarcastically.

Her eyes shifted around looking for a change in topic when she spotted just what they needed. "Hey a tattoo parlor.

"You still want to get that tattoo?" Reid nodded glad for the topic change.

"Then let's get it here, now." Kingsley smiled.

"No time like right now." He smiled back at her. He kissed her lips sweetly before throwing away their wrappers and his coffee, she was still sipping on hers.

* * *

><p>Kingsley took another sip of her coffee flipping through the pages of art work.<p>

"It this all your stuff?" She asked.

The woman working on Reid's tattoo looked up quickly and smiled. "Yeah, you interested in something?" She flipped a pink dreadlock behind her.

"Yeah. Think you could do some script for me? I really love your writing."

"You are gonna get a tattoo!" Reid looked at her astonished but flinched slightly when the vibrating needle hit a certain spot.

"Why not." She shrugged.

'Your ridiculous fear of needles!"

Kingsley looked behind her and glared at her boyfriend. "It's not gonna be big, just a small script."

"Fine just don't expect me to hold your hand." Reid waved a finger at her.

* * *

><p>Reid gasped as Kingsley's finger dug into his flesh.<p>

"Ow, ow ow ow ow!" Kingsley bite her lips as the needle pierced her skin over and over again.

"I told you you wouldn't be okay." He muttered.

"Almost done, just a few more…." A couple seconds later the buzzing stop and Kingsley felt part of the pain disappear as the young woman wiped up the extra ink and put a large bandage over the tattoo.

"Okay, all finished!" She smiled brightly cleaning up while Reid helped Kingsley up. He put on his own tee before helping Kingsley into hers.

He remembered the first time he got a tattoo with Pogue, it hurt like a bitch when he put his shirt back on, the fabric rubbing against his already raw skin. He help her in his arms gently careful of her tenderized flesh. He placed a lingering kiss on her lips and saw the woman smile at them dreamily from the corner of his eye.

"I love you." She grinned like she hadn't a care in the world.

"I know." Was all he said. And I love you too he thought silently.

"Know don't forget, we have to be careful when showering, you don't wanna irritate the skin, and make sure you put the ointment on twice a day, and –"

"Reid! It's sweet how you worry but seriously I'll remember okay!" Kingsley scolded him.

Reid frowned slightly and Kingsley got an idea. "But you do look really, really sexy when you worry. It's pretty hot." She whispered hotly in his ear before her tongue flicked his earring.

His body shivered as he pulled her towards him. Moaning into her ear he pushed her gently against the side of the building trapping her in-between.

"I love it when you do that…" He nuzzled her neck letting his own teeth graze against his skin. His sharp canines felt like vampire teeth , they sent a rush of excitement through her.

"Come on, take me back." Kingsley smirked mischievously. Oh he was sooo gonna  
>get it!<p> 


	31. Jack's Back!

"So how was your and Reid's little get away?" Kate asked her as the three changed for let out a sigh before quickly looking around.

Checking behind the other row of lockers she motioned for Sarah and Kate to do the same. When they knew no one else was left besides the trio Kingsley spilled. "We slept together…." Kate and Sarah shared a high five and small laugh.

"I knew once you were in your little present the both of you would be going at it like Rabbits!...Ow!" Sarah smacked Kate though couldn't help but grin herself. "So tell us, is it really a family thing?" Kingsley shrugged before looking at the two girls.

"I don't know, never slept with anyone else, is this considered big?" Kingsley held out her flat hands in almost a praying motion before separating them to a good eight inches.

"Yes! Oh you are so lucky! Was it fast or slow, or romantic, or…." Sarah slapped a hand over Kate's mouth silencing the rambling girl.

"It wasn't a fairy tale with candles and fluffy white cloud sheets and champagne, but it was just us, and it wasn't anything extravagant but it felt special to me, you know?" Sarah nodded and gently pushed a confused looking Kate towards the door.

"Come on sex-kitten, time to swim!" Sarah mocked.

* * *

><p>"Okay what's with his grin?" Caleb asked Tyler and Pogue as Reid sided up next to them before leaning on the tiled wall.<p>

"I know that grin! I know that grin anywhere by now!" Tyler stared at him in disbelief. "He got laid!" Tyler said in awe.

Pogue and Caleb each raised a questioning brow at Reid wanting to know if it was true. Reid nodded but didn't say anything else. "Congrats my man!" Pogue shoulder hugged him and motioned to the gauze patch over his peck.

"That some of Kings work or-" Reid shrugged him off pushing him dangerously close to the edge of the pool.

"I got another tat man, though my back if feeling a little sensitive now that you mention it."

"Oh please tell me you didn't get her name, man!" Caleb said as he looked disparagingly towards the tattoo.

"No! Unlike YOU and POGO over there me and Ty aren't whipped." He glared.

"Yeah well here comes you girl, let's just see about that shall we?" Pogue grinned.

"Why are you looking at me all weird?" Kingsley asked as the three girls approached.

"Nothing, nice tattoo!" Tyler quickly changed the subject when he spotted the script on her shoulder. Through the clear wrap you could see "I'm a mess, I confess" in a stunning script.

"Thanks, why are you changing the subject?" Kingsley asked suspeciaiously.

"You're so pretty!" Tyler grinned stroking her blonde hair.

* * *

><p>"So in short, the revelation of Black lung was-" Knock! Knock! Kingsley's eyes changed from her notes to the door where the knock had originated. "Come in!" Her teacher called. Kingsley paid no attention, instead pulling out her phone and quickly responding to Reid's text about meeting up after lunch to skip.<p>

"Miss me?" Kingsley furrowed her brow before turning around to luck at the guy sitting next to her. Dark eyes, long dark hair, where did she know him from?

"Jack?" She questioned. His smile widened to a grin as he nodded. "Oh my god! What, are you the new kid?" She answered surprised. She had spent the entire night talking to Jack when Reid stood her up for their first date. He was such a sweet guy.

"The one and only, glad to see you don't have that frown on your face…"

"Take notes Mr. Hevllens. You because you came in late doesn't mean you can slack off in MY CLASS!" Kingsley looked at Jack once more

"I'll talk to you after class, and show you around, kay?" Jack nodded and the two went back to their notes for the remaining ten minutes.

* * *

><p>"So what's up with you?" Jack asked as the two walked along the large front lawn of the school on their way to the cafeteria.<p>

"Everything's good with me, I just had my magical eighteenth, and my boyfriend took me away for the weekend."

"Who is he?" Kingsley bit her lip nervously.

"His name is Reid, and-"

"Wait the Reid who stood you up?" Jack furrowed his brow in thought.

"Yeah, listen I know what it sounds like but I promise I'm not those girls that go crawly back, I made sure he busted his ass before I let him talk to me again. He turned out to be the most amazing boyfriend." Kingsley almost sighed but stopped herself.

"He sounds like a cool guy." Jack smirked sarcastically, though Kingsley failed to notice it.

"Yeah come on, let's go meet him. He's right over there." Kingsley grabbed Jack by the elbow as she speed up her stride to see her man. Reid looked up from his book when he hear Kingsley's voice. His eyes flickered to the guy walking next to her before slowly drifting towards her again.

"Hey Reidy-boy!" Kingsley kissed his cheek as she sat down on the table top next to him, Reid slinging his arm around her as he eyed the guy. Something was nagging at him, and he was pretty sure it was a nasty case of jealousy. He just had to remember to keep cool and not show it. "Reid, this is Jack, Jack this is my boyfriend Reid." Kingsley smiled as she introduced the two boys. Reid Stuck his hand out and knuckle touched Jack's own outstretched fist.

"Hey."

"So you're the one who stood her up." Jack said with an air of innocence that Reid saw right through. That was a god damn low blow straight to the nuts.

"Yeah, it was a mistake, I overslept." Jack's eyebrows shot up in an almost comical matter.

"Sleep is better than having dinner with your girlfriend?" Reid smiled though is heart palpated with the need to throw him into the wall a few hundred feet away. Maybe Kingsley wouldn't notice? Grinding his teeth he turned to Kingsley.

"Why don't we head out now?"

"Oh babe, can't. I promised Jack I'd show him around." Kingsley said as she frowned."But later tonight I'm all yours okay?" Kingsley leaned in to kiss him goodbye. Reid glanced at Jack and smirked as he threaded his fingers into her hair and kissed her passionately. Though he could feel Kingsley tense obviously surprised before she relaxed. The blonde duo only broke apart when Jack cleared his throat. Reid couldn't help it when his lips twitched in humor at her blush.

"Come on Jack, I'll show you the best places to eat." Kingsley got up and started walking away with Jack. Reid stayed put on his position on top the picnic table as the two walked. He saw how Jack got closer as they walked till their arms were almost brushing. His eyes flashed a fiery red before Jack tripped over something causing him to land face first into the grass. Kingsley let out a short laugh before helping him back up. She glanced at Reid and he realized he was laughing like a kid in a candy store. He winked at his confused girlfriend before getting up and walking towards the pool. Oh it was good to have powers!


	32. Glad You Came

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
><em>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<em>  
><em>And I decided you look well on me, well on me<em>  
><em>So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me<em>

_Turn the lights out now_  
><em>Now I'll take you by the hand<em>  
><em>Hand you another drink<em>  
><em>Drink it if you can<em>  
><em>Can you spend a little time,<em>  
><em>Time is slipping away,<em>  
><em>Away from us so stay,<em>  
><em>Stay with me I can make,<em>  
><em>Make you glad you came<em>

_The sun goes down_  
><em>The stars come out<em>  
><em>And all that counts<em>  
><em>Is here and now<em>  
><em>My universe will never be the same<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>

Reid grinned evilly as he peaked around the corner of Kingsley's door frame. The music filled the room so she would never hear him coming. Creeping along the hardwood floor till he was mere inches behind his dancing girlfriend before grabbing her around the waist pulling her tightly to his chest and slight arousal. Sadly Reid was disappointed when she wiggled her ass against his member and giggled.

"Hey babe."

"How did you know it was me?" Reid asked spinning her around till they were in a sweet embrace as a slower alternative song came on.

"Your smell and the fact you're wearing black fingerless gloves….okay, that and ….. I saw your reflection in the mirror!" Kingsley grinned as she loped her arms around his shoulders leaning into him completely and lacing her fingers through the hair on the base of his neck.

Reid grinned wickedly as he lowered his lips to hers pulling her completely against him. "Did you now?" He whispered as his lips moved down her neck to her collar.

"Ye-Yeah." She moaned as he sucked on the flesh between her shoulder and neck.

Reid raised his head and grinned at her in an almost loving manner as he shut the door with his foot before walking her backwards toward the bed. When the back of her knees hit the edge she fell clumsily, Reid slinking over her in a graceful manor that showed just how much time he had to practice it. His hands moved from her waist to her thighs, stroking the skin before moving under her blue plaid skirt. His slightly calloused finger tips sending shock waves trough her as they stroked the apex of her thighs. Kingsley couldn't help but laugh breathlessly as he stroked her slit through her dampened panties, tickling and arousing her beyond belief.

"Reid." Kingsley panted almost breathlessly as Reid's fingers curled around the waistband of her lace boy-shorts before pulling them teasingly down her legs. She watched in a haze of arousal as they flew across the room before her eyes moved to a stripping Reid in front of her. His pale skin was almost luminescent as the sunshine hit it.

"Up." He commanded in a sweet whisper. Kingsley obliged leaning up on her elbows and lifting her up ass. She felt goosebumps break out on her legs as Reid pulled down her white stockings and skirt leaving her almost fully exposed from the waist down yet completely dressed waist up. She closed her eyes and just relaxed as Reid lifted her shirt and sweater over her head only leaving her tie. The cold fabric felt strange against her now burning body. At the loss of contact she opened her eyes only to see Reid almost fully naked as well.

Reid looked her over lustfully in her white under wear and bra and her blue striped tie. Lips parted, eyes heavy, and hair messy she could easily be a Victoria's Secret model. "Reid?" Her sweet voice brought him out of his haze. He crawled over her in cat like grace nipping at her body along the way before finally lingering a kiss on her lips. She arched her body up for him, his arms going around her and fingers immediately unclasping the hook that held her mounds captive. Once throwing the garment to the floor he brought her blank over them reveling in the warmth and intimacy they found in the darkened, warmed space, pretending as if they hadn't a care in the world besides each other.

Apparently in his short span of time of moving them under the covers Kingsley had removed her lace underwear and was now working on sliding him down his legs.

Reid couldn't help but laugh as she lingered her palms on his ass. "Need some help there?" She pouted, sticking out her lips slightly before smiling as Reid shuffled to kick them the rest of the way off.

"Ready?" He asked in a straggled whisper.

Kingsley nodded wrapping her arms around his shoulders and arching into him as he entered her slick heat. Kingsley body flushed as the now familiar warmth of ecstasy flowed through her body, increasing with each of Reid's gentle thrusts. Needing to feel him deeper inside of her she let him wrap her legs higher on Reid's hips giving him more room to thrust.

"Oh-REID!" Kingsley moaned loudly as his head stroked a hidden spot within her. Her hands moved down his back ranking her fingertips down his back in gentle strokes like she had their first time.

"Shit!" Reid almost yelled when her teeth gently nibbled his ear. He buried his face into her soft tresses of blonde hair before using every muscle in his legs to lift her into his lap. He wrapped his hand around her tie using it to help him pull her up with him. It was a bit harder to thrust but the angle was worth it as her head bent back and her hands gripped his shoulders forcefully as her continued moving them.

"Please-Please baby!" Kingsley rested her upper half on her elbows on the bed. Reid was smiling like a mad man watching her upper body spread forward, her breast stretched and her abdomen flexing now and then in response to his thrusting at her spot.

"So damn beautiful." Kingsley barley heard Reid whisper as his hands moved from her hips to her lower back and one splayed on her stomach rubbing gentle circles around her belly button where he knew she was sensitive. His thrusts became almost painfully slow before he flung himself back making Kingsley straddle him.

"FUCK!" Kingsley screamed at the sudden change of angle combined with her slamming down onto his shaft. Reid silenced by wrapping an arm around her hair and fisting a handful of golden curls, pulling her chest flush to him.

"I love you." Kingsley whispered against his lips as she felt the orgasm rack threw her body, shaking her to her core while Reid rolled them over.

"I know." Reid kissed her ear, neck, and lips gently as he felt his own release a few thrusts later.

Reid's arms shook as he withdrew and rolled next to her. Kingsley snuggled closer to him pulling up the forgotten covers over them to keep out most of the bright sun light, hoping to get in a nap after the strenuous activity.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Kingsley asked as Reid stroked her back lazily.

His head was propped up by her bent elbow; his blonde fringe in his eyes only seemed to enhance the dirty sparkle there. "Would a three some be to much for ask for?" He grinned wickedly when Kingsley pinched his nipple. "Ow! Oh come on, you, me, Candice Swanepoel, you know you'd like it!"

"No." She gave him a steely eyed gaze. "But I am willing to wear an outfit maybe….Some role play, edible panties…" Kingsley trailed off laughing as she watched Reid pitch a tent under the sheets. He was unabashed though as he turned on his side pressing it against her.

"That sounds fantastic…let's do a test run to make sure…." Reid smiled rolling over her so she was stuck under him. His lips started at her own but slowly and lazily moved down her cheek to her throat to her collar where he nipped at the flesh electing a moan from his girlfriend.

"No, Reid! Not tonight baby, I gotta meet Jack in an hour and I have to get ready." Reid sighed rolling off of her and handing her the previously discarded bra and panty set.

"You're spending a lot of time around Jack lately." He said casually, but Kingsley caught the underlying tone in his voice.

Leaning over him she pressed a soft almost nonexistent kiss to his nose and mouth and a graze of the lips across his temple before sitting up next to him. "You may not be ready to say 'I love you' but you have to know that I am deeply, maddeningly in love with you Reid Tobias Garwin." She kissed his lips more thoroughly to show just how deep that love went before swatting his exposed peck. "Now I can't have you in here distracting my while I get ready so off you go!"

"Say it again." Reid demanded while he stood blocking the door.

"I love you, Reid Tobias Garwin." Kingsley kissed his lips tenderly but still felt the spark shoot through her mouth as their lips touched.

"And I'm glad you came." She winked before making his chest gently. Reid couldn't help but chuckle at the double meaning.


	33. Distract Me, PLEASE

Reid sighed looking at the numbers on his phone change from 3:59 to 4 o'clock.

"Reid? What up brother?" Reid's eyes snapped up to meet his three brothers eyes as they sat around the table with them. Nicky's was almost empty besides a few drunks here and their that had nothing better to do and Nicky's son Jeff, who watched the bar till his old man got back.

"Hey." He fidgeted with straw in his drink as they sat down at their usual table.

"What's up man?" Caleb asked genuinely concerned to see the second youngest son visibly upset. To the naked eye, basically anyone not a son, it would see he was fine, but to the sons they could practically see the power buzzing around him as he compressed it.

"This think with Jake…."

"Jack?" Tyler imputed correcting him.

"Yeah him. Kingsley's.."

"Kingsley's what?" Caleb probed trying to understand what was going on.

" Perfect." Reid sighed, he didn't notice the look the three shared at the sparkle in his eye. "I mean she's funny, smart, nice, sexy, god so sexy, and the sex is…" Reid blew out air from his lungs. "She told me she loved me, and I know she'd never cheat on me, hell you saw her when I was still with Mia! But this shit with Jake…"

"Jack." Pogue put in this time.

Reid rolled his eyes not really giving a shit. "Whatever! I don't trust him, and Kingsley's to nice to see through his shit."

"Actually, in case you've forgotten, she kicked Megan Joelle's ass her first day here!"

Pogue cringed at the name, remembering how Kate hadn't stopped bringing up the fact they had dated till almost two months later. Tyler seeing his cringe smirked and pointed.

"That's the same face Megan pulls when ever she's in the same room as Kings!" He laughed with Caleb.

Reid rolled his eyes once again before starting to drum his fingertips on the table out of habit without Kingsley to keep the digits busy.

"Still, what the fuck am I sup post to do?" The three looked at him in shock, mouths slightly parted and eyes bulging.

"Are you willingly asking for help?"

"Well I could I always punch him in the face every time I saw him, but that would fuck up my hand and mess up my swimming." Reid smiled mirthlessly.

"alright, talk to her about it. Tell her you don't like them hanging out so much…"

"Distract her, keep her busy…" Tyler's eyes wiggled suggestively "…that way she doesn't have time for Jack."

"Take her out on a few dates, be romantic, take her away for the week end again!"

Reid nodded thinking of plans for him and Kingsley as he stood up. "Thanks, Tyler, don't expect to be able to come into the dorm tonight, crash at Pogue's or Cale's."

"Alright…Reid?" Reid stopped and turned around to his brothers.

"Don't fuck up you're hand!" All three said together. Reid laughed hitting Tyler on the back of the head before exiting and heading towards his car. Oh he had many plans for him and Kingsley that night…

"Oh fuck!" Kingsley yelled almost at the top of her lungs as her body convulsed with pleasure, arching right off the bed. She struggled against the blue and black fabric bounding her spread eagle. She was amazed the flimsy ties and pillow cases had held up with her tugging, twisting, and thrashing.

"Reid!" She was whining and withering needing to touch him, or at the very least see him. Why on earth did she agree to do this blindfolded?

"Few more baby." Reid whispered as he breathed hot air onto the valley between her breast. She was still shaking slightly so sensitive and overwhelmed. Her body was glowing from three hours of sex and five climaxes, the sweat coating her body made her glisten like sand under the hot sun.

"No more, please just, FUCK, REID!" She hollered as his finger spread her lower lips, she prayed to good he wasn't going to eat her again after hours of his tongue, teeth, and lips on her clit she was afraid the button of nerves was going to start bleeding.

"Last time, promise." Reid whispered in her ear. He made a mental note to take more of Tyler's advice, keeping her _busy _was deffinatly the way to go.

He aligned his tip at her entrance and entered her slowly stopping when the tip disappeared inside her. He stayed there glaring at the ceiling trying to regain some control before he pounded into her senseless.

Her hips bucked hardly against him but felt like just a twitched with how tightly he had restricted her. He got a guilty sense of pleasure seeing her like this.

She was tied to the bed, naked, sweaty, begging him, needing him, and wanting him. Her golden angel hair was a oddly beautiful messed played behind her like a halo. Her lips were dark pink and tinged purple from his rough kisses and non to gentle biting. Speaking of biting her body was riddled with hickies and bite marks of various depths and size. Some where small and light from where he just nipped the skin of her arms, thighs, and neck. Others were large and a bit deeper on her breasts, inner thighs and shoulders.

"Reid if you don't…"

Reid silenced the beginning of Kingsley's threat with a surprisingly tender kiss. Licking her lips and gently stroking the inside of her mouth with his tongue before thrusting into her fully. Watching of her face contorted in pleasure. He thrusts were gentle as his eyes turned black, loosening all the bonds around her body before bringing his hands up her sides till he gripped the blindfold.

He took it off carefully before stroking the skin on the undersides of her arms will his hands held her wrists, bringing them down around his neck. Kingsley suddenly seemed to realize she was no longer bound since he felt her legs stretch up and over his hips till her heels rested on the top of his ass.

"Open your eyes, Kings, watch us." He asked of her. Her eyes fluttered open before locking with his.

Like a spark igniting within the two of them they came, Reid's teeth sinking into the same spot on her shoulder while Kingsley tugged his hair pulling him even closer to her keeping his head buried in her neck.

"What did you wanna talk to me about?" Kingsley asked as she buried herself into his side fading fast from their hour long fuck-a-thon.

Reid turned staring at her flushed cheeks as she cuddled against his arm. He couldn't believe it was just a few months ago he was fucking Mia and leaving her without a care in the world. He couldn't imagine himself doing that now. His thumb reached out on it's own accord, stroking her blushed cheek gently before Kingsley grabbed it and pulled the limb she wasn't using as a pillow to her chest.

"Never mind." He whispered even though he knew she was already gone. Turning his attention back to the ceiling a though crossed his mind that made his heart freeze and a chill run through his body. "What if I lose her?" Reid whispered into the black room, knowing full well he wasn't going to get an answer and knowing full well what that answer already was.


	34. Saying 'Goodbye','Fuck Off' is just fine

"Why do you keep doing this!"

"Me! _Me!_ **_I_** keep doing this? Bullshit! _You're_ the one that keeps starting this Kings. If you would learn to say NO once in a while I wouldn't have to track you down to hang out with my girlfriend!"

"Oh, so now I'm a slut who can't say no?" Kingsley crossed her arms, an ugly glare graced her usually beautiful face as she sneered at Reid.

Reid stared, mouth agape, at his girlfriend. He let out a feral growl as he pulled on is blond hair. "Wh-How- GOD! You women are fucking insane! I didn't say that all I said was-"

"I'm insane! Really? I'm insane because I want to hang out with friends and have a life. God Reid, do you know what I've been introduced as ever since we got back from my birthday?"

Reid rolled his eyes as he started pacing his dorm room. "What?"

"This is Kingsley, you know, RIED'S GIRLFRIEND! Damn it Reid, I love you, but I don't wanna be one of those girls, who's constantly thinking about her boyfriend, and making gross baby noises over the phone because I just "miss you oh so much" in the ten minutes you've been away from me!"

"What's that sop post to mean?" Reid asked feeling his hands go numb as he stopped pacing.

Kingsley stopped her stare out of the window and turned to look at Reid hearing the slight tremble in his voice. She stood up from her spot on the bed and was in front of him in an instant. She took his face in her hands softly brushing the fringe from his forehead. "It means I love you. I love you so much I feel like I'm drowning sometimes, but I just want to be Kingsley. Kingsley Adams, who happens to be dating Reid Garwin." She kissed his lips gently leaning into him when his hands grasped the back of her head and pulled her mouth firmer against his.

"So can we go now?" asked Reid when they broke apart. Kingsley let out a small scream as she pushed away from him.

"No! I'm going to Chloe's with Jack. I asked if you wanted to come and you said no. I'm not going to ditch him"

"But you'll ditch me, huh." Reid said giving her a matching glare.

"I-I'll see you later." Kingsley gave a quick kiss to his cheek softening his glare just a bit, before leaving.

Reid stared at the closed door a minute before his eyes turned onyx black. The bed behind him flipping over and the sheets ripped away as pillows flew all over the room.

* * *

><p>Kingsley hummed a song through as she fumbled for her keys. She and Jack had decided to catch dinner after the movie since it was already late.<p>

"Hey babe." Kingsley spun on her heels letting out a gasp when she came face to chest with someone. Taking a step back she looked up into the face of none other then her beloved.

"Fuck, Reid, Don't do that!" Kings sighed and gave a small laugh at her over reaction. Her laughter stopped however when she saw the scowl in place as he stared at the wall next to her.

"Babe?"

"Five hours…Five hours I waited till the point I had to call everyone because I thought you got killed or kidnapped!" Reid snapped.

"What are you talking about, babe…" Kingsley grabbed his arm when he tried to walk away.

"Our date Kings, remember that? Dinner at Lila's in Boston? The rest of the weekend to ourselves at my place?"

Kingsley put her hand over her mouth when she realized the date. They had been planning it for weeks, dinner at a great restaurant, maybe going through the park and then spending 'quality time together' at the Garwin estate to get away from everyone for the weekend.

"I'm so, so, _so_ sorry Reid I was with Jack an-"

"HA! Of course you were, your always busy with Jack!"

"That's not true!"

"Fuck it! Come find me when you break up with your other boyfriend!" Reid moved so quickly Kingsley couldn't even grab out to him before he was turning the corner.

* * *

><p>The next day Kingsley couldn't stop twiddling with her bracelet as she waited for Jack in the movie theater lobby. She couldn't stop thinking of his face when she opened it, the smile and sparkle in his eyes as she hugged him tightly before pressing her lips to his. Her mind then drifted to the night later on. His gentle touches and soft kisses that made her skin tingle even now just thinking about it. She was in love with him, so much it physically hurt every time he didn't say it back. She understood but that didn't mean she had to like it.<p>

"You okay?" Jack snapped her out of her daze and she realized her eyes were stinging with tears.

"Um, n-no not really."

"You wanna leave?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Sorry" Kingsley smiled apologetically as they made their way out of the theater, not seeing the pair of eyes watching them as they went…

* * *

><p>Reid watched as Kingsley tossed and turned under the covers. His rage from yesterday had made him itching to use. Sadly he had decided to take it out on her.<p>

He watched her body move constantly under the thin sheet trying to get comfortable in the hot room. His eyes faded to black as he gently pulled the sheet off, revealing her naked form.

The ebony orbs took in her tan skin slightly glistening from sweat. God she was so beautiful and sexy. He let his colder fingers trail down from her shoulder to her lower back where he splayed his hand out.

She arched slightly into his handing making him grin as she purred like a cat as he continued to move over her body with his cold hands. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the dip in her low back before dragging them up her spine. Goosebumps broke out on her skin and she moaned slightly at the sensation.

His eyes flashed black again removing all of his clothes as he leaned over her. When his lips reached her shoulder she turned at look at him her eyes opening only half way as a smile broke out on her plum lips. Reid froze as she looked into his eyes thinking he had been caught using. Caleb was going to kill him!

His mind seemed to speed up and he crashed his lips to hers.

She responded in kind, turning over and spreading her legs slightly. Reid was surprised but figured she just didn't see in the dark light of the room. His knee moved in and spread her thighs before bending down and capturing her lips while his hands slid up into the apex of her thighs.

Kingsley head snapped back as his cold fingers touched her both realized and turned on by the coolness. Reid was shocked when he saw her eyes closed peacefully, her face relaxed besides her lip clenched between her teeth. Her hand however was a different story as he watched it make it's way down to her clit. Her fingers traced the nub rubbing in soft circles before pressing down on it. His head dipped down and his tongue darted out into the slick pink folds. She bucked up and pressed harder onto her clit. Reid watched her through hooded eyes as his erection grew drastically with each moan that came from her.

His hands slid under her gripping her lovely ass into her hands and bringing her bottom up as her slid his tongue deeply into her and lapping up the juices that spilled when she finally reached her orgasm.

Reid kissed his way out of her womanhood, over the slit and clit to her thighs before ducking when she quickly turned over.

She mumbled into her pillow as her ass raised slightly. She turned her face to the side and looked over her shoulder at him, almost as if waiting for him to do something. His eye brows shoot up as she wiggled bottom into his erection making him hiss from the force of it.

"Tell me what you want babe." Reid asked her as she whined and bucked up towards him.

"You in me." She breathed as she lifted her ass up a bit more.

Reid was stunned a moment not knowing she was into this.

Reid came forwards and lifted her by the hips. Placing a few wet kissed to the small of her back he positioned himself at her entrance. His hips surged forward in one thrust making her head snap so fast he though for sure she had whiplash.

His thrusts were slow but deep and it seemed to hit a whole new level within her as her back arched and her thighs shook.

"Ah! Ohhh don't stop!" Kingsley mumbled as he continued, speeding up his pace.

"Shit!" Reid felt his own thighs shake as the tingling in the bottom of his spin started. His eyes flashed black once more as he used to make her cum. A sweat broke out on his brow as he used all his strength not to cum within her.

"Oahh!" Kingsley came with a low moan her body shaking before collapsing. Reid's arms had to strain to catch her wait as he thrusted a few more times before releasing inside her. He withdrew and lowered her hips slowly back onto the bed.

Her steady breathing was what alerted him she was fast asleep. He bit his lower lip to stifle his lip while he redressed. A frown formed on his lips when he realized he would only get an hour of sleep before having to go to swim practice. He stroked Kingsley face gently, brushing the stray hair from her face as he kissed her mouth sweetly.

* * *

><p>"I had a dream about you last night." Reid's small smile turned into smirk as he glanced behind him to see Kingsley rest her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his wet waist.<p>

Reid's eyes widened and the smirk dropped off his face. "Oh, and what happened in this dream?"

"I could tell you but I think the tight speedo would restrict circulation." Kingsley giggled just a bit.

"Anything else?" Reid didn't pay attention to his tone while he asked. Kingsley frown at his tone, apparently they were still fighting about that stupid argument.

"Uh, not really, I mean I think your eyes were a different color but-" Reid tensed instantly and cleared his throat.

"Garwin! Tag with Henneson!" Coach yelled at him. Reid didn't say anything as he put his cap and goggles on while making his way to the other side of the pool. He didn't see Kingsley's fallen face as he slapped hands with Henneson before diving into the pool. His thought thinking of the chance of her realizing it wasn't a dream and just how fast Caleb would kill him once she discovered the truth.

* * *

><p>"What's up with you and Kingsley?" Asked Pogue. Reid turned to give him a withering look as he dressed, struggling to do his belt.<p>

"Nothing."

"What she to busy with her other boyfriend." Aaron grinned wickedly from his place six lockers down. Reid stiffened before turning to look at the one person on the planet he could honestly say he hated.

'What the fuck you just say?" Pogue placed a hand on the blondes shoulder reminding him now wasn't the time to fight.

"New kids name, one she fucked a few days ago." Aaron said innocently, his eyes deceived him as they narrowed like a snake's, ready to strike.

"Reid!" Caleb stood beside him, looking at his second youngest sibling with concern. Reid's face was actually turning red, every muscle in his body tense, and his fist clenched so tightly they were turning a purplish color.

"What." The word came out straggled from his clenched teeth. Pogue and Caleb glared at the crowed around the locker aisle. Tyler stood behind Reid ready to act if Reid lunged, which at this point was a few seconds away.

"You're lying!" Reid ground out.

"No, saw it myself, last night at the movies Kingsley was eye-fucking the new guy till they ran out of there towards the bathroom. They were still in there when we left. Doors mysteriously locked…" Aaron put his finger on his lips as if trying to figure out what he himself was so blatantly implying.

"What's wrong? Didn't know your girl was fucking someone else?" Aaron laughed. Reid lunged so quickly it was almost startling, many of the surrounding boys taking a step or two back as Caleb and Tyler held him in a death grip against the lockers.

Reid closed his eyes just as a red rim of fire pulsed out, Tyler and Caleb having to let them go from the pulse of power.

Reid punched Aaron quickly, ignoring his aching knuckles as he moved quickly out of the locker room. There was only one person he wanted to see right now…Jack.

* * *

><p>Jack laughed with some friends as he leaned against the hallway, students moving all over to get to lunch or skip out.<p>

"Hey asshole!" Jack turned at the loud holler only to lose all breath as he was tackled to the floor. He had little time to prepare before the onslaught of punches thrown towards his face.

Reid showed no mercy as his sole focus was making Jack regret ever coming to his school, hanging out with HIS girlfriend! He hesitated only momentarily when Jack's fist connected with his own jaw and eye. The two began to go back and forth as Jack flipped them, over and over, the two boys tussled around neither of them on the bottom for a large amount of time.

"Reid!" A high pitched scream was what made him lose focus, enough for Pouge and Caleb to grip him and pull him back while a few surrounding people checked on Jack, who was now looking much worse for wear.

"Shit! Baby." Kingsley took his face in her hands, looking over the cut on his brow and the swelling of his chin. It was almost instantly he pushed her away shocking just about everyone as she slammed back into the lockers.

"Reid!" Anger and hurt covered her voice no longer concerned and afraid.

"Why don't you check on your other boyfriend?" He screamed at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kingsley moved closer to him, confusion written all over her face.

"I'm done with your shit! I'm through! Hope you're happy with Jack!" Reid's voice was low but filled to the brim with anger as he spoke. Kingsley's eyes burned with tears as she reached out for him.

"Reid." Her voice was so soft and hurt people started to leave, suddenly very uncomfortable at the scene. He brushed her off quickly side stepping her and widening the distance.

"We're done Kingsley. Hope he was worth it."


	35. Crazy

Kingsley stood silent as the tears came down her face. The hall seemed to suddenly burst with echoes whispers and hushed conversations as everyone watched, to afraid to do much else. She felt completely numb as Reid disappeared through the doors, Tyler trailing quickly behind him trying to talk to him. What seemed like hours later she suddenly felt heat on her arms and back. Glancing up Kingsley saw Caleb and Sarah helping her up. They pushed her gently forward to tell her to move, their space however was limited when people gained the courage to approach, each wanting to know what happened or ask if ten second old rumors where true.

"Back off!" Kate snapped. Kingsley watched numbly as Pogue and Caleb moved to clear the way while Kate and Sarah started walking her close behind them. Each whispering encouraging things and apologies.

"Pogue!" Caleb's harsh bark seemed to shake Kingsley out of her daze temporarily. Her eyes snapped to the boy in question. He was standing nose to nose with Aaron Abbot, snarling savagely.

"Babe…" Kate's soft voice seemed to have the desired affect. Pogue stepped back still glaring but continued to move people out of the way as they all went to the dorms.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Reid!" Tyler gripped the older boys arm and pushed him into the wall. "What the Fuck!" Tyler threw his hands up before lacing them in his hair, tugging harshly. "Do you know what you just did?"<p>

Reid's face was blank; he seemed board almost with his plain face. But as always when you looked at his now dark grey eyes you could see everything. The anger, the hurt, and so many more flickering under the surface.

"You just broke up with Kingsley!"

"I know."

Tyler's face was in complete and utter shock. It was official he was out of his fucking mine.

"Are you FUCKING CRAZY? It's Kingsley, KINGSLEY! She loves you!"

"Mia loved me; you didn't seem to care then." Reid's voice was getting a bit deeper, anger seeping through. Well, at least Tyler's getting through to him.

"Mia was a bitch, Mia wanted to show you off like a fucking poodle, and you DIDN'T LOVE MIA!"

"I DON'T LOVE KINGSLEY EITHER!" Reid finally snapped. Tyler stepped back in shock.

"You're angry you don't mean that, you love her, you're to fucking scared to admit it. You know fuck it! Come find me when you get your head out of your ass!" Tyler called over his shoulder as he left.

"Where are you going?"

"To try and fix what you fucked up, so when you get your head out of your ass and realize you love her, you might have a chance!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, how is she?" Tyler asked coming to stand in front of the two boys standing in front of the door.<p>

"Not good, not good at all man. What the hell was Reid thinking?" Pogue commented.

Caleb shrugged. "I have no clue; me and Pogue are going to check on him."

Tyler cut in with a snort. "Good luck he's in one of those moods, where he pretends he's fine until you finally set him over the edge and he explodes."

"This is gonna be a long few weeks." Caleb muttered as he and Pogue patted baby boy on the back and left.

Tyler opened the door to Kingsley room quietly. The only sound was Kingsley's muffled crying and the soft words of encouragement and support from Kate and Sarah. He suddenly felt a whole new emotion over come him, one that masked his worry and fear for the couple's future. Before he even knew what he was doing he was moving quickly down the hall and out to the school building.

* * *

><p>Tyler moved silently though the halls, filled with students pressed against the wall, parting like the red see for the youngest son. His face said it all, murder. Tyler Simms was baby boy, the one that blushed when flirting, the one with the mesmerizing blue eyes and baby face that just drew you in. So seeing the light flush of red on his face and jaw locked was the first warning to just how angry the 'sweet one' was. His clenched fist and quick stomping stride was all enough to make any stander by move as far away as possible with out losing sight of what was sure to be something worth talking about.<p>

"He just came out of no where and punched me. Garwin is fucking psycho!"

"Hey Jack?" The boy turned to look at Tyler, his face red and puffy in spots Reid's blows had landed.

"What do you want?" Tyler smirked at the sight, mentally reminding himself to congratulate Reid on his well placed punch.

"I hope your nose gets better." Jack's brows furrowed only slightly, the split in the corner of one making it difficult to show his full confusion.

"Nothing's wrong with my nose." It was true Jack's nose was the only thing that seemed barley touched.

"Oh, sorry…" Tyler's fist his Jack squarely in the nose, severing the cartilage and spraying a small mist of blood before the river of crimson came rushing.

"Fucker!"

"Yeah, same to ya, Ass!" Tyler's angry scowl rivaled Reid's making all students that were previously watching try to busy themselves in fear of a similar beating. Tyler on the other hand seemed much calmer and quietly walked away thinking of what the hell to say to the two blonde idiots he called his best friends.


	36. Denial

Five weeks. Five weeks 19 hours and 39 minutes since Reid broke up with her. Since she felt her out being ripped out of her chest and crushed before being dragged though the gravel and dirt behind Reid as he walked away from her.

"Come on Kingsley, it's time to face him." Kingsley looked to her side to see Kate and Sarah standing there.

"I know." Her voice was quiet, unsure. The past few weeks Reid had been ditching class or forged doctor notes to stay far away from class. Kingsley was grateful for it actually. She couldn't handle having to sit next to him. Having to feel his heat, smell his cologne, see him out of the corner of her eye, or hear his voice.

"Come on Kings. Just an hour then you'll be fine." Sarah gently pushed her towards the door and Kingsley walked in head hanging as she made her way up the stairs and into her seat. She looked around the class when the late bell rang and smiled assuring Pogue and Caleb who were watching her. They had taken on big brothers roll the past month.

"Ahh Mr. Garwin, here I was starting to think you had died or disappeared." Mr. Jane commented. Kingsley's head snapped forward at that little comment. She watched as Reid made his way begrudgingly behind Tyler.

She sunk low in her seat letting out a sigh when Tyler scouted in next to her instead of Reid. "Is their a problem with sitting next to Ms. Adams, Mr. Garwin?" Shit, she spoke to soon.

"Yes." Reid said begrudgingly. Kingsley shut her eyes tight and sunk down even lower.

"Too bad, please go back to your assigned seat…Now Mr. Garwin, Mr. Simms." Mr. Jane ordered when the two boys simply exchanged looks. Reid grunted but changed with Tyler, moving his body as far away from Kingsley as possible.

"Alright where was I- oh yes, so in short Poe's poetry was-"

"Is it true?" Kingsley looked up from her notebook to glance at Reid from under her hair.

"What?" she knew her voice cracked.

"Are you dating Jake?"

"Jack." She corrected instantly on habit, Reid rarley ever did get his name right, friendly or not. Reid's fist tightened, cracking his mechanical pencil. "No." She whispered.

She wanted someone who trusted her, who didn't doubt her, who knew their feelings for her, and most of all she wanted someone that could in no way remind her of Reid. She just wanted the pain to go away, someone she could talk to that didn't always have to be neutral or act like she was about to crack any second.

Yet all that was cancelled out by her need to see him, touch him, kiss him every time she thought about hm. In short...She wanted Reid.

"I-"Reid stopped himself and simple nodded in recognition before starting to scribble his notes.

* * *

><p>"What's up with him?" Caleb asked Tyler. He motioned to the sullen looking Reid changing in front of his locker.<p>

"Kingsley told him." Tyler said stripping off his own tie.

"We told him that four days ago!" Pogue pointed out indignant. "He punched me in the face!"

Pogue grimaced; Reid had put a lot of power behind his punch when they told them. He called them liars and stormed off before disappearing for the next two days.

"We have to talk to him. This shit of blowing up then shutting down is getting on my nerves." Tyler grimaced. He was the one that had to live with the bipolar boy.

"After practice."

"After practice." The other two agreed.

* * *

><p>"Okay. You need to tell her you're sorry and how you feel." Caleb said as soon as the last boy left the locker room.<p>

"What the hell are you talking about?" Reid asked as he slipped on he dried his damp chest.

"Kingsley." The name made the blonde stiffen like it had all month.

"I did nothing wrong!" He ground out.

"You broke up with her!"

"She cheated on me!"

"No she didn't! You assumed she did and yeah maybe she was in the wrong but you were the one that did the bigger fuck up, thus you apologize."

"No!" Reid said buckling his belt.

"Just admit that you love her"

"I don't"

"You do!" The three yelled back.

"No I don't, I'm over her..." Reid mumbled the last part as he put on his grey t shirt.

"Yeah you, you miss her man I know you do, you still have those pictures, you still pick up your phone to text her at night and you still twitch when you're next to her because you can't touch her. You love her damn it!" Tyler told him slamming his locker shut.

"Fuck off Ty!" Reid punched past him before storming out half dressed.

* * *

><p>Reid made his way through the quad finishing getting dressed along the way. His eyes caught the sickening couple under the tree holding hands. Their hands, he remembered holding hands with Kingsley...<p>

_Kingsley laughed as the two made their way down the beach. Feeling a bit bold Reid reached between them and laced his fingers with his loosely. When Kingsley tightened her grip, giving him a light squeeze, Reid returned gripping her smaller hand tighter before pulling it up to his lips placing a soft kiss before dropping it in between them._

_Kingsley gasped as Reid's lips skimmed over the flesh of her collar and neck. Reid's hands slipped into her own before moving them over her head. With her hands pinned he thrusted back into her swallowing her moan in his mouth._

Reid's fist clenched as he turned on his heel rushing towards his dorm as every single time they touched each other played in his head, from light caresses to curling his fingers inside her, he was in a living hell.


	37. Daddy did a bad, bad thing

_"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" _

_Reid snuggled further into the warm covers as his lips skimmed soft skin. He knew this skin, the scent, the feels, the scar…_

_Kingsley._

_"Baby not now." Her voice muttered tiredly. _

_"Mommmm!" Reid grunted as the covers were pulled down, light hitting his eye lids. _

_"Babe." He whined very much like his son. _

_With a huff Kingsley push Reid away leaving him suddenly very cold. _

_"Fine you don't want me. You don't get to have me." Reid sat up and looked at Kingsley. She looked the same as she did the last time he saw her, uniform and all. yet she looked so different with a child on her hip. _

_"Say bye to Daddy."_

_"Bye Daddy." The child waved his chubby fingers. _

_Reid was suddenly wide awake as a feeling of lose and panic over came him. _

_"No."_

_"Bye Reid."_

_"No! You have to stay. You love me!" _

_"I did." _

_"Please, Kings, Baby?"_

_The images faded quickly as the room began to shake. _

_"Kings?" Reid called out into the now empty room. The rattling became wose as the walls began to crack, the windows shattering. _

_"Kingsley!" _

"Dude?" Reid shot up with a gasp. His eyes frantically searched his dorm room finding mothering but the usual and the worried stare of Tyler.

"Reid!" Reid's eyes snapped to Tyler's as his breathing calmed. "Dude you look like you're about to puke. You okay?"

"Reid sat up fully, swinging his legs over the edge. He was sweating, shaking slightly, and his lightly tan skin was a sickly pale. Ty was right he looked sick.

"I-I'm mine man, bad dream is all…" Tyler looked unconvinced.

"What happened Reid, you look ready to pass out bro, that's not normal!"

"I don't know, I was in bed with Kingsley…" Reid coughed a chuckle when he saw Tyler's grimace. "Not like that! We were sleeping and all the sudden this kid comes in and starts poking at us saying 'daddy, daddy' then Kingsley get's up and it just…It' like everything came crumbling down and they were just…gone" Reid's brow furrowed remembering every detail even the ripping in his chest as Kingsley said goodbye. He turned to Tyler and raised a brow when he saw the youngest in deep thought.

"Ty?" He gave a sharp whistle, which finally caught his attention.

"That sounds like…"

"Like?" Reid probed.

"A warning. You need to talk to the elders."

"What does it mean?" Reid asked as he played with his fingerless black gloves.

Glenn and Wayne shared a worried look while Joseph poured a drink, his brows furrowed in deep thought.

"What did she say exactly, Reid?" His father asked from the bar.

"I didn't want her, so I can have her, them…"

"A boy, correct? A…son?" Glenn asked. He looked the blonde boy strait in the eye. Reid nodded not sure how much more specific he could be, well want to be… Would telling him about his morning wood really help?

"Yeah, I guess." All three elders heads snapped up, a knowing look in each of their eyes.

"What did you do?" All three asked in urgency. Reid jumped at the accusation in their tones.

"What?"

"What did you do, you said you hit a rough patch in the relationship, what really happened?" Joseph stared down his son. There was one person Reid could never lie to, not physically, not mentally, and not verbally without getting caught. After all Joe was the one to teach him to get away with it.

"I-I broke up with her..." He muttered hanging his head. "Shit!" Reid yelled at the harsh slap to the back of his head.

"You're an idiot." Glenn sighed. Wayne Parry simply shook his head unable to form words as he stood agasp .

"What the hell?"

"You've put everything in danger!"

"What the hell did I put in danger?" Reid cried indignantly.

"The future, your future, the covenant's future, you're unborn childes future!"

Reid blanched at that. "But I-Who-How- What?"

"It was a warning, Reid. If you don't do something to get her back now, you lose her forever. That was your son."

"What ever you did you have to fix it."

"Otherwise the Garwin line will cease and the covenant broken. Only one woman can carry an heir, the power chooses which woman. If the woman doesn't meet the standards, the heir will not be born. James Simms tried it decades ago, every child was a still born."

"Make it right Reid. Or the consequences will be grave." Glenn warned. The three patted his back before leaving the large den, leaving the young warlock to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"I need you're help." Reid asked the three boys around the fire.<p>

"With what?'

"Kingsley." The three tensed slightly, ready for anything. "I want her back. I _need _her back."

"Is this about you being in love with her or the fact you want an heir, and only she can do it?" Pogue sneered. He had taken on the role as ass kicker when ever Reid stepped out of line as of late. Tyler was to busy going back and forth between the two, while Caleb was Switzerland, only helping out when asked or it was really needed.

"Both" Reid admitted.

"Do you love her?" Caleb asked.

"I-I can't describe it." Reid started tugging on his gloves, he seemed to do that a lot when nervous.

"Try" Pogue ordered.

"I can't okay! I think I do, I don't know? How the hell does someone know when they're in love. It's stupid, okay! I want to touch her when ever I can, I wanna kiss her when she's close, I want to blow up a fucking door whenever she cries and I sat through an eight hour Harry Potter marathon for her! Is that good enough?"

"That's love." Pogue smirked softly at Reid. He suddenly realized he was standing, his fist clenched and his jaw locked. When he finally registered Pogue's words his body seemed to calm and his pulse slowed. Holy shit! He was IN LOVE with Kingsley.

"I'm in."

"I'll help."

The four boys turned to Switzerland previously known as Caleb.

"If this backfires you're fucked, you know that right?" At Reid's nod he answered. "God help you. I'm in!"


	38. I'm Sorry

Reid waited nervously by the girl's locker room. "Good luck!" Caleb patted him on the back as the others left the boys locker room. He'd never been this nervous except when he gave Kingsley her present or maybe took her virginity. God is this what love did to you? Turned you into a total-

"Reid?" Reid's eyes snapped up from his gloves to the clear blue eyes of Kingsley. Her beautiful, big blue eyes.

"Hey, could we um yeah know…"

"Talk?"

"Yeah…"

"I can ditch next period if you want."

"Yeah that sounds good." The sheer awkwardness of the situation was not lost on either as they made heir way to Kingsley's dorm.

"So how have you been-with Jack I mean?"

Kingsley looked bashful as she muttered "idntkimanymr"

"Huh?"

"I don't talk to him anymore." She finally said.

"Oh-I'm…sorry…to here that I mean!" Reid closed his eyes and rolled them behind the closed lids. Damn it, this was not going to plan.

"So um, what did you want to talk about?" Kingsley asked as she set her bag down on the bed. Reid did the same and sat down next to her, turning his body so they were slightly facing each other.

"Us." The word came out as more of a whisper then anything.

Kingsley's face seemed to brighten before falling. "What about…us."

"Why there is no more us…"

"Reid." Kingsley got up quickly, needing distance as she let out a sad sigh. "We know why there's no more us."

"I don't, at least not the whole story!"

"You broke up with me, out of no where might I add! So if anyone's in the dark it's me!" Kingsley said sitting on her dresser.

"Why do you think I broke up with you?"

"You were jealous that I was friends with Jack." Kingsley said.

"Fri-Friend! You were practically dating him!" Reid's voice rose.

"I was not! I went to a few movies with him, grabbed lunch, that kinda stuff. I didn't kiss, him, hold hands, and contrary to your belief I never even thought about fucking him!" Kingsley's voice to match Reid's. "You did the same thing with Sasha, Mika, Lola, and who knows how many other girls! How come that isn't considered dating?"

"Because I offered you to go with, and I never put them before you!"

"I never put him before you either!"

"Bullshit! You cancelled date after date, to go do something with that ass!"

"Oh fuck you! I'm sorry if I wasn't like your other "girlfriends" who would drop everything at their beck and call to come spend time with you. I didn't wannna be one of those girls Reid. I wanted to have my own friends! Be my own person who didn't have to sit on the bed twirling her hair wondering what time you're gonna call me over for sex!"

"I NEVER did that to you, I WOULD NEVER do that to you!" Reid's face was tinged pink and his voice hoarse from all the yelling.

"Why didn't you talk to me then." Kingsley seemed to be having the same problem as her voice lowered to a whisper.

"I did, you didn't listen."

"I did listen, I listened to my jealous boyfriend tell me he didn't want me spending time with boys, I didn't hear my boyfriend saying he felt left out. I would never do that to YOU."

The two sat in silence for a moment the tension palpable.

"I miss you." Kingsley sighed shakily. Reid looked up noticing for the first time how red her eyes were. "We fucked up, and I don't even know how to fix it." Reid watched the tear trail down her face till it landed on the hard wood floors silently. "Do you?"

Reid's looked her strait in the eye not knowing how to answer that till finally realizing he didn't have an answer for it at all. "No." The answer seemed to come out like an execution order and both of them winced at the knowledge this might be the end.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you got all the blame. I'm sorry I didn't realize what you were trying to say to me and I'm so sorry that I didn't listen. I'm sorry I wasn't what you wanted me to be. I'm just…Sorry." Kingsley's phone chipped signaling it was time for something.

"I have an early final I have to get to…" Kingsley wiped the tears from her eyes and face before quickly grabbing her bag and leaving.

Reid sat in silence after she left wondering how everything had gone so wrong when it had all started so right. His eyes wondered around the room till they fell on her picture wall. It was a large bulletin board that took up a great space on her side wall, almost every inch of it was covered with pictures or ticket stubs. The right bottom corner is what caught his eye. A good square foot of it was covered with pictures of them, kissing, hugging, swimming, or just walking. And in between the pictures were ticket stubs, train rides to the city, ticket's won at carnivals and mass amount of movie tickets from their dates together.

His eyes lowered to her bed side table knowing it was there before even seeing it. Their picture. Taken on her birthday, of the two kissing passionately as he held her on the dance floor. He wasn't an expert but from his past girlfriend and flings he'd learnt that once someone was done with you they didn't exactly keep hundreds of pictures and mementoes around as a reminder.

"You were everything I wanted…I love you." He said to the empty room. His mind was set…Plan B it was….


	39. Plan B

"You look beautiful, you know." Kingsley blushed softly giving Tyler a bashful smile.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do this you know."

"I know, but I've got anterior motives." He winked.

"Oh! And what would those be, Mr. Simms?"

"Well hot girls are constantly trying to out do each other for who's the hottest, so I figure if I have a hot girl with me at the dance others will lock to me as well."

"What kinda logic is that?" Kingsley asked as they made their way into the hotel the dance was held in.

"Penis logic." Tyler gave her a kinda 'duh!' look that made Kingsley laugh.

"You know that's never going to work right?"

"Don't underestimate me and my…powers!" Tyler smirked much like Reid. Kingsley's mind seemed to constantly wonder towards the blonde these past few days. Finals had gone by in a blur, the student body so on edge that the winter formal was a light at the end of the tunnel. A time to relax, dance, and get drunk seeing as it was thrown by the student counsel and not the school.

"You ready?" Tyler asked as the entered the grand ballroom of the Wilowstered hotel.

'Ready.' Kingsley placed the elegant silver and crystal blue mask on her face.

The two entered the ballroom Kingsley still a bit amazed at how much a private school had to spend on a dance. It was indescribably beautiful, done up with twinkling lights, candles, and decorations. Her favorites were the many snow flakes that caught the lights hanging down from the large ceiling. The roof it self was a dome shape glass that showed the beautiful night sky and light snow fall that had taken over the Boston area.

"It's beautiful." Kingsley laughed in mirth.

"Yeah. I guess…" Kingsley hit his arm quickly causing the two to laugh, she miss this.

"Shall we dance, milady?" Tyler put on a horrible English accent.

"We shall!" Kingsley laughed as Tyler took her hand and spun her around on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Boo!" Kingsley jumped and spun around laughing when she saw who could only by Pogue and Kate. Pogue was in a plain suit with Red tie matching Kate in her lovely one shouldered slip.<p>

"We've been looking for you!" Kate grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Kingsley acted quickly to keep the beer off of her silver blue dress. She had spent five hours combing the stores with Sarah and Kate in her search for the beauty. It was iridescent strapless dress with a waist line that fit her snuggly and shows her curves as well as a flared mermaid skirt. The entire dress was covered with a beautiful flattering crystal spray design that west from her bust to hip to side.

"You found me! Tyler ditched me a minute ago and just kinda disappeared. His theory worked!"

"What theory?" Sarah asked coming up behind the three. She hugged Kingsley and admired her dress a moment.

"Nothing." Kingsley laughed it off.

"So what are everyone's plans for winter break?"

"I'm heading down to Texas to visit my dad for a week. Then I'm coming back here in time for Christmas and New Years." Kate sighed. She loved her dad; she hated her step mom though. Maybe it was because she tried to replace her mom…or maybe it was the fact she was only ten years older than Kate.

"I'm staying in Ipswich all break." Sarah smiled. She loved the little town for some reason.

"I'm heading down to meet Kate for a few days." Pogue said grabbing another beer and throwing a spare to Caleb.

"I'm here too." Caleb smiled down to Sarah.

"I think Tyler's heading to Connecticut with his parents for a few days sometime during the week."

"What's in Connecticut?"

"His mom's family."

"What about you, Kings?" All eyes turned to her.

"I'm here for a few days then down to Cali, maybe you guys could come down for a couple days!"

"But we were going to spend new years together!" Kate whined playfully.

"I'll be back in time for that. There's just some stuff I need to go deal with you know?" They all nodded in understanding sometimes it was hard to believe this entire thing had started out with Kingsley so afraid.

"Yes! You have to be here for my costume party!" Kate giggled a bit…evilly? Oh dear!

Oasis's Wonderwall began to play and the couples all waved goodbye before going to dance.

"Wanna dance?" Kingsley turned to see Reid looking… sexy? Hot? Adorable?

He wore a suit, all black with black button down shirt untucked. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow and his hair was slightly messy. His tie was surprisingly the same color as her dress as was the details on his mask.

"Sure." Kingsley suppressed the shudder that went though her body as Reid put both hands on her hips. She tensely put her arms around his shoulder and neck wanting nothing more than to put her head on his shoulder and inhale his scent while placing small kisses on the exposed skin.

"You look beautiful" Reid whispered in her ear. She truly was a sight to behold and he had to constantly remember to keep himself in check. Yet all his will power couldn't stop him from grazing his lips across her temple.

"Thank you." Kingsley felt odd. I witty reply or snarky compliment was on the tip of her tongue ready to be said but she couldn't make herself do it. She hated this, not knowing where they stood. After their talk they had final exams which took up everyone's time. So basically Kingsley was in unfamiliar territory waiting for something to click and tell her what to do or say.

_Your heart is a city  
>Your eyes are a fixture <em>

"You're welcome." Sky's still Blue by Andrew Belle started to play and Reid and Kingsley were sent back to months ago. Dancing in the restaurant after Reid had given her the bracelet. And there on her arm was the crystal and platinum ring fitting snuggly on her wrist.

_The mind tells a story  
>With ten thousand pictures<br>We stumble upon it  
>Fell through the ceiling tiles <em>

Reid's hand moved from her hip to her lower back bringing her closer.

_We drew up a landscape  
>We climbed down a ladder<br>Carved out a memory  
>To follow the pattern<br>And now on a clear glass wall  
>I can see my faith<br>You know it's never too late_

Kingsley's head tilted down finally deciding she didn't care anymore. When her head lay on his shoulder they both seemed to relax as if they were slowly finding the light at the end of the tunnel, something to guide them through

_Oh, if you're hearing this  
>I must have made it through<br>Oh, when the clouds are burned  
>Open up my window<br>I see the sky's still blue_

_A vision is a portrait  
>A palate of colors<br>We swim in an ocean_

Kingsley's lips seemed to be lost in a memory as they moved closer and closer to Reid's neck before finally placing a soft kiss to the flesh. Reid's own head came down to rest on top of hers placing a kiss to her head.

_With blindfolded lovers  
>And now that I've found my side<br>Oh, I finally realize that it was there the whole time_

Both moved together looking at each other's eyes before finally mending their lips. They pressed lightly before both pressing further.

_Oh, if you're hearing this  
>I must have made it through<br>Oh, when the clouds are burned  
>Open up my window<br>I see the sky's still blue_

I see that the sky is still blue

Kingsley moved back startled when Reid's tongue ran across her bottom lip. It all suddenly seemed too real. So Kingsley did the only thing she could, she ran…

"Kingsley!" She ignored his shout for her and moved quickly through the crowd. She couldn't do it again, not the pain of heart break.

The light snow felt more like a blizzard she was so cold but she couldn't stop now, not when she heard him right behind her moving through the crowd.

'Kings!" She cursed her damn heels as she went over the cobblestone pathways in the garden, hoping to lose him in the maze of roses and small trees.

"I love you!" She stopped, so suddenly in fact her nearly toppled over in her small heels. Her body was frozen as she stared at the small fountain in front of her.

Did he just say? "What did you say?" She voiced the question after swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I-I said…" He came closer stepping right in front of her. He took her face in his hands brushing the bangs back so he could see all of her face. "I love you"

Kingsley's mouth opened with a shaky breath not able to fully comprehend it. "What?"

Reid's nervous smile turned into a small grin. "I, Reid Garwin. LOVE. YOU, Kingsley Adams. He gave small chuckle at the awestruck look that graced her features.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"AGAIN"

"I LOVE YOU!" The two laughed together as Reid brought her into a tight embrace, kissing her bare shoulder and neck.

"I love you too." Kingsley shakily replied. She nudged his cheek with her nose telling him to raise his head before capturing his lips sweetly. The kiss grew more passionate with ever passing second till finally Reid had her pushed against a tree kissing every available surface of skin her could find.

"Well isn't that sweet!" The two didn't break apart simply turned their heads to look at a slightly drunk Tyler. "Get a room." He muttered throwing something at Reid.

"Thanks." Reid chuckled half heartedly as Tyler walk away.

"What is it?"

Reid leaned in close, brushing his lips with hers, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "A room." He let the key drop from his hand and dangle in mid air. "I think it's time we start listening to baby boy!" He grinned before picking her up bridal style.

* * *

><p>"Why did Tyler get us a suite?" Kingsley asked as Reid tossed her gently on the king sized bed.<p>

"Don't question everything baby." Reid grinned as his finger traced over the exposed skin of her collar bone.

"I just-"Kingsley was silenced with a wet kiss from Reid. His tongue snuck in, exploring every crevice of her mouth before finally breaking apart for air.

"Up." Reid ordered. Kingsley obeyed standing up in front of him. He sat on the bed in front of her staring into her blue eyes.

"Strip." He ordered. He was possessed with lust needing to feel her skin and smell her arousal.

Kingsley's hands moved from Reid's shoulders to her own, provocatively running her hands over her breasts and hips before bringing them to the zipper. She pulled it down slowly, shivering when the cold air of the room met her skin.

The zipper went down to her hip and when completely undone Kingsley had to hold the top to keep it from pooling at her feet. She smiled, dazed, as she watched Reid's eyes darken with lust. They snapped open wider when she let go of the dress revealing her body.

She was left standing inches in front of him in nothing but her silver satin thong.

"Close your eyes." Kingsley obeyed. Her nerves were on end in the cold room as she stood blind. A gasp left her lips when she felt his hot breath on her collar before his lips met the silky skin.

"Reid." It left as a sigh as his hot tongue made contact, moving down her throat to the valley between her breasts.

"Shh." Kingsley arched closer when his mouth left her to whisper in her ear. "Just trust me." Kingsley nodded once as his mouth came back to where it had left off. Kissing, nipping, and licking her flesh from her breasts down to the elastic of the thong.

She whimpered when she felt the pressure of his nose and the heard the sound of him inhaling her. "So good." He muttered. Reid's hands slipped over her thighs rubbing the areas gently before kneeing the flesh. With each stroke his fingers brushed against her satin covered mound.

"Reid." She became inpatient. She heard the light springs of the bed shift back, signaling her had gotten up, his body heat radiated over her, he was so close.

Her breathing hitched when she felt the fabric brush her shoulders and back before a light pressure was on her head. He had blind folded her!

"Kneel" Kingsley carefully put one leg on the edge of the bed before crawling up kneeling. She felt the bed shift behind her even hearing the tiniest creak of springs since her senses where on high alert.

"Bend over." Kingsley complied yet again. She was so aroused by his soft authority, laced with a lover's whisper.

Her body shook when his hands came down on her back, rubbing the skin where ever he could reach. From her shoulders down her arms when his fingers laced with hers she smiled. "I love you." He whispered into her ear. Kingsley gasped when he entered her slowly. Filling her completely before pulling all the way out. He squeezed her hand and gently bit the shell of her ear when he thrusted back in. It was an odd sensation having everything hyper active. She could feel him enter her, even pulse inside her. She could hear their skin brushing together as they rejoined slowly but deeply over and over again. With one last thrust Reid pulled her up by her ribs. His hand splayed on her breast and abdomen. When the shift occurred he found her g-spot hitting it with force causing her to cry out in ecstasy as she came. Her hands moved on their own accord. One shooting behind to tangle in Reid's hair while the other shot to his lower back pulling him deeper inside her as she climaxed around his gently thrusts. The small waves seemed to echo every time he thrust back in, making Kingsley fell like she was drowning in ecstasy.

He grabbed the hand on his back, hooking finger before bringing it to her lower abdomen, right above her bare mound. Kingsley gasped as she felt him enter her. Literally she could feel him inside her, stretching her. Underneath her hand she felt the subtle thudding of his cock hitting her walls.

"Cum with me, babe!" Reid rubbed her clit before pinching it lightly. Kingsley contracted herself around him as an orgasm overtook her for the second time that night.

Reid used all remaining strength to rearrange them. He burrowed into the pillows pulling her up to his chest. He undid his tie gently pulling it off with ease.

"Hey." He grinned when her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." His smile was contagious and Kingsley had to return it as she burrowed under the covers wrapping the both of them up in the soft duvet.

"I love you." She said once they were situated. They lay their under the covers in their tiny little world with only each other.

"I love you." Reid whispered back. They kissed gently before snuggling closer together and ultimately falling asleep to the sounds of each others breathing.


	40. Merry Christmas, Kingsley

Winter break seemed to fly by for Kingsley. Her trip to California had been cancelled due to some issues between her father and his girlfriend. Not wanting to spoil Kingsley's winter break he had let her stay with her boyfriend and friends.

So that's exactly what she did, she spent the majority of break snuggling with Reid in front of the fireplace or on the front porch, snowball fights with the boys and girls, and Christmas shopping. The main think she was looking forward to was Christmas eve with the Garwins and families.

"Why are you so panicked? You already met them!" Reid laughed at Kingsley's nervousness.

"Okay One: We just got back together, they might hate me now. Two: I'm sleeping over, in your room no less, what if your mother thinks I'm easy!"

"She won't."

"She might!"

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, she will!"

"You're so pretty!"

"Ye-wait what?" Kingsley suddenly noticed she was in the foyer of the Garwin mansion. Damn him and his distractions! Now she had no where to run!

"I hate you."

"You love me." He grinned cockily, brining her close before showering her face with chaste sweet kisses.

"Let me see her." The two broke apart, or well Kingsley pushed Reid away, to look at the woman.

"Grandma!" Reid smiled at the older woman.

"Reedus!" Kingsley coughed to cover her laugh as the two embraced.

"Reedus?" Kingsley laughed. Reid shot her a glare when she couldn't stop chuckling.

"He looks just like his grandfather, Reedus Joseph Garwin. For some reason Joey refused to name him Reedus-"

"Thank god" Reid grumbled under his breath.

"-oh it's a perfectly good name!" Grandma Garwin hit Reid's shoulder.

"Gran, this is my girlfriend Kingsley Adams. Kings this is Grandma Garwin." He wrapped his arm around Kingsley's waist introducing them.

"This is the great Kingsley, taller than I thought you'd be. Skinnier too." Kingsley gulped at Grandma Garwin's disapproving look.

"Come along darling." Gran smiled at Reid before turning around and walking back to the living room.

"She hates me." Kingsley stated shocked, her worst fear coming true.

"No-she, um she'll, yeah." Reid sighed rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "Luckily she only shows up once or twice a year, she'll only be here tonight anyways."

Kingsley sighed following Reid into the large living room. She gave a surprised laugh when she spotted the huge Christmas tree decorated in a masterpiece of mismatched yet well thrown together chaos.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Tyler hollered from the second level.

"Tyler Percious Simms! So help me god if you don't get down here to help me this moment!" Rosalind called from her place moving presents under the tree.

"I'll help, what do you need me to do?"

"Oh honey you just stay there and get comfortable." Rosalind smiled softly, brushing her bright red hair away from her face.

"Oh Kingsley!" A singing voice called. Kingsley looked up on the other side of the second landing to where Meredith appeared holding a large book.

"Hey Mery!" Kingsley greeted. Kingsley's smile faltered with a light scoff from Grandma Garwin.

"G.G. behave!" Joseph scolded his mother from his spot by the large fire.

"Why don't you and Reid take a spot on the couch and look through these." Meredith handed Kingsley the large book when she came downstairs.

"Mom!" Reid whined indignantly.

Kingsley furrowed her brows before flipping open the covers. There was a large picture of Reid as a baby smiling up at her. "His baby pictures?" Kingsley laughed. Reid grabbed the book quickly making a run for it only to get caught by his uncle Wayne and Glenn, the two older gentlemen laughing as Joseph grabbed the book handing it back to Kingsley with a wink. Oh those Garwin men, ever the charmers.

"Babe!" Kingsley surged towards the couch patting the spot next to her. Reid gave a defeated sigh before sitting down, leaning on the arm of the couch, Kingsley leaning back on him. He hooked his arms around her as everyone settled down and did there own thing for a bit.

"Aww, look at your little tushie!" Kingsley giggled finding an adorable picture of Reid as a baby. He was laying on a changing table looking behind him with a shocked expression on his face, baby powder all over him.

"Ahh, that was the first time we left the men in charge while we took a girls weekend. Came back early to find the house a disaster, and that." Meredith chuckled at the memory as she passed by.

Kingsley continued to look through the pages till she found another one of Reid as a toddler, running around naked, mud all over. She gave a small snicker, "Look at your little wee-wee." She laughed at the scowl of Reid's face.

"not so little now, is it?" That stopped all chuckling as she remembered how he would stretch her.

"You're all so cute!" Kingsley gushed seeing the five year olds all crushed together in Halloween costumes. Caleb was Superman, Pogue Batman, Reid Spiderman and Tyler Iron Man.

"yeah, I wonder what happened to the others?" Reid snarked.

Kingsley smacked his hand gently before suddenly realizing they were the only ones in the large room any more. "Where did everyone go?"

'Kate and Pogue are out getting dinner. Sarah and Caleb are on the porch, and the parents are each finishing wrapping gifts or in Beatrice's case last minute shopping."

"Do you think our kids will look like this?" Kingsley asked a minute later. Reid had slightly fallen asleep but his eyes fluttered open at the question, he looked at the picture Kingsley had stopped on. It was him smiling as a kid frozen in mid laugh as his father threw him up in the air before catching him.

"Yeah, they'd have your nose though, and your eyes." He based his guess of off the little boy in his dream.

"We're gonna make cute kids one day." Kingsley muttered slowly falling asleep next to the warm fire.

"Yeah, we are." Reid kissed Kingsley's cheek before letting the clam blackness of sleep over take him as Kingsley snuggled in closer to him.

* * *

><p>Kingsley woke up to a fast paced knocking on the door. She fumbled around twisting out of Reid's tight grip before moving towards the offensive banging.<p>

"Ty?"

"Merry Christmas!" The boy shouted chiperly.

"It's eight in the morning." Kingsley groaned.

'It's CHRISTMAS!" Tyler seemed distraught. "Up! UP UP UP!" Tyler barged through and tackled the still sleeping Reid. The two fell to the floor where mumbled words were shared before the two started wrestling.

"Every damn year." Pogue muttered with a role of his eyes as he entered the room. "Morning Kings." He smiled.

"Hey were are they?" Caleb came in as well but stopped as the two kept rolling passed them right into the large hallway. "Why do I bother asking." He sighed.

"I don't know what's going on but what's for breakfast?" Kingsley said stretching as she walked down with the two.

'Anything you're little heart can dream off!" Pogue licked his lips as they descended down the stairs that led directly to the kitchen.

"It smells so good!" Kingsley's stomach grumbled. You would have thought the dinner last night had filled her up, but nope, she was watering at the mouth.

"Where are those to boys?" Evelyn sighed as she flipped a pancake.

As if on cue the two came tumbling in down the stairs in a race to the kitchen. Reid slid across the floor stopping dead in front of Kingsley before embarrassing her in a passionate kiss.

"Hey, eat the pancakes not her face!" G.G. yelled as she sat at the head of the table.

"Sorry grandma." Reid muttered embarrassing Kings in a lingering hug.

* * *

><p>Christmas was a great day just hanging around the house sharing embarrassing stories of childhood and of course gifts. Reid had gotten Kingsley the most gorgeous pair of hells she ha ever seen. As well as a sweet silver chain necklace with a silver trinket that had a beautiful R on it. Among other gifts from my father there was the softest sweater in the world from Sarah, a spa day from Kate, a leather jacket from Pogue, a first edition Lord of the rings book from Caleb and finally a Kindle courtesy of Tyler. All in all it was a great Christmas.<p> 


	41. Can I Ask?

Reid's heart was beating a mile a minute as he sat in his room with his brothers. Was this stupid? Was it right?

"Reid, we don't got all day, the girls will be here in an hour." Caleb pressed him. Reid actually jumped somewhat forgetting they were in the room with him.

"I'm gonna ask her." Reid announced with a goofy grin on his face.

"You're gonna ask who?" Tyler sighed in boredom.

"Kingsley."

"And what are you gonna ask Kingsley?" Pogue droned from his place on the couch, texting Kate.

"To marry me."

All eyes snapped to Reid as everyone sat straight up, Pogue even dropping his phone. The boys stared in stunned silence at the blonde, with jaws open.

"He's high."

"Nah, he's drunk." Tyler corrected.

"I'm sober, and I'm gonna do it!" Reid was very serious, not liking the fact they were questioning him.

"Reid." Caleb stepped forward ever the reasonable leader. "You're not even eighteen, you haven't even ascended, which brings up the small reminder that you have to tell Kingsley, and again the fact you're only eighteen!" Caleb tried to explain calmly.

"I know." Reid responded equally calm.

"He's fucking crazy!" Tyler was taking a more emotional rout not believing his friend was actually suggesting getting married in high school.

"I'm fine, I've been thinking about this all break, I want to marry her, I'm supposed to marry her one day any way, right? So why not do it now?"

"Because you're EIGHTEEN!" Pogue pulled on his long hair.

"Only for a few more weeks."

"You're completely serious about this aren't you?" Caleb asked him pondering something.

"Dead serious."

"Okay. She's gonna say no, or one of you is gonna get cold feet, or worse you get a quick divorce and ruin everything but since there's nothing we can do we're with you." Caleb nodded, he backed away with his hands raised literally surrendering.

'YOU'RE with him, WE'RE not!" Tyler piper in.

"When has Reid ever been this serious about something and not gotten what he wanted?" Tyler and Pogue seemed to think about it not able to come up with an answer. "Exactly! So we might as well help out and make sure when it doesn't work out he doesn't end the line."

"I'll cover your ass." Pogue finally sighed sitting down. Tyler stood in shock looking around the room at his brothers, mouth agape. They were crazy all of them!

"Thanks, sorry Tyler but I'm doing this."

"You have to have the elders' blessing!" Tyler thought quickly on his feet. This seemed to damper Reid's mood just a tad.

"Fine let's go." Reid said moving quickly past the others.

* * *

><p>"No" Joseph said as soon as Reid close his mouth.<p>

"What? But you said-"

"NO! Reid, we all married young and it was the most difficult parts of our marriages and our lives. You have no idea how this will effect your future. I love the girl, I love you, and I love you two together, but I will not allow this to happen!"

"You said yourself she was supposed to carry on the Garwin line! What does it matter if we marry now or in Ten years?"

"24, we were 24 when we had you, and do you know how many times we separated? Five Reid, we separated to the point we had papers filed for the divorce because we couldn't handle the relationship, the issues that comes with marriage as well as graduating college and having a new baby to take care of. I don't want that for you two, I want you to enjoy college, you will always love each other but that doesn't mean you'll always be great together. My vote is No!" Joseph tried explaining.

Reid stood in silence staring his father down. "What if I can prove we'll be married, and have the line, ten years from now, even if we get married now?"

Joseph seemed to ponder this before shaking his head. "I don't care Reid, you're my son, and I love you, I love Kingsley too, but I can't let you do this."

"We'll see." Glenn responded when Reid turned his begging eyes to him. Wane came back in a moment later, doing nothing to ease the tension as he laid down an old piece of parchment.

Wayne's eyes flashed fire as he moved his hand over the word Garwin on the top of the page. Words and lines started appearing on the aged paper.

The sons held their breaths as Reid's name appeared followed by a connecting line to Kingsley's. A line followed from the one joining the two leading to a new name. _Baby Garwin._

"Yes." Glenn answered putting in his vote. Reid gave him a thankful smile before turning to his god father, Uncle Wayne.

Wayne gave a soft sigh, hanging his head. His brow furrowed deep in thought as he stared at the three names. "I-"

"Please." Reid asked. His eyes begging for him to answer yes.

"Yes." Reid let out a sigh before grinning like a mad man.

"You have no idea what you're in for." Joseph told his son in pity before walking out of the study. The others wished him luck and Glenn wrote down a jewelry store location for him. In the back of his mind all Reid could think about his father's words. Yet, the love in his heart seemed to over power his brain at the moment.


	42. On Edge

Kingsley was a bit nervous these past few weeks, Reid had been acting….shifty. As much as she hated to admit it she felt like Reid was pulling away a little bit. He would close his laptop when ever she got close to it or asked what he was doing. He would talk in whispers to the boys and change the subject when ever she brought it up. If that wasn't bad enough she had caught him staring at older attractive women passing by. The worst was when she found him talking to different women while out on the town and when she asked about it he would simply change the subject or lie.

Yes lie, right to her face. How could she tell? Reid had a small vein in his neck that would twitch when he lied to her. It was something tiny but something that told her all she needed to know. Was he regretting them getting back together? Did he really love her?

She had given him a break not wanting to sound untrusting especially since they had just gotten back to normal from the whole Jack thing. Still, that flicker of doubt always lingered in her mind.

* * *

><p>Reid was in over his head already and he wasn't even married! Any free moment he had was spent trying to find the perfect Ring for her. Hoping that it just might incline her to say yes when he proposed. He had scoured online stores, even enlisting the help of the others as they searched stores and websites as well. He had even gotten desperate enough to look at women's ring fingers and embarrassingly enough ask them if they knew where their husbands bought the rings.<p>

Thankfully he was able to use his charm and puppy dogs eyes to get information about a little store near the outskirts of Boston that specialized in custom designs. One woman had taken pity and had talked to him over coffee about the best places to buy rings that would fit Kingsley's personality; she thought his love struck attitude was adorable. It was both a blessing and a curse as it turned out to be the same day Kingsley went shopping for his upcoming present.

The most awkward moment in his life when she came to stand next to their little table, hurt and suspicion clear in her eyes. He had lied to her, which he was sure she might have picked up on, and told her it was an old teacher from when he was in middle school. She had thankfully gone along with it and whispered a 'good luck' when he turned back to say thank you when they left.

* * *

><p>It all lead up to this moment. Reid was on edge since so far all his work had come to a dead end, either it wasn't what he wanted or it wasn't something Kingsley would love. The fact Aaron Abbot was now trying to start shit was only grinding his last nerve.<p>

'You cheated!"

"Bullshit!" Reid snapped throwing his pool cue back on the table.

"You always cheat, what's wrong to pussy to try on your own?" Aaron stepped up. The two were nose to nose at the moment both ready to throw a punch at the smallest wrong move.

"Outside." Caleb grabbed Reid's arm, pulling him outside.

Reid pushed him away as soon as they were in the ally. 'What the fuck!"

"You can't use in public!"

"I didn't!" Reid seethed. It seemed like they were right back where they started, Caleb always accusing him, he was tired of this shit.

"Reid, you lost control! You're eyes flashed and you didn't even know it!" Pogue and Tyler snuck out over looking the fight, ready to step in if things got physical. It all seemed like déjà' vu.

Reid stood seething, Caleb was always down his throat and at this point he didn't need nor care for it.

"Reid… if this is because of the ring…"

"It's not! God, maybe it's just you and fucking Abbot always down my throats." Reid's eyes turned pure black challenging Caleb as he stepped forward. Caleb took the bait, stepping up and matching him as his and the others eyes turned black ready for a fight.

"You can't use in public Reid!" Reid's hands shot up sending Caleb flying into the wall with a small energy ball.

A gasp made all eyes shoot to the ally way. Their blood froze as they saw Kingsley stare at them wide eyed, taking small steps back.

Reid moved forward not thinking to change his eyes. She looked at them and it suddenly occurred to Reid. It didn't have the wanted effect however as they were back to blue.

"Stay away from me!" Kingsley warned taking large steps back, fear and panic clear in her wide blue eyes.

"Kingsley…" He tried to explain but didn't get it out as Kingsley ran like her life depended on it.

"Shit!" Reid cursed watching her run away into the darkness.

"Well, that didn't go well!" Tyler smirked sarcastically at Reid.

"Reid, you have to fix this, she might tell someone if she's this freaked out." Pogue warned him. Reid nodded once before his eyes turned black once more and he faded away.

Caleb rolled his eyes, frowning. "What's his solution to stop using in public? USE MORE, IN PUBLIC!" Caleb through his hands up in anger.

"Let him go, Cal. He has to do it to catch her." Pogue tried to play peace keeper as always between the two.

* * *

><p>Reid phased back into a solid person in front of the dorms. Kingsley moved past him while he was in his fog from not noticing him as she ran for her dorm room for all she was worth.<p>

He followed behind her silently up to her dorm where his eyes flashed one last time to unlock the door. When he opened it and stepped in he cringer at the small shriek from Kingsley appearing out of the bathroom.

"Let me explain." He cried pathetically. She was back flushed to the wall, a phone in her shaking hand.

"What the fuck are you!" Kingsley asked. Her eyes were bubbling with tears of fear not even knowing where to begin as her thoughts traveled to hundreds of different horror movies from him turning into a demon and possessing her to him impregnating her only to have his alien baby pop out of her stomach like fucking Bella Swan. It was safe to say she was more scared then she had ever been.

"I'm a Warlock." Reid tried to stay calm for the both of them, though on the inside his heart was breaking knowing every shake of her body was a growing percent of chance she wouldn't forgive or accept him.

"A what!"

"A warlock, like a witch but without the broom stick and pointy hat." He tried making a joke.

"What the fuck is wrong with your eyes?" She asked.

"It's what happens when he use the power." Reid stepped closer only for Kingsley to accidently Ram herself into her dresser trying to move away. "Please stop freaking out."

Kingsley laughed mirthlessly. "Stop freaking out? You're a freaking Witch and you want me to stop freaking out?" Kingsley yelled.

"Warlock, and yeah, just…please calm down and we can talk about this!"

"I can't calm down right now, because you scare the shit out of me so please just…just leave." Her voice broke at the end. Reid stared at her a moment before bowing his head, realizing there was no talking to her tonight.

"You can't tell anyone about this, you know that right."

'I won't if you just leave, okay? Promise." Reid nodded before moving to the door wondering how the hell he was gonna fix this.

"I love you, I'd never hurt you, I hope you remember that." Reid whispered, his eyes started to sting at the image of her so scared and vulnerable was seared into his brain. He closed the door and shut his eye as the stinging became too much fro him to handle. A small tear slipped out of the corner of his eyes as he walked quickly toward his own room. He might have just lost her…


	43. I Think I Wanna Marry You

11: 57

Ten minutes, he had ten minutes till he ascended and he was ready to fucking burst he was so nervous. The past couple days had been hard without Kingsley. He had spent five years waiting for this moment and now he wanted nothing more that to get it over with so he could go to Kingsley and explain, praying she would take him back. It was going to b his birthday after all, surly that could work in his favor.

11: 59

Eight minutes till he ascended. Reid sighed as he got out of the car and walked towards the others on the cliff.

"You Ready?" Tyler asked. Tyler was

. always nervous when someone ascended. Each son had a different reaction to it. Some had sharp jabs of pain, blacked out and where fine, others had longer aches and where weak for days after, and on rare accessions some would have no pain but be restless for days. The last was the worst actually, since every second the power was calling to you, wanting you to use all your heart desired. This was how Caleb's father passed away, every sense he ascended he had a sense of restlessness until he used, each time it becoming more and more till at the age of 40 he looked almost 120 years old. And even then the power called to him.

12:02

"It's gonna hurt, it helps if you relax before hand." Pogue tried to encourage him. The thunder storm rolled in covering them as it started to lightly drizzle over them.

Reid's phone vibrated in his pocket alarming Reid to a new text. Flipping over the phone he felt a warmth suddenly over take his chest as he read the simple words.

**_Happy Birthday, I love you. _**

**_-Kingsley 12:01 am _**

Even if they weren't talking at the moment she still loved him. It was like he was filled with new hope as the first of lightening started. Now he really wanted to get this over with.

"Come on." Reid whispered to the sky as he checked his watch. 1 minute to go. "See ya baby boy." He smirked before walking onto the cliff a bit away from his brothers.

Reid let his body relax closing his eyes. He thought of Kingsley. Her smile, her laugh, her kiss. His mind drifted back to the first time he kissed her in the pool. His body had just relaxed completely when he was hit with hit. The pain was intense ripping him from all directions as he felt his body lift from the ground. It lasted a moment longer before he was dropped back down, all air leaving his lungs as his back hit the dirt and rock ground.

"Ay, you alright?" Caleb asked as he and Pogue held him up. Reid was limp against Pogue as he tried to regain his strength coming back to the world. He had blacked out from the pain and hopefully that would be the end of it.

"Yeah. " Reid croaked out.

"Come on, Newbie." Pogue laughed. "Gotta get you back to have your beauty sleep for your party."

"No!" Reid was suddenly wide awake. "I have to go to Kingsley's." The boys shared an odd look. "Just do it!" Reid hollered.

* * *

><p>Kingsley flipped her phone close after sending Reid a message. She missed him so much and yet this fear of the unknown was making her keep her distance. She loved him she did, but could she really put herself at that risk of something happening. She had watched him throw Caleb through the air and straight into a brick wall without even touching him.<p>

A knocking on her door is what startled her out of her thoughts she turned to look at her clock, only to see she had been sitting in the dark for the past half an hour.

"Reid?" She blinked against the soft blue night lights of the dorm hallway.

"Hey. I was wondering if we could talk now?" Reid asked hesitantly.

* * *

><p>"So it's kinda like Harry Potter, without the wands or spells?" Reid bit his tongue. He wanted so badly to curse her out when she compared him to Harry Potter. Harry Potter could kiss his ass. But seeing as Kingsley loved the series he bit his tongue. Hell he sat through an eight hour marathon of those damn movie he might as well earn some extra points.<p>

"Yeah." Reid was tired as he looked out the window at the horizon. The sky was turning a lighter blue, the stars starting to disappear as it got closer and closer to down. They had wasted time coming to his house but he needed to show her the book, and if he had to give a demonstration he wanted to be alone with her, not having to worry if she was going to freak out and wake the whole floor up.

"Okay. " Kingsley breathed. Reid looked over at her.

"Okay?" Were they finally done after four hours of talking? One hour of why she freaked out. One hour of why he had to hide it. Another hour of explaining it, and lastly the past hour of what happened to Chase Collin/Pope.

'Okay. I love you Reid, and nothing is going to change that. I mean this, you, aren't normal but I love you. And my parents taught me is nothing else that as long as you have someone who loves you, you have everything in the world."

Reid smiled sitting down next to her on the bed. " I love you too. And you have no idea what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

Kingsley took Reid's face in her hands, rubbing her thumb over his lip before he placed a lingering kiss to it. She leaned in and their lips met, chastely at first, barley touching. Like a first kiss on a playground before moving closer, pressing firmer until they were in a passionate embrace.

Reid moved her backwards covering her body with his own as his hands pulled up her shirt. She raised her arms on instinct before arching her back, pressing her bare breasts onto his cotton shirt. He could feel her hard nipples through the fabric contracting with the rest of her soft flesh. He sat up, shedding his own shirt before working on her shorts, plain plaid boxers she had stole from him at some point or another. Her hands were busy quickly down his jeans pleasantly surprised to see he had gone commando.

Reid kissed Kingsley's lips gently, brushing the hair out of her face. "I love you."

'I love you too." She whispered in the still and silent room. It was just the two of them as he entered her. Her gasp short and light as he filled her. His hips moved slowly, almost lazily as they kissed. It was soft and slow till Kingsley came. Her gasped seemed much more fitting then her usual moan in this soft moment. Her body didn't shake or spasm, her orgasm didn't crash down on her. This time her orgasm hit her in soft waves, her body seemed almost vibrating as her muscels tensed.

Reid withdrew from her while she climaxed, feeling her body almost vibrate underneath him. He moved next to her propping himself on his side watching her while Kingsley finished her gently gasping. She opened her eyes looking at Reid as she moved next to him. Both on their sides she let out a sweet sigh as Reid adjusted her.

His warm hand caressed her hip and thigh before pulling her leg up and over his own. He entered her from behind making Kingsley moan into her pillow. His hips did all the work, while his hands were busy keeping them propped on their sides or massaging Kingsley's breast. She was in sweet heaven as they spooned like this.

He nuzzled her cheek gently with her nose, signaling her to turn. She complied, turning her head back to meet his lips with a fiery passion. Their tongues danced, teeth nipped, and lips clashed as they came closer and closer to their finish. With a tweak of her nipple, Kingsley came again, her contracting pulsating inner muscels sent Reid off with her, the two moaning into each others mouths.

* * *

><p>Reid awoke before Kingsley the next day. Looking at his clock he saw it was already 2 in the afternoon. His eyes traveled down to the girl in his arms, buried deep in pillows and plush covers she looked beautiful naked in his arms, the sun hitting her face and body. The slight smile on his lips only seemed to make his own grow twice in size.<p>

"Stop staring at me" Oh so that's why she was smiling.

"I can't, I love you too much." He whispered back.

She simply chuckled lightly before scooting back, closer into him. He placed a tender kiss on her shoulder before placing another on her neck, then her temple before finally resting his lips above her ear. Her golden hair tickling his face just a bit. Now or never, when would he have another moment like this with her.

"Marry me." He could have sworn his heart stopped when her eyes snapped open. Not in fear, or worry, or even surprised, just as if she didn't want to miss something.

"please." He threw in for good measure. She turned her eyes to meet his just staring before finally coming to the realization he was serious.

"I don't have a ring yet, but I've been looking…" She turned to face him completely as she just stared at him her hands pressing lightly on his chest as if ready to literally push him away at any moment. "…I wanted something perfect for you and I haven't found it yet, but…" She moved her hands from his chest to his neck and mouth. Silencing him as she placed a finger over his lips. He placed a small kiss to the digit while he stared back at her.

"Yes." It was almost inaudible it was such a low whisper but he heard it none the less.

"Yes?" His voice broke, not very manly, but at this point he didn't give a shit.

She simple nodded before giving a humorous gasp as we tackled her, rolling them off the bed as he showered her face in kisses.

"I love you! God I love you, and we're gonna get married! And you're going to b so beautiful! Well, MORE beautiful." He clarified. Kingsley laughed in joy as they lay on the floor with covers and sheets bunched all around them.


	44. Acceptance

They had decided to wait till spring break to tell everyone. It was a nerve racking day for Kingsley and Reid as they sat by the pool. They sat close together, talking in soft whispers in fear of Kate and Sarah hearing. The others were busy playing chicken or in Tyler's case refereeing.

"Should we do it at dinner?" Kingsley asked in an almost panic. "Nah, that's too many knives lying around."

The parents had all gathered for a celebration, almost all college letters had come in, and today they were going to be opening them before dinner. Even Kingsley's father had flown up and was merrily laughing inside with Wade and Joseph.

"It'll be fine, my dad already knows anyway."

"But My dad does, I'm pretty sure he still thinks I'm a virgin, so what the hell are we gonna say if they ask us how you proposed." Reid opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally hanging his head. "That's what I thought. Oh god and he really liked you too!"

"It'll be fine, we'll do it at dessert okay." Reid kissed her cheek before wrapping an arm around her.

Kingsley leaned into him the main part of her brain focusing on the panic, the smaller part focusing on how happy she was to be marrying Reid Garwin, the love of her life.

* * *

><p>"One the count of Three, One…Two…Three!" The only sound in the large living room was the ripping of envelopes as each of them read through their letters. It was two minutes later when the final rip sounded through the room.<p>

"Okay…Pogue?"

Pogue smirked as he held up three letters in one hand. "Accepted to Yale, Boston U, and Harvard." He held up two others letters in the other hand. "Waiting List for Princeton and MIT." Beatrice hugged him first with a squeal followed by a hug from his father and the rest of the families while they moved to the next.

"Sarah?" They all stared at her as she had a forlorn expression. "I was accepted to Harvard." She smiled brilliantly, tears shinning in her eyes.

"Oh honey!" Kingsley was the first to get to her, hugging the life out of her before the others congradulated her.

"Ty…What have you got there?"

Tyler smiled casually just shrugging as he replied "Harvard and Yale…Accepted." Both Glenn and Roseline simled hugging their son.

"Caleb, let me take one guess."

"Harvard." He smiled. Caleb didn't want to follow to much in his fathers foot steps but since he'd follow Sarah anywhere it was safe to say he only need to apply to one college.

"Kate!"

"Harvard!" She giggled jumping into Pogue's arms.

"Reid, you promised you'd apply, what did ya get?" His mother asked slightly afraid. It had taken a lecture from his parents, his friends, and even some kinky sex from Kingsley to get the boy to put in the effort to apply.

"I got in to Harvard…and UCLA ." Kingsley looked at him in awe, she had no idea that he applied to UCLA.

"Kingsley? Baby girl? Come on, don't keep us waiting." Lloyd spoke up the tension killing him. Kingsley tore her eyes away from Reid only to look down at her Letters.

"I got accepted to UCLA and ASU." The boys and girls faces fell, sad at the fact she might be so far away for so long. "…and Harvard." Kingsley shrieked as Reid picked her up and spun her around, planting a long kiss to her face while the others laughed in amusement.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl." Her father whispered in her ear. She could only help he felt the same in an hour when they were announcing she was engaged.

* * *

><p>"I have something for you." Reid grinned when they were finally alone. The others where in their cars getting ready to leave. Kingsley had come in to get the lingering Reid.<p>

Now that they were all alone in the house and Reid had to act quickly. He got down on one knee much to the confusion of Kingsley "Will you marry me?" Reid asked her. Kingsley could only laugh as she smiled and said yes.

'Yes, you already asked me that."

"But then I didn't have a ring." Reid grinned. He dug a box out of his hoodie pocket, before snapping it open. Kingsley breath stop short as he eyed the most beautiful ring she had ever scene. It was a stunning hand-selected 1 carat marquise diamond, securely set in beautiful 14K white gold band.

"Like it?" Kingsley could only nod while he slipped it on her finger. She enjoyed the moment adjusting to the feel of it on her finger; it was a lovely weight a pressure like making love with Reid. It even had the same affect, warming her body, and making her heart flutter.

"Reid, your grandmother's waiting at the restaurant!" Reid's mother called into the house. Kingsley hid her hand quickly. Before sadly slipping the ring off and slipping it back to Reid. Now she had something more to look forward to when they got over telling the others. Getting to wear that ring.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Reid whispered in her ear. Kingsley glanced nervously around the table before giving him a small kiss.<p>

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Reid cleared his throat and stood up, Kingsley doing the same and taking his arm.

"We have something we wanted to say." Kingsley said in false confidence. Her smile was bright and beautiful even with all the nerves. But Reid couldn't focus on that now, he had announcements to make.

"I asked Kingsley to marry me."

"And I said yes!" Kingsley's bright smile was slowly faltering with each moment in stunned silence around the table.

"Did you knock up my daughter!" Lloyd lunged for Reid only held back by Wayne and Joseph.

"Daddy!"

"No! No, sir! I just love her!" Reid tried to defend himself. He ducked behind Glenn and his mom when Lloyd made a grab for a knife.

"Told you!" Kingsley whispered harshly before turning to her father. She pressed her hands to his chest calmly looking him in the eye.

"Daddy, I love you. I wouldn't lie to you, I am NOT pregnant, we just love each other, and we've made up our minds. Either you support us and come or you don't. Witch would really suck because I wanted you to walk me down the isle." Kingsley tried to crack a joke. Lloyd was much calmed no longer fighting. He sat down with a sigh.

"Ring?" He raised his brow seeing her hand bare.

"Here" Reid took out the box before slipping the ring back on her finger, the two smiling intimately at each other in their own little world at the moment.

"It's beautiful!" Meredith cooed.

"You hurt her and die." Lloyd pointed a strong finger at him, glare in place. It softened as it turned to his daughter, "you're gonna be so beautiful in white."

"You're getting married!"

"We're getting married!" the two cheered, they shared a sweet embrace and passionate kiss. Cheers erupted from the dinning room and they broke apart realizing all these stranger had just heard everything.

But it was so worth it to have the weight on her finger and a grin on her face, the tears of happiness were just the sprinkled on top as Reid kissed her once more. Whispering he loved her.


	45. City Hall

"What about this one?" Kate brought out a large dress, it was beautiful with a long trail but it had so many beads on it.

"Um, not really my style." Kingsley smiled shyly. Kate pouted as she looked down at the dress.

"Try this!" Sarah grinned, Kingsley took the simple summer dress she was handed and put it on over her white slip. It was beautiful and made her glow, but it just didn't…feel right.

"I think you should try this one!" Evelyn gave her a soft smile as she took the dress from Kingsley before handing her a new one. This one was tight bodice with a puffy bottom, it was very comfortable as she had to hold up the large bottom just to move around. This was totally not it.

"Damn, who thought finding a wedding dress would be so hard!" Kingsley whined childishly as she entered the large dress room. All the women stopped and stared at her, even Kate and Sarah raising eyebrows. "Never mind." She muttered feeling uncomfortable in only a silk slip and rob. They may be the only ones in the large store, but having people stare at you was always a nerve pincher.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, anyone want something?" Rosalind asked the group, when no one said anything she simply left.

Kingsley scanned through ranks looking over and over again at the white and off white colors till something caught her eye. The lightest pinkish brown fabric caught her eye and she moved towards it like a moth to a flame.

She pulled it off the rake before practically skipping to the large changing room. She slipped it over her slip in record time before coming to the three mirrors in the main room. She stared at herself in shock as she looked over the dress. It was an odd light pinkish brown, like an antique dress, yet it smelt and felt brand new.

It was tight on top, but snug, not constricting like the others, its fabric wrapped around the breasts before being tied with a few jeweled pieces in a darker russet pink. The rest of the gown flowed down lightly and freely. This was it; this was the dress she wanted to remember her happiest day in.

"This one." She stated matter of fact. The others had smiles with a few in light tears as they looked her over, the color seemed to intensify her blue eyes and make her skin glow. She loved it!

* * *

><p>"Hey, you okay, baby doll?" Meredith Garwin rubbed Kingsley shoulder gently.<p>

"Hmm…Yeah." Kingsley came out of her silent staring to look at her future mother in law.

"Really, because you have a bunch of women in their making plans for you're wedding, and you're out here staring at the rain." Meredith pointed out.

"It's just different then what I kinda thought it would be."

"How do you mean?"

"I guess I always thought it'd be my own mom flipping through the magazines and searching through flowers."

"Honey, do you like the family?"

"What?"

"The family, us, the elders and the sons?"

"Of course you guys are great." Kingsley smiled shyly. "Although I think I could live without G.G."

"Meredith gave a soft laugh. Yeah Grandma Garwin can be a handful but she had to raise Joey alone. She's always been protective of all them, including her grandkids."Meredith gave a small sigh. "I can't imagine what it's like to lose your mother so young, but I know if she was here now she'd be very proud of you. You are a wonderful girl Kingsley and I'm so proud to have you as my daughter in law."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"You don't want this do you?"

"What? Of course I do!" Kingsley sat up straighter.

"No honey, I mean the big wedding."

"Not really. My and Reid where thinking something more simple like city hall and then have a small reception with family and friends afterwards."

"Okay, then that's what we'll do." Meredith hugged her gently. "Either way my son is so lucky to have you!"

"Sometimes I think I'm the one lucky to have him. He's just-"

"Perfect?" Kingsley nodded. "Oh no honey we both no he's anything but. You'll find out soon that it doesn't matter when you truly love someone, thought. Love makes you blind."

"Do you think we'll make it? Everyone keeps saying marriage is so hard and we're so young but I just…I have this feeling like we could do anything when we're with each other!" Kingsley sighed thinking about the feeling of invincibility that she got when she was with Reid.

"Yeah love does that to you too. Come on sugar the last thing we need I s you sick so close to graduation, and your own wedding!" Meredith led her inside and Kingsley smiled when she spotted a picture of Joseph and Meredith on the mantle. They looked so happy together, pregnant with an unborn Reid. She only hopped they were that happy together ten years from now.

"Come on Kingsley we only have a week and a half!" Kate pulled her into the large kitchen. So, a week and a half seemed like such a long time...

* * *

><p>A week and a half was too short a time!<p>

"I can't breath. I think I'm gonna be sick"

"You're just getting cold feet, calm down it happens to all brides!"

Reid turned to glare daggers at a smirking Tyler. "Not. Funny!" He ground out. His stomach was in nervous knots as he splashed cold water on his face. He just prayed to god Kingsley was doing better.

"Come on, we're late as it is! Last thing you want is to start the marriage off with your wide pissed at you!" Wayne input.

Reid gulped as he got in his car with Tyler in the passenger seat. Yeah, he was gonna be sick.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Kingsley paced the hallway of the small city hall. Her hands fisted the loose material of her dress tightly as she moved. She was so nervous, what is he backed out! What if he didn't want to do it! "He's gonna back out!" Kingsley whimpered at the thought.<p>

"He's just a few minutes late. Don't worry honey they might just be caught in traffic." Evelyn tried to sooth the girl. "Caleb try calling again!" Caleb gave Kingsley a small smile before leaving to yell at Reid.

"You look beautiful, Kingsley." Glenn smiled, kissing her cheek. Everyone had come somewhat dressed up. The boys in suits, the girls in their dresses and heels. So far everything was perfect until two minutes ago when Joseph called saying him and Wayne had run into a problem.

'There here!" Sarah jogged in and smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this? This is your last chance to run." Meredith smiled sweetly.

"Only place I'm running to is Reid."

* * *

><p>"I'm so, so, sooo sorry!" Reid leaned over and whispered in her ear as the judge was talking.<p>

Kingsley turned and glared at him playfully before whispering back. "It's okay. You'll make it up to me by taking out the trash for the next fifty years." The two turned towards each other and repeated the vows as the judge told them to.

Kingsley's father had fallen very ill with food poisoning and Rosalind and Beatrice word busy at work for the next week. So they had decided to go with a simple service with just Reid and his parents plus the boys and girl and then later on have a nice wedding for all friends and family. Probably when they were a bit older and had time to spend months planning it.

"Is their any reason's why these two should not be wed?" The priest asked the few people in attendance.

"Then by the power vested in me by the start of Massachusetts I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kingsley smiled brightly, matching Reid's own grin as he leaned in and kissed her firmly on the mouth. The kiss was sweet and deep, channeling each others feelings thought the touch of lips.

'Alright, save it for the honey moon." Tyler called. The two broke away staring into each others blue eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kingsley was now Kingsley Adams Garwin, and at this moment she couldn't be happier.


	46. Honeymoon

"What are you doing?" Kingsley asked as the elevator stopped on the penthouse floor. Reid crouched down and grabbed her thighs, lifting her up before cradling her.

"Carrying you, of course!" Reid smiled cheekily, earning a laugh from Kingsley.

Reid walked into the modern decorated penthouse moving straight to the bedroom. "So impatient!" Kingsley sighed dramatically as he kicked the door closed before dropping her on the bed.

"I've had blue balls the past two weeks!" And seeing you in this dress does nothing to help!" Reid complained as he began undoing his tie and vest. He had actually dressed up, even went gloveless.

"You said you didn't mind! You damn sex addict!" Kingsley huffed as he stripped in front of her. They (meaning Kingsley) had decided not to have sex for the two weeks until their wedding night. Reid had agreed at first but had ended up spending most nights jacking off to a picture of Kingsley in lingerie.

"Oh baby I'm not addicted to sex, I'm addicted to you!" Reid smirked as he crawled over to Kingsley before taking off her dress. His eyes widened at the lingerie she wore.

"So much for the surprise." Kingsley rolled her eyes at Reid's slacked jaw expression.

"Oh no, I'm very surprised." Reid eyed her body from the sheer white strapless see-through bra to the white thong that said "For my Mr. Only" to the white stalking and lace garter belt."

"So sexy." Reid muttered as he lifted one leg over his shoulder. He locked eyes with Kingsley as he kissed her leg through the stocking, each press of lips moving closer and closer to where they both wanted.

"Hmmmm, Reid!" Kingsley gasped as he bit the meaty flesh of her thigh.

"Hmmmm, Wife!" Reid smirked as he took the top of her underwear in between his teeth. He pulled them down with the help of his eager fingers.

"Reid?" Kingsley leaned up on her elbows when Reid stood their staring at her.

"You're so beautiful." Reid said more to himself than her. Even after all this time Kingsley blushed softly at his comment and lustful gaze.

"Then come here and make love to your wife already." Kingsley cheekily grinned.

Reid obeyed crawling over her before kissing her lips sweetly, yet deeply. Her tongue ran over his lips begging for entrance that was soon granted. The two kissed passionately for a moment before Reid's cock twitched between them.

"Leave them on!" Reid grasped her thighs tightly when she made a move to slip the sheer white stockings off her legs.

"Kinky." Kingsley smirked a bit to Reid like, married and they were already rubbing off on each other.

"Oh baby, you have no idea what I have planed for us the next two days!"

Reid rolled her over quickly making Kingsley gasp as his hard heat rubbed firmly against her slit, without actually entering it, the tip of his cock pressing her clit for a moment or two.

"Shit!" Kingsley moaned as he bucked against her, causing it to happen again.

"Ride me, babe." Reid moaned as his hands shot up to flick open the front clasp of her bra. She shrugged it off, letting her breasts drop freely into his waiting hands. She closed her eyes and grabbed him in her soft hand. Pumping him a few times to make him rock hard she placed him at her entrance before slamming down on it fully. She gave a short shriek as he filled her completely stretching her.

Reid didn't seem to like her staying still; he twisted her nipple gently, while bucking up into her. She seemed to get the hint as she thrusted her hips up and down.

His entire focus was on Kingsley's face, watching as her eyes fluttered and cheeks gained a light pinkish tint they always got when they made love.

"Reid." Kingsley sultry sigh seemed to snap his attention to the rest of her as her eyes finally fluttered close. Leaned back, resting her hands of his slightly raised knees to help with the leverage.

His hands brushed her stray hair behind her ear and over her shoulder, just admiring the view of her naked body moving in rhythm. She was so beautiful, and so his! The hands on her breasts moved down her body till they rested on her abdominals right above bare mound. His cock twitched as his hands felt himself shift inside her, such an odd feeling yet it turned him on so much, no wonder Kingsley liked it.

"Harder!" Kingsley sobbed as she came to the brink of her orgasm; she was at the edge but needed something to push her off. She leaned forward suddenly, resting her hands on Reid's peck while contracting her inner muscels tight around him. He groaned with her and moved his hands to her waist, helping her to slam down hard on his rob over and over again till finally she tensed up and shook as the vibrations of her orgasm overtook her.

She barley had any strength but managed to help her husband along moving contracting and releasing when he would thrust in and out. Her plan worked and soon Reid was cuming deep inside her with a primal grunt.

She finally collapsed on top of him, not bothering to pull him out of her as they lay there. A mess of sex sweat and pillows.

"We never used a condom!" Kingsley said in a pant.

'What?" Reid gasped caught of guard by the sudden change.

'We never used a condom during sex, we-"

Reid silenced her with a passionate and firm kiss to her swollen lips. "The perks of dating a warlock baby, you don't get pregnant until it's meant to be. So if you get pregnant fine, but chances are we won't be for a few more years, babe."

"Maybe I don't wanna wait that long." Kingsley stated sleepily. Reid kissed her temple as he rolled them over.

"When it's time, it's time." Reid kissed her lips sweetly before getting up. He stripped her of her stockings and garter belt before clearing off the bed and covers, leaving only the sheets and pillows. He moved his tired wife carefully, smiling at the mental thought of WIFE, and tucked her in.

"I'll be back in a few. Kay?" Kingsley nodded almost completely asleep as she snuggled into the large fluffy pillows.

Reid dressed in only his pants and dress shirt before slipping on his shoes. He made his way down to the valet parking; grabbing their small bags and bringing them back up. They had packed lightly not exactly planning on wearing all that many clothes.

'Come to bed." Reid looked up from where he was in the large living room towards the bedroom. Was it weird that he suddenly felt like he would here these words over and over again, yet still crave them each night?

"I'm coming babe." Reid put down the small present on the table only to start stripping on his way to bed. He slid under the covers and spooned her as they both feel into a well deserved sleep.

* * *

><p>"How about a nice bath?" Kingsley grinned, rolling over to face her naked husband. He was leaning against the door in all his naked glory, and Kingsley couldn't help but admire. His skin was a bit tan from spring break and the returning of the sun that came with the end of winter. His skin was taunt with lean muscels that lightly rippled under the skin. They weren't as defined as Pogue's or Caleb's but they were swimmers no less. From his abs to his Pecs, to the muscels that made up his strong thighs for thrusting and tight little butt, he was a sight to behold. Especially with the casual smirk and mischievous glint, he looked so tempting…his half erect cock didn't hurt anything either. The long, thick flesh making her body heat up.<p>

"Sounds great to me." Kingsley rolled out of bed a bit soar from their two day fuck-athong.

Reid helped her into the rose smelling water before getting in behind her. Kingsley leaned her back against his chest while Reid wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"I don't wanna go back." Kingsley sighed as she felt the water cool to the perfect temperature.

"Just a couple more weeks. Then graduation, and college, and where ever the hell we'll be five years from now." Reid chuckled.

"I was thinking about maybe becoming a counselor." Kingsley rolled her head back.

"You'd be good at that." Reid kissed her neck gently making his way up her neck to her ear and back down again.

"Do you have any idea what you wanna major in?"

"Nope!" Reid popped the P is he repositioned Kingsley.

"Well. The joys of having a wife, is I support you no matter what."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, rally."

"Than you mind supporting me in my decision to get rid of this." He motioned to the erection protruding from the water.

Kingsley laughed before straddling his waist and positioning him at her entrance. "But of course, baby." She thrusted down quickly making the water around them splash over as they continued their ministrations. Yesterday and this morning had been al about making love, but tonight was all about fucking, and scratching that itch whatever way possible.


	47. Things I Do For You

"Hey, newly weds!" Kate called out over the quad. They two stopped walking and glanced over at her, watching in amusement as she pulled a slightly tired Pogue behind her while she made a dash for them.

"You'd think she'd be over that by now." Kingsley smirked at Reid. Since they had returned from their small little honeymoon Kate and a few others had started calling them the newlyweds. Word had spread fast of two students getting married, especially when one was the infamous playboy, Reid Garwin.

"Aww, you're holding hands, so cute!" Kate cooed. "Why don't you hold me hand?"

Pogue gave her an incredulous look. "We are holding hands!" He shook the limbs to drive in the point.

"Yeah, but they do it so much better than us!" Kate grinned towards the new couple. Reid pulled Kingsley closer to him, kissing her temple.

"Crazy woman…OW!"

"Enough of this violence, so where are the others?" asked Kingsley as they walked towards the dorm room.

"They're getting Caleb's truck. There's no way we'll fit all your guy's stuff in our cars."

"I'm gonna miss it here." Kingsley sighed.

"Oh don't get all sentimental now!" Pogue warned. They were so close to graduation, so close to leaving Spencer!

"I'm gonna miss it to! Can you believe next week is the last week of school?" Kate sighed.

"Why are you sad? It's Prom night! You've been talking about this for almost a month!" Kingsley laughed as she opened up her dorm room. It was a mess with Reid's clothes strewed about.

"Really Reid! Only a few weeks here and the rooms almost unrecognizable!" Kate kicked the pile of Jeans out of her way before sitting down on the only slightly covered chair.

Reid simply shrugged before he started picking clothes up. "Yeah, what's sad it that I'll have to live with this for the rest of my life." Kingsley sighed.

"Knock-knock, wow what happened in here?" Sarah said as she walked in with a pile of folded boxes.

"Reid couldn't find his orange hoodie and had a fit trying to find it." Kingsley grunted as she almost tripped over a similar green and black hoodie. She glared at Reid before picking it up and throwing it at him.

"Well you guys will have tons of closet space when you move into the house, so there's no need to worry."

"Come on, let's get the stuff out of Reid and Tyler's before we work on this mess." Caleb was always the thinker.

* * *

><p>"So what are you planning tonight?" Sarah asked as she helped the boys load up the car.<p>

"Nothing. I'm not going." Reid grunted as he dropped the box of books.

"It's Prom Reid, PROM!"

"Kingsley's fine with it, I didn't go last year I'm sure as hell not going this year! I'll pick Kingsley up and make it up to her later." Reid wiggled his eyebrows signaling just what kind of making up they were going to be doing.

"She says she's fine with it, but I know she didn't go last year because she got chicken pox. This is going to be your last prom, Reid. Make it count." Sarah stopped talking as Kingsley and Kate came down with trash bags from the room of things Reid was getting rid of.

* * *

><p>"So what are you gonna do at Prom? Going with Tyler again?"<p>

"No, B.B surprisingly enough has a date."

"What, Tyler? OUR TYLER?"

"Yep." Kingsley laughed. She stretched her legs out as Reid came to a stop in the large driveway of the Garwin estate.

"I can't believe they gave it to us."

"They were going to anyways, might as well put a bow on it and call it a wedding gift." Reid took Kingsley's hand in his own as they walked up to the front door.

"Hold it." Reid grinned, throwing up Kingsley slightly before catching her in a bridal carry. "Now open the door, Mrs. Garwin."

Kingsley giggled in a very girl fashion as she unlocked the door and opened it. Reid carried her over the threshold and put her down, but not without a searing kiss.

"Come on let's go see our home." Kingsley followed after Reid through the house.

It seemed almost barren compared to how it was a few months ago when she was here at Christmas. Joseph and Meredith had cleared out a large majority of furniture and artwork. It was like a new home, barren accept for a few things Kingsley and Reid had pointed out they wanted before leaving for their honeymoon. As of now everything was in one of the large storage containers waiting to be sifted through by the new couple. Then they could decide what they wanted and whether or not to keep things.

They made it to Reid's bedroom, which would eventually serve as their master bedroom.

"Let's christen the sheets, shall we?" Reid kissed her neck, sucking on the flesh there.

"Reid, I don't have time, I have to get ready soon."

"Please!" Reid whined. The provost had agreed to them sleeping in the same door, but since then he had been watching them carefully not wanting to be responsible should Kingsley get pregnant.

With a sigh and light moan, Kingsley finally agreed. "A quick blow, then I have to get ready!"

"Deal!" Reid eagerly undid his buckle while Kingsley decided to make it a bit more fun. She turned around and bent over, still inn her uniform she wiggled her ass, just a bit.

It got the reaction she wanted as Reid moaned. She started with her shoes, kicking them off before shimmying out of her skirt, the plaid fabric pooling around her feet. Her tanned cheeks stood out against the electric green thong.

Her shirt came next, letting it slid down her shoulders and back before turning to look at him. She stared at him as she unsnapped her bra, watching his eyes shift from her eyes to her breasts. Till finally he gulped and reached out for her.

She kneeled in front of him, brushing the hair over her shoulder as she messaged his thighs. He watched her intensely as she kept her gaze solely on him. She lowered her mouth to his tip, kissing the leaking tip gently. His breathing hitched just a bit as she took the entire tip into her mouth, licking it and suckling it.

She suddenly took him completely into her mouth, only gagging slightly when he hit the back of her throat. She hollowed her mouth and continued to suck, enjoying the taste of him and the pure smell that was simply Reid.

"Shit!" Reid gave a short gasp as she let him go with a 'pop' to catch her breath. She licked the underside of him slowly, smiling around him as he pulsed in her mouth. Reid looked down and felt his heart stop. There she was kneeling before him in her beautiful naked glowing, eyes twinkling, cheeks flushed and mouth grinning around his thick cock. His hands gripped her hair before he could control himself he thrusted further into her mouth before finally blowing. His release was met with a loud groan.

"I love you." Kingsley smiled and kissed Reid's forehead before making her way to the bathroom

"What you're just gonna leave me?" Reid asked stunned as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Yep! I gotta get ready babe!"

"It doesn't start for another four hours!" Reid was stunned, he never figured she'd be so girly.

"This is my last and only chance at Prom, plus I'm nominated, I have to go!" Kingsley's voice faded as she closed the shower door. Her words rang through Reid's head and he sighed as he got up.

"The things I do for this woman!" He groaned as he dressed quickly and made his way to his car. He flipped open his phone and hit the second speed dial "Hey Ty,…yeah, I need a favor."


	48. Prom Night

Kingsley gave a loud sigh as she put the blow dryer down. "Reid?" It was suspiciously quiet in the house, no sounds of Reid's light snoring, or sounds of the TV or video games. It was just quiet, and in this large house it was a little bit scary.

"Reid?" she called out again coming down the stairs she was completely ready except for her dress and shoes. "Babe? Hubby! Reid, where the hell are you?" Kingsley came to a halt in the kitchen seeing a purple sticky note taped to the silver fridge.

**_Be back in a few, had to help the boys. –Love Reid._**

Kingsley huffed in a bit of annoyance as she made her way back up to their room. She lathered herself in vanilla scented body butter, enjoying the feel of her hairless, soft and shiny skin. She slipped on her heels before carefully outing on her dress. It was a strapless gown with slightly shining deep bluish grey color and a beaded band going around her body, under her breasts, simple but fit her so well.

She pulled on her bracelet and necklace, both gifts from Reid before polishing her ring quickly. She looked at it shine on her hand with a soft smile. It was just one of those things that was so right; you didn't really feel a change. The only problem was the past few weeks she had to cross out or erase her last name only to write _Garwin_ over it. Mr. Jane thought it was highly amusing.

A ring of the doorbell caught her attention. She crabbed her phone and dark silver clutch purse before going down stairs.

She opened the door expecting it to be Sarah or Kate.

"Reid?" She stood stunned staring at him. He stood on their porch smiling softly. He stood there…in a suit…with flowers…and smiling…on their porch. Her brain seemed to only want to analyze it in parts before it finally hit her.

"What are you doing?" She laughed confused.

"Kingsley, would you go to prom with me?"

"Well I'd have to ask my husband first, but since he's not here I guess I could run off with you for the night." She smiled.

Reid kissed her lips tenderly before sliding on a single blue orchid corsage onto her wrist. "These are for you." Reid muttered against her ear. She fingered the beautiful colored flowers before kissing him eagerly.

'There beautiful, let me put them in the kitchen and I'll be back." She smiled at him before walking into their kitchen and placing her flowers in a vase.

"Let's get this over with." Reid smiled cheekily as she hooked her arm under his.

* * *

><p>"Come on, dance with your husband." Reid grabbed Kingsley by the waist, twirling her onto the dance floor before bringing her flush against him.<p>

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing this for me."

Reid laughed as he spun Kingsley, bringing her back to his front as they swayed. "What?"

"Nothing, just waiting for you to learn I'd do anything for you." Reid kissed her head gently, twirling her once more before kissing her lips. They lingered before a slight cough interrupted them. They both turned and their expression changed instantly. Reid to anger, and Kingsley to confusion.

"Jack?"

"Hey I was wondering if we could talk just a minute."

"Um, sure." Kingsley moved to follow him but Jack glanced at Reid.

'I was uh, talking to Reid." Kingsley's eyes widened but nodded none the less. Reid looked behind him just in time to see Kingsley mouth "behave!" before disappearing through the doors.

"Where did Reid go?" Caleb asked as Kingsley stared at the door.

'I don't know, but hopefully he comes back without any bruises or blood."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Reid lifted Kingsley UP from her seat before sitting down on it, then pulling her into his lap.<p>

"So…"

"Uh, well remember when I thought he wanted to date you, and uh got so jealous."

"I don't think I'll be forgetting that part of our relationship anywhere in the near future." Reid winced at the memory of their fighting and break up. He never wanted to do that again.

"Well uh, you're beautiful and sexy and perfect and all but you aren't exactly…"

"What?"

"What he goes for…" Kingsley stared at him before realization hit her.

"Oh! OH! Wow! I didn't see that coming." She muttered. "Wait, so what did he want to talk to you about?"

"Just clear up a few things, he heard about us going to Harvard and he might consider it a school. He didn't want that awkwardness if we saw each other on campus or something."

"You are just so sexy." Kingsley said suddenly. Reid laughed a little surprised at her outburst.

'Why thank you." He smiled.

'Why don't we get out of here?" Kingsley whispered in his ear. "I'll christen the bed with you!" she sang.

"Tempting but we have to stay." Reid grinned as he rubbed Kingsley ass. She moaned at the light massage.

"But I'm horny, now!" Kingsley whined gently.

"Calm down, and when we get home I'll do that thing you like."

"There are a lot of things I like, be more specific."

"When I bend you over and take you from behind, watching myself slid in and out of you till you cum and then do it all over again." Kingsley moaned and rubbed against his crotch now hornier than ever.

"Time to announce your senior prom king and queen!" Justin Young came on stage, he was one of the most annoying boys Kingsley had ever met but he was kinda a sweetheart in the clueless way.

"Nominated for Prom King, Caleb Danvers, Christopher Parry…" Kingsley and Reid laughed as Pogue cringed at his name they had all remained silent about the back story on that. "…Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms, Aaron Abbot, and Michael Winston."

"And for Prom Queen! Kate Tunney, Lydia Monroe, Kira Snyder, Sarah Wenham, Mary Albright and finally Kingsley Garwin!

"And now your Prom King and Queen."

The audience waited for the other girl on stage to open the envelope. "Michael Winston and Mary Albright!" The crown cheered as the two students took their place, both not exactly popular but just generally nice people you always had a great time with, they deserved to win.

"What did you do?" Kingsley glared lightly at Reid. He looked at her with feign hurt before his mouth cracked with a grin.

"Damn, caught on didn't you? Ah well me and the boys kinda bribed Justin to count any of our votes as Michael's and you girls as Mary's."

"Awww, that was sweet of you." Kingsley cooed at her hubby. He was a softy in secret.

"eh, we didn't even want to be nominated, and neither of the girls wanted to stick around for pictures and all that other shit."

"That reminds me, come get a portrait with me!" Kingsley got up and grabbed Kingsley hand, surprised when he didn't even complain.

Reid hugged her from behind slightly in the average pose before taking another casual one. This time they faced each other, hugging each others waists loosely while Reid tilted her head up with his hand and kissed her.

"Kingsley two more with us!" The others came over. The group took one with all the boys and girls embracing their significant other. They took another with just the boys and of course two of the girls solo. A serious one and a happy goofy one.

"Let's get out of here." Kingsley whispered to Reid once she put down her; scratch that, their address for the pictures to be sent.

"See ya!" Reid waved to the others before grabbing Kingsley's wrist and making a dash for it.

* * *

><p>Kingsley pulled Reid closer by the belt and began to unbuckle it. The tuxedo pants fell to the floor quickly. He reached down and yanked off his boxers briefs and kicked them to the floor.<p>

"Come here!" he grumbled and grabbed her by the hips roughly. Kingsley could see he was hot and wild with passion judging by the lustful haze that turned his eyes almost sapphire blue.

It made Reid crazy when she was up for kinky sex. He could never get enough of her and when she came on to him, it made it even hotter for him and made his cock twitch like it was seizing up.

He lifted Kingsley up and she laughed at how turned on and horny he was for her. He brought her over to the side of his boyhood bed and threw her roughly onto it. Pulling off suit tuxedo jacket he folded it in half and tossed it onto the pillows at the top of the bed. Before she had a chance to even see it coming, Reid flipped her over onto her stomach, and pulled her by the legs back to him.

Without hesitation or saying a word Reid dropped to his knees, and while pulling her thong string to the side, he spread open her legs farther and slid his tongue from the top of her clit dragging it back down before sticking his tongue inside of her, he was loving how she tasted in his mouth.

Kingsley gasped at the sudden sensation she was not expecting and grabbed the navy blue bedspread into her fists. Reid continued to lick her ferociously and fuck her with his tongue before he stuck his two middle fingers inside her rubbed her clit with his index finger making her cum instantly. She buried her face hard into their bed, held her breath before she shook and trembled from the explosion. He smirked proudly at how quickly he got her off.

Reid stood up, pulled her by hips upward bringing her onto her knees with her face pushed into his mattress. He pushed himself inside her still feeling her lasting orgasm on his cock. Now with her ass in the air, he pounded into her warm pussy lustfully while he gripped each side of her hips. Kingsley wanted to scream out with pleasure as her incredibly gorgeous man had his way with her. She could feel the tops of his tuxedo shirt dragging back and forth over her ass and it was only adding to her sensations.

Reid grunted each time he slammed her hard and, as he felt his own orgasm arriving, he started to whisper, "Oh yea, you wanted me to fuck you hard, didn't you...oh fuck yea...ohhhh..." and he jammed inside her hard one last time before he came inside her with an intense rush. Reid knew he just made her cum again from the feeling of her walls clamping down on his cock. As her pussy squeezed him tightly, Reid slumped over her, holding himself up with his hands on the bed, and he slowed his thrusting down until he finally pulled out of her slowly.

"Oh fuck! We have to remember to do that at least once a month." Kingsley chuckled as her body slowly regained feeling in it.

"I promise, I'll fuck you like that every weekend if you wanted." Reid kissed her shoulder, flicking his tongue against her salty skin before laying down next to her.

"Did you ever think we'd be here when we first met?" Kingsley asked him.

Reid looked towards the ceiling as Kingsley cuddled up next to him, putting her head and hand over his heart. "Yes, I think the first time I saw you something just clicked, I understood why Caleb would do anything for Sarah and Pogue would put up with Kate even when she's at her bitchiest." Kingsley swatted him, not liking him saying things about her friend.

"Do you think we'll be like this ten years from now?"

"I know it, ten years, twenty, fifty, it doesn't matter." Reid kissed her hand gently remembering when he first introduced himself. "I love you Kingsley Garwin."

"I love you too, Reid Garwin."


	49. Graduation

_"Hey." Kingsley looked from her screen to the blonde boy sitting across from her. He was the one that had winked at her earlier that day. "I'm Reid Garwin." The boy put out his hand to shake._

_"Kingsley Adams" she replied she thought they were about to shake hands and was slightly surprised when he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, putting it down but not letting go of it till Kingsley pulled hand away._

_"Don't even!" Kingsley laugh tiredly._

_"Don't even what?" He feigned confusion but gave it away with a smirk that could only mean trouble._

_"I know guys like you Mr. Garwin, your nothing but trouble and heartbreak." Kingsley said leaning on the table. Reid looked discreetly at the glorious sight of her breasts hidden by the snug beige fabric of her top._

_"Now, didn't you ever here not to judge a book by its cover Ms. Adams." He leaned on the table getting closer to her. She smelt really good._

_"True, but when the books the same there's no point in reading it over and over again unless it's worth it. And it's just not worth it to me" Kingsley said grabbing her Izzy and packing away her computer. She got up and Reid stood also; standing a little to close._

_"I might surprise you." Reid said as she walked away_

* * *

><p><em>"I want to help you." Reid said as he sat in front of Ms. Adams in the student library.<em>

_"With what?" Kingsley asked tiredly. She had been up all night replaying that day in her head over and over again._

_"Your fear. I'm gonna help you over come your fear and your gonna trust me to do it." Reid said in a no nonsense sort of way._

* * *

><p><em>Reid's mind was blank as he placed both hands on her hips bringing her closer to him. She was flush against him, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on her hip bone.<em>

_No words were spoken, no thought processed as Reid lowered his mouth, lips catching hers in a gentle kiss. He pulled back slightly seeing her fluttering eyes before want and need over took him and he kissed her again this time more sure, and demanding as his lips meshed firmly with her gently suckling her top lip between his. She tasted nice so much so that his tongue reach out to taste her thoroughly._

_She moaned in response with the gentle massaging on his tongue on the seem of her lips as she placed both hands on his shoulders not wanting to let go. Her moans let her lips part enough for him to move his tongue into her mouth, stroking her tongue in accordance with his thumbs rubbing circles on her hips._

* * *

><p><em>Kingsley was spun around from behind and found two slightly chapped lips pressed firmly against hers before said lips backed away. Kingsley was in shock heart pounding as Reid pressed his forehead to hers and looked her dead in the eye.<em>

_"Don't regret it." He said before kissing her lips again in a way of goodbye._

* * *

><p><em>'Kings!" She cursed her damn heels as she went over the cobblestone pathways in the garden, hoping to lose him in the maze of roses and small trees.<em>

_"I love you!" She stopped, so suddenly in fact her nearly toppled over in her small heels. Her body was frozen as she stared at the small fountain in front of her._

_Did he just say? "What did you say?" She voiced the question after swallowing the lump in her throat._

_"I-I said…" He came closer stepping right in front of her. He took her face in his hands brushing the bangs back so he could see all of her face. "I love you"_

_Kingsley's mouth opened with a shaky breath not able to fully comprehend it. "What?"_

_Reid's nervous smile turned into a small grin. "I, Reid Garwin. LOVE. YOU, Kingsley Adams. He gave small chuckle at the awestruck look that graced her features._

_"Say it again."_

_"I love you."_

_"AGAIN"_

_"I LOVE YOU!" The two laughed together as Reid brought her into a tight embrace, kissing her bare shoulder and neck._

_"I love you too." Kingsley shakily replied. She nudged his cheek with her nose telling him to raise his head before capturing his lips sweetly._

* * *

><p><em>"Stop staring at me" Oh so that's why she was smiling.<em>

_"I can't, I love you too much." He whispered back._

_She simply chuckled lightly before scooting back, closer into him. He placed a tender kiss on her shoulder before placing another on her neck, then her temple before finally resting his lips above her ear. Her golden hair tickling his face just a bit. Now or never, when would he have another moment like this with her._

_"Marry me." He could have sworn his heart stopped when her eyes snapped open. Not in fear, or worry, or even surprised, just as if she didn't want to miss something._

_"please." He threw in for good measure. She turned her eyes to meet his just staring before finally coming to the realization he was serious._

_"I don't have a ring yet, but I've been looking…" She turned to face him completely as she just stared at him her hands pressing lightly on his chest as if ready to literally push him away at any moment. "…I wanted something perfect for you and I haven't found it yet, but…" She moved her hands from his chest to his neck and mouth. Silencing him as she placed a finger over his lips. He placed a small kiss to the digit while he stared back at her._

_"Yes." It was almost inaudible it was such a low whisper but he heard it none the less._

* * *

><p><em>Kingsley smiled brightly, matching Reid's own grin as he leaned in and kissed her firmly on the mouth. The kiss was sweet and deep, channeling each others feelings thought the touch of lips.<em>

_'Alright, save it for the honey moon." Tyler called. The two broke away staring into each others blue eyes._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_Kingsley Adams was now Kingsley Garwin, and at this moment she couldn't be happier._

* * *

><p>"Hey, what are you thinking?" Kingsley snapped back to the present looking at her husband.<p>

"Just thinking how much everything's changed the past year."

"Wow, reminiscing before graduations even over?" Reid whispered back.

"Oh shut up." She laughed quietly. "Pay attention." She scolded with a slight smirk. They both turned back to face Tyler giving his valedictorian speech. He had one of the highest GPA, but what really sealed the deal was the fact he got an almost perfect score on his SATS.

"Thank you, Mr. Simms." Tyler moved back to his seat, looking knowingly at the two.

"Let's have a round of applause for our graduating class! Congrats!" The students erupted in cheers as they threw up their caps.

"We're free!" Reid grinned, twirling Kingsley in the air.

Kingsley could only laugh as the students all moved towards their families.

"There's the graduates!" Joseph Hugged Reid tightly, obviously very proud of him. He turned to Kingsley and picked her up off the air, the hug was so tight.

"I'm proud of you, both of you." Lloyd piped in after the families had all settled down.

"So let's get going before the parking becomes a mess." Lloyd motioned towards the few families that were already starting to make their way out.

"Wait! Let me get a picture of you all!" The graduates groaned but moved in close together, throwing arms around each other. Some were kissing, some hugging and in Tyler's case grimacing as Reid caught him in a head lock.

"Tyler?" The group turned to the small girl dressed in cap and gown still. She said nothing else, instead throwing her arms around him and planting a large kiss on his lips. She jumped away with a bright red blush before disappearing in the crowd of moving families and students.

"Well, that was unexpected!"

"So what's next, Mrs. Garwin?"

"Hmmm, I think dinner, a movie, and then Harvard!"

"Harvard, ehe?"

"Harvard." Kingsley grinned. Reid smiled at her lovingly as the two leaned in for one last kiss on the Spencer Campus.

**END**


	50. Roll Credits!

**x**

**Drowning In You **

**Chapter Fifty **

**Roll Credits**

* * *

><p><strong>Written By: <strong>Brooklyn Knight

**Beta-ed By: **Kvsgrl

**Banners/Artwork By:** Brooklyn Knight and Msgemgem

**Video By:** AlwaysLoveDrunk15

* * *

><p><strong><span>CREDITS:<span>**

Candice Swanepoel...Kingsley Adams

Toby Hemingway...Reid Garwin

Steven Strait...Caleb Danvers

Laura Ramsey...Sarah Wenham

Taylor Kitsch...Pogue Parry

Chace Crawford...Tyler Simms

Jessica Lucas...Kate Tunney

Megan Fox...Mia Howards

Kyle Schmid...Aaron Abbot

Sarah Smyth...Kira Snider

Wendy Crewson...Evelyn Danvers

Toby Hemingway...Joseph Garwin

Michelle Pfeiffer...Meredith Garwin

Tom Wellings...Glenn Simms

Marcia Cross...Rosalind Simms

Taylor Kitsch...Wayne Parry

Ellen Pompeo...Beatrice Parry

* * *

><p><strong><span>SOUNDTRACK:<span>**

Alex Band

_Only One _

The D4

_Come On  
><em>

Florence + Machine

_Dog Days Are Over_

Citizen Cope

_Drummer Kick_

John Legend

_Alright_

Spice Girl

_Holler _

Dragonet

_I Get Around_

Joan Jett

_I Love Rock and Roll_

Cherish

_ Killa._

The Wanted

_Glad You Came_

Oasis

_Wonderwall_

Andrew Belle

_Sky's Still Blue_

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks To:<br>**

kvsgrl

msgemgem

Marnie Wolffe

Kat7CA

dark-lelu

and the hundreds of others of you that have

read, reviewed, alerted, or favored

this story.

You are now a proud member of the "Kingsley Cult"

* * *

><p>Pictures and Videos for this story are available now.<p>

Links Located On Profile.

Check it out and Comment/Like.

* * *

><p>Please remember to cast your vote for "Favorite Couple" On My Profile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>January 2014 <strong>

*** * * NOTE:** This story had been added to "Reportable offense!" community. A community made by _b__ullies_, _b__igots_, and just plain _brats_ who decided that instead of not reading something they didn't like or approve of, would try to get it and authors taken off the site. I do not _MAKE_ people read my story. I do not _FORCE_ people to continue reading my stories. And I sure as hell don't _THRUST_ it upon people who don't want to read it. To try and force me to rewrite and "fix" (I cringe at the word) my stories is repulsive and unneeded. Who the hell are these three people to decide what is 'appropriate' for others to read?! It's tragic to see that "freedom of imagination and creativity", or freedom of expression and speech, no longer seem to apply to this site. I do not know how much longer this story, of me for that matter, will be on this site, so if you would like a copy of this story sent to you please PM me.


End file.
